Remember
by jayem75
Summary: (pre-epilogue) Christian and Ana are happily married for three years until an ill-fated attempt on his life by an old enemy leaves Christian without the memories of the last three years. The last thing he remembers is Ana leaving him after the belt incident. How will he adjust to a life he doesn't remember? And how will he react to the memories he uncovers?
1. Chapter 1

**The story: **Christian and Ana are happily married for three years until an ill-fated attempt on his life by an old enemy leaves him without the memories of the last three years. The last thing he remembers is Ana leaving him after the belt incident. How will he adjust to a life he doesn't remember? And how will he react to the memories he uncovers?

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of anything originally written by E.L. James as part of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, I am only exploiting my own ideas in this fanfiction.**

**Remember: /rəˈmembər/ verb. Have in or be able to bring to one's mind an awareness of someone or something that one has seen, known, or experienced in the past.**

**…**

**Prologue**

**APOV**

_We were happy._

Christian and I were both up early due to the heart-warming chatters echoed from the baby monitor, alerting us that our son was awake. With smiles on our faces, we had risen to spend the morning with Teddy. After breakfast, Christian left for his morning run. Just like he had every morning since we moved into the house on the Sound. I know his routine by heart. I know _him_ by heart. He kissed me softly before he left. He ruffled Teddy's hair as he played on the floor of the great room, and then he was off. When he wasn't back in the amount of time it usually took for his usual run, I began to worry, but decided to give him a little more time before I acted on my ominous thoughts. And when another half hour passed, I ran to Taylor.

Taylor left with Reynolds in search for my husband and my heart shattered when he called me ten minutes later. It was the worst phone call of my life. Christian had been in an accident. A hit and run. Taylor found him bleeding on the pavement all alone. We rushed to the hospital where Grace worked, and I waited with the entire Grey family as Christian was rushed off to surgery.

A brain bleed. His brain was _bleeding._ That was something I couldn't wrap my mind around for a while. My wonderful, beautiful husband had a bleed in his brain. When I last saw him, he was happy and smiling, and the next, he was lying in a hospital bed tied to all sorts of machines. When after surgery, he didn't wake after 24 hours, that was when we started to worry. _Swelling._ That's what Dr. Montgomery told us. His brain had begun to swell. We just had to wait for everything to regulate itself. And so that's what we've done. For 18 days, we have sat by his bedside and watched as his body lay resting. Healing itself.

I still can't comprehend all of this. Three years we've spent together and now he may never come back to me. Someone left this dear, sweet man alone on the pavement to die. The moment they did, darkness began to creep up on us. The light that shone in our perfect lives began to diminish. I can't understand how this happened.

_We were happy._

**February 4th 2014 (Morning of the accident)**

**CPOV**

"Where's my Teddy bear?" I ask with my hands over my eyes and quickly pull them away to see my smiling baby boy. "There he is!"

"Where daddy?" Teddy covers his eyes and is laughing his hardest as we play peek-a-boo. "Daddy!"

I laugh with him and pick him so he can sit in my lap.

"Shall we go find Mama, Teddy bear?" I get my answer as he squeals in delight and claps his little hands, and so we get up in search of Ana. God willing she's not in the bathroom again this morning throwing up. Her morning sickness this time around is dreadful and draining her completely.

"Ana?" I call out when we leave the great room, only to run into Gail.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey just went into the kitchen." She smiles warmly and me and gives a little wave to Ted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor."

I walk into the kitchen to see my lovely wife standing at the counter eating some fresh fruit. I stand for a moment just to admire her and realize what a lucky man I truly am to have this woman in my life.

"Mama!" Teddy yells, giving us away and Ana's head whips around to greet us with a breathtaking smile.

"Hi, beautiful." I kiss her lips softly and smile at the taste of fresh pineapple on her lips.

"How are my two favorite boys?" She asks and Ted instantly reaches out his arms for her to take him.

I know Dr. Greene said it's fine for her to be lifting him at this stage in her pregnancy, but it still makes me anxious.

"We're doing just fine, Mama. I changed our boy and then we played with trains and tried out peek-a-boo for a while. Now your men are hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"I'm eating fruit and yoghurt this morning, but Mrs. Taylor said something about fixing French toast for our little man."

"That sound perfect." I kiss her on the cheek and take Teddy back so I can put him in his high chair.

We eat breakfast quickly and I know I need to go and run off some energy. I kiss Ana goodbye and tell her I'll be back soon, and go and dress in my running clothes.

When I come back down the stairs to head out, I pop into the great room to say another quick goodbye to Ana, so I can steal another kiss, and tell her and Ted that I'll be back soon.

My feet hit the pavement with a welcoming thud and I push the air out of my longs with the strenuous climb up the rounded curve of one of the roads connecting to our driveway. I see that fucking neighbor Jim out walking his dog and fight the urge to flip him the bird. Fucker always stares at Ana too much when we see him and he barely even acknowledges the fact that she has a husband. _Asshole. _

I feel my forehead start to gather sweat as my pace quickens and I welcome the familiar burn and satisfaction of my morning run. Ana loves that I keep myself in good shape, and I like that my body pleases her. Just like her body pleases me.

I smile to myself at the thought of my wife and that's the last thing that goes through my mind as my body is slammed heavily against the pavement and my head hits hard against the unforgiving asphalt.

**…**

**February 8th 2014 (4 days after the accident) **

**APOV **

"I took Teddy to see my dad yesterday. I'm glad he decided to let us get him that house in Seattle. Him being closer to the family really is much better. Ray was so excited Teddy, as usual. He tried to teach Ted how to tie a knot with his shoelaces, but Ted was wiggling and didn't want to sit still long enough to learn how. I didn't expect him to learn, I mean I was 6 when I finally learned to tie my shoes and Ted's not even 2 yet. He's been asking about you. Each night when I lay him down for bed, he asks where you are. Grace and I decided it was best to tell him you had to go away on business, but would be back soon. So you have to wake up soon, sweetheart. You have to wake up and see our little boy." I can't control my voice as the sobs wrack my body and I once again lay my head on Christian's hospital bedside as I hold his hand and let myself cry. I've been trying to stay strong in front of Grace and Carrick, but I don't think I can anymore. I miss him too much. "I love you."

I whisper and stand to push his hair off his bandaged forehead, careful to avoid hitting the intubation tube in his mouth that's supplying him oxygen. I lean in to kiss his stubbly cheek and let my tears flow as I pray my husband wakes up from this hell.

**…**

**February 18th 2014 (14 days after the accident) **

"I don't understand, why did they make us leave? Grace, he was choking! What's happening?" I try to regulate my breathing as I stand in the hallway outside of Christian's hospital room with the rest of his family, but I can't. Christian started choking and the next thing I know, we're being shoved out of the room by his doctor and nurses.

"This is a good thing, darling."

"How is this a good thing, mom?" Elliot roars beside me and I see that there are tears building up in his eyes as well. He truly loves his brother.

"It's a good thing, because he was fighting the intubation tube. He was choking because he was trying to breathe on his own."

"On his own?" I whisper, hoping I'm understanding this right.

"Yes, dear. Our boy is fighting to get back to us. This is just the start."

**…**

**February 20th 2014 (16 days after the accident) **

"Ted can stay with us again tonight, Ana. That's not a problem." Carrick tells me, but it does nothing to reassure me. Since Christian's been here, I haven't been able to spend as much time with my son as I should be.

"Thank you, Carrick. I'm glad you and Grace don't mind keeping him. I really appreciate it."

"Are you kidding? We love that boy, Ana. And he and Mia have quite the time with each other." I smile at the thought of Ted and Mia having so much fun together. I am glad he has such a big, loving family helping raise him.

"I'm a little bit, hungry." Elliot says for at least the 10th time in the past 30 minutes.

"Why are you still here?" I laugh and he shrugs his shoulders. "Why don't you go have dinner with Kate? I'm sure she'd like it. You know we'll call you if anything happens."

"Eh, I don't need to leave."

"Elliot." Carrick says.

"What, dad?"

"Go home. See your wife. I'm sure she'd like to see you for a little while today. You've spent all afternoon here."

Elliot looks from his dad, to his brother still laying in his hospital bed and lets out a strained sigh. I know El hates leaving him each day, he's so worried something will happen to Christian while he's gone, but I know as Kate's pregnancy progresses, she's going to need Elliot by her side more than usual.

"El, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He finally nods his head and comes over to hug me goodbye. He says his farewells to his parents and so then Grace, Carrick and I sit in the silent room.

I've read the morning paper and a few chapters from Little Women to Christian today, and for the first time in my life, I don't want to read anymore. I miss the sound of Christian's voice as he used to read me sections from the newspaper each morning. It started as habit after my accident with Jack Hyde that landed me in the hospital so many years ago, and so we kept with it almost each morning afterward. I miss him reading to me. I miss him whispering in my ear as he woke me up in the mornings with light kisses on my neck. I miss the simple comfort of our morning routine together. Our showers together, our walks together, our quiet evenings in front of the fire. I miss it all. And I fear I may never get it back.

I break down in tears and feel Grace's arms wrap around me, lulling me into a small, reassuring comfort.

**…**

**February 22nd 2014 (18 days after the accident) **

"Six letter word for pinnacle." Carrick taps his custom fountain pen against his chin as he looks to his daily crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

"Zenith." Grace chirps, laughing at her husband when he smiles brightly with a satisfied 'Ahh' escaping his mouth as he finishes his puzzle. "Do you think Mia was right to start seeing Ethan again, Ana?"

"Oh, I don't know, Grace. I know they had problems when they were together, but I really think they love each other. I don't know why they shouldn't give it a second try."

"Exactly what I said. He's a nice young man, stable job and adores our daughter. You're being such a mother hen, Gracie." Carrick chuckles.

"I just don't know if I see the two of them in it for the long haul." She sighs and goes back to her knitting, a task she says all doctors should consider doing as it keeps the fingers nimble and helps with surgical dexterity. "Anyway, how was Teddy last night, Ana?"

"He didn't throw another tantrum, so that's good. He's just confused right now and missing his dad, so he's acting out, I just hate seeing my little boy suffering so much."

"That's quite understandable, dear." Carrick tells me as I see him starting his Sudoku puzzle.

"Who sent those flowers, Grace?" I ask as I admire the new arrangement that was added this morning.

"Oh, it's from Ros and Gwen. Another one."

"That woman has been a godsend since Christian came here. She doesn't ask for anything and has stepped more than anyone can imagine." Carrick says and I nod in agreement. I've only had to sign a few documents, and Ros has brought them by the hospital herself so she could see Christian and sit with him for a bit. She's really been a true friend and valuable employee throughout this ordeal.

"I'm glad she doesn't mind the extra work and longer hours."

"Oh, she's a shark. She loves the work." Carrick laughs and I have to agree.

I look at Christian's sleeping face and see his face needs another shave. I haven't wanted the nurses to shave him, so I've been doing it almost every day. I'd hate for him to wake up with the beard of a mountain man. I giggle at the thought and reach out my hand to take his. I love that his hands are always warm, it makes my mind drift when I close my eyes and picture us in our own home, holding hands as we walk through the meadow with our son. I need him to wake soon.

"Ana?" I hear Jason's voice from behind me and turn to see him at the door.

"Yes?"

"I have breakfast for you here, ma'am. Gail sent it over. You know she doesn't like you all eating hospital food when she can fix you something."

"Thank you, Jason. I need to call Gail soon, I'll thank her then."

He nods his head and comes into the room to lay out what his wife has made for us.

"Elliot called earlier this morning. Kate's Braxton Hicks were really getting her, he wants to stay with her for a bit, so he'll be later than usual getting here. Mia's going to keep Teddy until lunch and then Gail is going to get him, so she'll be here in the afternoon." Grace tells me as her eyes focus on her knitting in front of her.

"That sounds great." I say and then feel my eyes widen on their own accord.

"Ana? What is it?" Carrick's paper is put down in an instant as he sees the startled look on my face.

"I think… I…" I stutter and try to shake my head to clear my thoughts. "I think I felt Christian's hand move in mine."

"What?" Grace is on alert immediately and over by my side.

I stand and look at Christian's face as I squeeze his hand to get some sort of reaction from him. I wait a moment and choke out a gasp when I feel his fingers twitch.

"He did it again. I felt it again." I can feel the tears of relief come to my eyes and I don't move my sight from my husband's face. I don't even blink, determined that I won't miss a thing.

I wait a moment and see Grace go to stand on the other side of him. And that's when I see it. I see his eyes start to flutter.

"He's waking up!" My voice full of excitement and my face etched in a smile.

**…**

**CPOV**

_"Count, Anastasia!" I command in my best dominate voice._

_"One!" She shouts and I hear a waiver of uncertainty in her cry._

_All you have to do is tell me to stop, baby. This is all up to you._

_I strike her again and she calls out "Two!" I can feel my breathing pick up as I watch her submitting to me. I look at the red lines forming on her backside and I feel hesitant._

_She hasn't safe worded… she wants this, Grey. _You _want this. Buck up._

_"Three!" I can hear the emotion in her voice, but I don't stop._

_I'm controlling her and it's the biggest turn on for her to give herself to be so completely... to trust me this wholly._

_"Four!" She yells again and now I can't bear to look at the marks I've made on her beautiful skin._

_My mind is begging me to look at her pretty red ass. But I don't want to. This isn't anything like I thought it would be. I can't stand to see what I've done to her. And yet, I continue. _

_"Five." She barely chokes this out and I think she's getting tired._

_One more, baby. And I'll make love to you and show you the benefit of your submission._

_I lay the belt across her behind once more and once she whispers "Six." I drop the belt to the ground and pull my beautiful Anastasia into my arms. I just want to show her what she means to me, but she's mumbling for me to let go of her._

I can't, Ana. I can't let go.

_"Don't touch me!" She yells at me and I am absolutely petrified. I'm so scared… she's going to run._

_…_

My mind snaps from its fog and I realize that my head is absolutely throbbing. My throat feels like it's on fire. I'm desperately trying to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. Why does my whole body ache? This is torture. Just open your eyes and figure out what's going on. I finally will myself to flutter my eyelids so I can peek through my eye lashes, but when the tiny bit of light hits, it has my headache cranking up several hundred notches.

"He's waking up!" I hear an angelic voice shriek as my eyes finally decide to stay open. Focusing them I see that the angel was Ana. It was her beautiful voice that I heard. I want to be happy that she's here with me, but when we last saw each other, she left me…

Her big blue eyes welcome me as she leans over my face and speaks to me.

"Well, hello, Mr. Grey. We were beginning to think you didn't want to wake up." She giggles through her tears and it's the most beautiful sound in the world. I know she doesn't want me anymore, that much was clear when she walked away from me last Saturday, but I won't dare question why she's here with me now. I'll just enjoy it while I can.

The haze in my eyes finally lifts as I rapidly blink my eyes for a few second, and I can't help focus on the stunningly beautiful woman standing above me. The only woman I could ever love and here she is. And she looks like utter perfection; even in tears.

"Ana?" My voice croaks so much I hardly recognize it as my own.

Grace immediately pours a cup of water for me, brings the straw to my mouth and I savor the feeling of the sleep riddled dryness of my throat being washed away. When I finally finish drinking I just continue to stare at Ana.

I can't believe she's here, by my side, holding my hand. I realize I'm in a hospital, but how long have I been here? Ana looks tired, but her hair is shinier than normal and she has a beautiful glow about her. She looks beautiful. Exhausted, but beautiful.

Not wanting to keep myself in suspense any longer, I ask:

"How long?" My question causes shifty glances between my parents and Ana until finally my mother decides to put me out of suspense.

"18 days, darling."

Her answer causes my eyes to widen and my mouth pops open. I mean, 18 days? _Shit._ Grey House was likely suffering and no telling what the media's saying about why I'm here… wait… why am I here?

"What happened?" My voice may still be weak, and I can literally feel darkness trying to pull me under, but I'm determined to have answers.

"It was a car accident. You were out for your usual morning run, and a car came out of nowhere and hit you. They still don't know who the driver was. There were no witnesses." My dad speaks up and I can see tears in his eyes and relief over his face.

"Taylor? You didn't see him?" I ask him as he always runs with me of a morning.

"I wasn't running with you, sir. I don't given the exclusivity of the neighborhood." Taylor responds to me, but that just confuses me even more.

"What do you mean? What neighborhood?"

"Your neighborhood, sir…" Taylor's eyes were worried as he spoke and he glances at Ana.

"What neighborhood? What are you talking about?" I can hear the frustration in my voice because none of this is making sense.

"Where your house is, dear. Don't you remember?" Grace asks me.

"Escala is not in a neighborhood mother…"

"Oh, dear." She gasps and reaches to hit the button on my bedside to call for a nurse.

When the young, overly enthusiastic nurse enters, Grace immediately asks her to fetch the neurologist on the floor which makes me incredibly anxious and I start to feel my heart rate pick up. I know that neurology deals with the brain and the thought of something being severely wrong with me causes my heart rate to pick up and I hear the monitors attached to me alert me of my increased heart rate. _What's wrong?_

"Mom, what's going on?" When I ask I look around the room to see stunned, worried faces looking back. When my eyes meet Ana's I can see tears falling rapidly down her red cheeks. "Baby? Baby, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"Because you don't remember." Ana sniffs and replies though a sob.

"Remember what?" I ask only to see this caused Ana to cry even more. "Tell me."

"Honey, let's get some tea for you while we wait for the doctor. It's not good for you to get this worked up." Grace plucks Ana from my side and I reluctantly release the tight grip I have on her hand.

When my arm drops heavily on the bed beside me I realize it hurts like a bitch. I deduct this must be because I have been lying in bed for 2 ½ weeks, and taking stock of my body, I grasp that I hurt everywhere. I know I'll probably be here at least a few more days and who knows how long it will be until I'm fully mobile considering I see a cast attached to my right leg. _Fucking perfect._

So there are things I don't remember? Why hasn't anyone told me what's going on?

I look to my father and see him talking quietly with Taylor. I continue to lay here awkwardly and feel my eyes getting heavy. I refuse to let my body fall into a sleep and fight to stay awake. I focus on other things. Like that fact that Ana's here with me. She must have heard that I was in an accident and come to see me. She really must still care. I need to speak with her. Apologize for what happened. She never replied when I sent her flowers yesterday…

Well, I realize that wasn't actually yesterday, but nevertheless, I want to see if she liked them. I chose white roses because the woman at the florist shop told me they represent purity and innocence; much like my Ana.

I feel myself growing more frustrated and irritated that my mom took my Ana away from me.

Not that she's _my _Ana anymore. I whipped that precious girl with a belt and let her leave, even after she told you she loved me. Soon though, soon she'll be mine again. I promise myself.

I knew the moment I flew to Georgia to see her that I was in love with her. I had unwillingly, unintentionally admitted it to Flynn before I left. What I didn't know was why she would love me. I'm a sick bastard. She deserves more than me. But I'm selfish… I want her… and I don't want anyone else to have her. I just hope that it's not too late, and I can't help but be hopeful because she was by my bedside when I woke. Maybe she still loves me. Just maybe.

"Mr. Grey. How are you feeling today?" A young, good looking bastard wearing a lab coat enters my room with a smile on his face that annoys me instantly.

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling?" I growl.

"Christian!" Grace scolds me as she reenters the room with her hand holding Ana's.

Ana looks to me and gives me a weak smile as she makes her way to my bedside and puts her right hand back in its rightful place. In my own. I smile back and that makes her give me a real genuine smile that I've grown to love and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Okay, Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Montgomery. I'm going to begin with a few basic questions. Alright?" I nod so he continues. "What's your full name?"

"Christian Trevelyan Grey."

"Date of birth?"

"June 18th, 1983."

"Parents names?"

"Grace and Carrick Grey."

"The year?"

"2011."At that answer every person in the room gasped and Ana's tears started flowing again. I'm immediately more confused and inquire. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Grace looks questioningly at Dr. Montgomery and when he nods she answers.

"We're all surprised because, honey… it's… it's 2014."

I realize I'm looking at my mother like she has just sprouted horns and a tail because 2014? _No, not possible._

"Now, Mr. Grey, we'll get you a CT and an MRI to detect any sort of abnormalities, but given the extent of your injuries, memory loss was always a possibility."

_Memory loss?_ No, I don't believe it. I look over to see my beautiful love already looking down at me. We've been apart for 3 years and she still came here to be by my side? Maybe she hadn't moved on… maybe she did still love me. I don't want to think that she could be with someone else. I'll cling to hope until someone tells me otherwise.

"I'll go order the tests and I'll have someone come in to just do a preliminary check-up while we wait." With that, Dr. Montgomery leaves the room.

"Christian, son, do you need anything?" Carrick asks me while standing at the foot of the bed.

"I'd like a moment alone with Ana." I tell him, never taking my eyes off of her.

After everyone leaves the room, Ana and I continue to stare at each other. Finally deciding to break the silence she speaks, voice still hoarse with tears.

"I can't tell you how happy I am you're awake. I missed you so much, Christian…"

With this I shush her gently and beckon her closer, barely lifting my arm in signal for her to come to me. She leaps at the opportunity and wraps her arms around my neck. Hugging me as she nestles her head in the crook of my neck and weeps silently. I do what I can to comfort her, running my hand down her back until her crying subsided.

"I can't believe you're here." I whisper in her hair and I inhale her wonderful Ana scent.

When she pulls away she looks questioningly at me. "Where else would I be, Christian?"

"Because I know how we left things. Ana, I regret so much that last day and…" And hold on just one damn minute, I look down to see a giant diamond ring on her finger and a wedding band.

_Mother fucker._

I guess she moved on then, right? How could she get over me and marry some other fucker? I can feel the rage was seeping over and my breathing quickened as my heart rate picks up once more. I can feel my hands starting to sweat and I am beyond pissed… mostly with myself for being the dumbest mother fucker for letting her go.

"Christian, what's wrong?" Her sweet voice tries to calm me.

"What the fuck is that on your hand, Anastasia? Is that a damn wedding ring?" I know it is, but I want… I _need_… to hear her say it, to tell me she's moved on from me. "Who is he? Is it that Rodriguez fucker? Hmm?" I can't fucking breathe. I feel like someone is sitting on my chest and the temperature feels like it's gone up 100 degrees. _My_ Ana is now someone else's and I cannot accept that. I feel as though all of the meaning of life had just dissipated. "Baby, I know I fucked things up, but how can you be with someone else? I know things are hard but I… I… I love you. And I know that might not be enough but I do, and I want us to be together. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I can make you happy, I know I can. I'll do anything, I'll…"

Suddenly my declaration is interrupted with my favorite sound in the word; Ana's laughter. She is laughing hysterically and I don't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. I have just told her my true feelings, literally put my heart on the line and she's laughing. Of course she's laughing… since when does my girl do anything expected? Staring at her all I want to do is kiss her, but I know that I can't because she belongs to someone else.

"Something amusing to you, Miss Steele?" I ask frustrated but clear amusement laces my words.

"Oh, Christian. Your jealousy knows no bounds. And it's not Steele anymore."

That comment sucks all of the lingering amusement out of the room and the fire starts brewing behind my eyes as I ask my dreaded question.

"And just what is your name now, Anastasia?"

"Grey."

"What?"

"You heard me. Grey."

"You're name is, Grey? How?"

"Well, when we got married, it seemed appropriate that I take your last name." She tells me with the most beautiful smile on her face.

I married Ana? I feel my a smile float to my face and pain seeps into my cheeks as I look at the lovely woman who has just told me that all of my dreams have come true. _She _is my dreams come true. That smart mouth just as witty as ever.

How the hell did I talk her into marrying me? A miracle obviously. Divine intervention maybe. I've never been a religious man, but I'm thanking the good lord above right now for bringing me this gorgeous woman. Even after what happened, she stayed with me. Me and my fifty shades.

"We're married?" I ask in just a whisper.

"We are. How do you feel about that?" Ana asks me cautiously.

I don't understand how she even has to ask. I feel amazing. Truly and utterly ecstatic. How else would I feel? If possible, I think my smile grows as I answer her.

"Like I must be the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, baby."

Ana lets out a sigh of relief and blushes at my obvious joy.

**Author's Note: **

**Well, hello, reader. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Remember' and if you're wanting visuals for the story, there's a link on my page that directs you to my Pinterest. This story is my baby, so please be kind. I love to read your reviews and PM's. If you have any questions, just shoot me a message and I'll be happy to answer it. Also, I'm bad for giving you spoilers when you message me, so beware.**

**Btw, I totally stole a line from 'Grey's Anatomy' and put it in here. If you're a Grey's fan, try and spot my quote. **

**Happy reading, friends! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So you saw in the last chapter that I've started this story in the month of February, and I think my math has worked that out with Ana's pregnancy and then with my ending to the story which is just after the epilogue written by the wonderful E.L. James that was set in May of the same year. **

**Okay, anyway. **

**When the text is in **_italics _**font, that means someone is having a flashback. Just FYI. I tried to make it easy to see that, and even dated the flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of anything originally written by E.L. James as part of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, I am only exploiting my own ideas in this fanfiction. **

**Enjoy! **

**…**

**February 22nd 2014 **

**CPOV**

"We're married." I realize this is about the hundredth time I've said this to Ana in the past few minutes, but I just can't help it. I don't think it's ever going to grow old. It just still amazes me. The last thing I remember was her leaving me and then I wake up to find she's my wife.

I never imagined myself being a husband, but if it's being Ana's husband, I'll do the very best that I can.

"Yes, my love. We are." She giggles and I realize my cheeks are actually aching from smiling so damn much. She called me _love_. She loves _me._

"How'd it happen? When did it happen? Where did we get married? Was it a Vegas wedding? No, we wouldn't do that… unless we eloped. Did we elope?" I'm spitting out question after question, hardly getting a breath in between and Ana's giggles only get louder.

"Slow down, would you? Let me keep up." She says as she smiles down at me. I can't help it; I want to know everything, and I want to know it now. How could I wait? I'm already missing 3 years of my life and I want answers _now._

I look up to see her angelic face and I suddenly realize just how lucky I am. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I spent days trying to think of ways to get her back. Whichever way worked, I'll be eternally grateful for this goddess coming back to me.

"Thank you." I tell her and she looks at me quizzically at me.

"Whatever for?" She asks and I look at her with complete sincerity before I answer.

"For being mine."

I see the tears gather in her eyes and she's on me again, hugging me close and crying against me.

"Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." I tell her as I wrap my stronger arm around her. It hurts like a bitch to move this much, but it's worth it for me to hold Ana.

"It's just… I didn't think you were ever going to wake up and then when we realized you couldn't remember, I was afraid that you weren't going to happy about being married to me." She starts crying harder and I feel the frown on my face deepen. How could anyone not want to be married to her? She's the epitome of perfection.

"Oh, baby. You have no idea how happy I am that we're together. I'm sorry that you doubted that when I woke up. But I'll show… I'll show you just how much I love and adore you. I promise."

She moves her face to look at me and I see nothing but hope in her eyes. Her eyes move to glance down at my mouth and I resist the urge to groan because I know what's coming next. She moves slowly towards my lips and looks up, seeking my approval. I don't hesitate, and I grab the back of her head and pull her to me.

_This is the kingdom of Heaven_. When my chapped lips touch her warm soft ones, I feel the electric current that I've always felt when we touch. It's magical, it's adoring… it's _Ana_. Her lips are gently caressing mine, and I feel the love pouring out of her. She's trying to show me she loves me, but I already know she does. If she could have forgiven me for hurting her like I did and then agree to marry me, there's no way she couldn't love me. That thought only manages to turn me the fuck on.

She moans into my mouth and I take full advantage, swiping my tongue against her lips and then plunging it into her mouth. _Oh, she tastes so sweet._ One of her hands is holding my arm that has a death grip to her and the other of hers is in my hair, gently tugging my unruly locks. Just when I think I'm about to combust from the heat that's flowing between us, I hear the door to my room open.

Ana quickly pulls away from her and I see the delicious reddening of her cheeks. She giggles and moves off of my bed.

"Sorry son didn't mean to burst your bubble." My dad tells me with a smile on his face as he and my mother walk back into the room.

"How are you feeling, my dear boy?" My mother asks me as she and dad nears my bed.

"Confused, achy, and kind of hungry. When can I go home? Wherever home is…" I say as I realize I no longer live at Escala. I apparently have a home with Ana and rather than feeling panicked, the thought makes me smile.

"Well, honey, your doctors still want to run some tests. They want to find out if the memory loss is due to the swelling in your brain when you initially came in, or if there's a bleed that they've missed. There's no need to worry though, this hospital has a great medical staff." She winks at me because she herself is a member of their medical staff and she then takes my large hand into her dainty warm one. "I also think it best that we don't talk to you about the major things that have happened in the past few years, it's best that you remember things on your own. It's possible that the overload of information will be overwhelming for you. We can slowly bring in things, but it would be best to see if your memories come back on their own, darling.

Um, excuse me, no. Bullshit.

"Fuck no, that's not alright." I tell her before I realize the words come tumbling out.

"Christian! Language." My mother squeezes my hand tightly as she scolds me. "This is what's best. Now, I need to go talk with the doctors down in physical therapy and get you set up. Your muscles need to be stretched and you'll need to start your recover process with them. I'll have some light food brought to you. Maybe some soup?"

"I'll get him some food, Grace." Ana chimes in. "I know he won't like this hospital food, so I'll get Gail to whip him up something. I need to check in with her anyway about..." She trails off and gives a funny look to my mother.

"About what, baby?" I ask, because the look on her face causes me alarm.

Ana and Grace both look at me with peculiar looks and I get an uneasy feeling. What the fuck is going on?

"I just need to mention to her that we'll be moving our things from our bedroom upstairs. You can't make it up the steps with your leg broken, so I'm going to have her set up one of the guest bedrooms on the first floor for us." Ana tells me, but still with an unsure look about her.

"Okay, baby." I smile at her, not worrying myself with the mundane. I'm just exciting for some of Gail's cooking. "Could you have her make some of her chicken soup?"

"Yes, dear." Ana smiles at me again and leans down to give me a chaste kiss. "I'll just be a few moments." And then she leaves me to call Gail and on her way out, I can't help but stare at her perfectly round ass. She looks curvier…_ hot_!

My dad catches my staring and gives me a cheeky grin. I can feel my cheeks heat up as I was just caught checking out my girlfriend. _I mean wife_! Dammit. That may take some getting used to.

* * *

**APOV**

I absolutely hate having to lie to my husband, but I can't exactly tell him that I'm calling Gail to check in on Teddy… because he doesn't even know Teddy exists! Still, I hate that I lied to him. Now is not the right moment to tell him about our son though. I don't want him to panic when I tell him either. Not like he did when I told him I was pregnant. Christian embraced our marriage happily, but I'm just not certain if it will be the same when telling him about our little boy. I think I need to speak with Grace about finding the right time to tell him.

I take out my phone and quickly dial Gail.

"Oh, Ana. Jason's just told me the good news. I'm so happy for you and Mr. Grey both."

"Thank you, Gail. We're waiting for the doctor's prognosis and recommendation for rehabilitation before we can make plans on coming home, but when we do, you know we'll need to stay in the guest suite on the first floor."

"Don't you worry about that, Ana. I've already gotten it set up for the two of you."

"Oh, thank you. Another thing, the doctor said Christian can eat, but nothing heavy. He was wanting some of your chicken soup…"

"Say no more, I have some frozen so I'll just heat it up and either bring it down myself when I bring Teddy by or have Jason bring it. I'll have enough for all of you that's down there."

"You're an angel, Gail Taylor." She laughs at my remark, but clearly doesn't understand how completely serious I am. "How is Teddy? Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Not so much. Mia's here with him and the two are watching Monsters Inc. in the theatre. I think I saw Ryan carrying some trains down there for him too. He's been quite well behaved today."

"Good, good. That's a relief. Tell him Mommy will see him soon."

"I will, Ana. We'll both see you shortly."

"Okay. Bye, Gail."

"Bye, bye."

I hang up and take a moment to look at the lock screen on my iPhone. It's a photo of Christian, Teddy and I aboard _The Grace._ Christian refuses to sail with Teddy on board, which I whole heartedly agree with, but sometimes we go down to the marina and have a picnic on the boat. Both of my boys love the open water.

I have a fleeting thought that makes the blood drain from my face and my palms grow clammy.

What if he rejects me and our son? How will I tell him I'm pregnant now?

My Christian wouldn't do that, but without his memory, what's stopping him.

I shake my head and clear the unpleasant thoughts as I send Gail a quick text also asking to pack an overnight bag for Teddy and I so that we can stay with Grace and Carrick this evening. We'll be closer to the hospital, that way if anything happens to Christian, I can be here quickly. I debate on calling Elliot, but I know he's probably trying to find a way to come see his brother as quickly as he can while still trying to take care of Kate.

I sit alone for a moment in the uncomfortable chair of the Family Room just down the hall from Christian and allow myself to relax and think back to when I told him about Blip number 2 just a few weeks before his accident…

…

_December 2013_

_"And just where have you been?" Christian asks me with a stern look on his face as I enter our bedroom._

_It's past seven in the evening and I'm usually home by no later than six. I begged Sawyer not to tell Taylor or Christian where we've been this evening because I wanted to be the one to tell my husband the good news._

_"Out." I say rather cheekily and give my husband quite the grin._

_He's been asking since Ted was 6 weeks old when we could start trying for another baby and even got calendars so for us to hang so after he calculated my best days to fall pregnant, he could mark the dates in big red ink. The thought that I'm about to tell him his hard work has paid off is giving me such a rush. I love seeing my husband happy, and I know this will make him delirious with joy. _

_"No smart mouth, Anastasia. Tell me where the fuck you've been."_

_I can see a vein bulging in his neck and he's got his strong hands on his hips. He looks absolutely adorable and even though he looks pissed as hell, I can't stop smiling._

_"Well, I've been wondering…" I start and look up to see his none too amused face looking back at me._

_"Wondering what, Mrs. Grey?" He asks as he lets out a huff from exasperation, and crosses his arms over his muscular chest._

_"What you have planned for next August." I ask and see the confusion on his features._

_"What the fuck, Anastasia? I don't know. What does that have to do with where you've been, and why Sawyer won't tell me where the fuck you were?"_

_I know he hates when any of the security personnel do as I ask them, but this is important and I didn't want to spoil it. This needs to be our moment. _

_"Well. I've got this thing you, Ted and I need to be a part of in August and even got Ted the cutest shirt to wear for the occasion."_

_"You're not making any sense, Anastasia. Will you please just spit it out?" He asks in a more frustrated tone._

_I can't help put giggle as I pull out the t-shirt I bought for Ted on the way home and toss it to Christian._

_A confused Christian catches the t-shirt and holds it out to look at it. I watch as his face transforms from confusion, to understanding, to utter bliss._

_"Oh, Ana." He chokes. "Really?"_

_I smile and nod at him as he comes to stand right in front of me. He places a hand on my cheek and wraps the other arm around me to bring me closer._

_"Please say it, Ana. I want to hear you say it."_

_"We're going to have another baby, Mr. Grey. I'm pregnant." I tell him as a tear escapes my eye. I can see his eyes water up as he drops the shirt on the couch in our room and crushes my mouth to his. I taste the longing in his kiss and feel the monumental love this man has for me._

_"Ana, I love you so much. I love you so much, baby. Thank you." He cries as he continues to hug me and sways us back and forth._

_I look down to Ted's new shirt and smile at the writing._

_'World's Best Big Brother'_

_…_

As I start walking towards Christian's hospital room once more, Grace comes out. The woman has great timing, because I really need to talk to her.

"Grace. Gail's bringing Teddy to see me and so we can stay at your house tonight. When do we tell Christian?"

I think she can tell that I am absolutely freaking out and she takes my hand. After she leads me over to sit down, she doesn't release my hand, like she knows I need the comfort.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell him about Teddy. Him waking up today, seeing his injuries, finding out he's married… we don't want to overwhelm him. But, don't go into major details about Ted's birth or anything like that when you do tell him. Like I said, it's best if he remembers those things on his own. If in a week or so, no memories start to develop, I think you can start telling him more about his life. Just not too much at a time. Once he's adjusted to Teddy, I think that's when you should tell him about your pregnancy. How are you doing, dear? With all of this?"

My husband doesn't remember the most important years of our lives together. The only memories he has of me are of when he tried to persuade me into a Dominant/submissive relationship, where he hit me with a belt and then afterwards told me it was wrong of me to love him. He doesn't know his son and quite possibly could be angry with me when I tell him about Teddy and our unborn child. So how am I doing? Just peachy.

"It'll be a hard adjustment, but I'm just so happy that he's awake. We can make it through this… it will be difficult, but we can do it." God willing.

"He loves you, darling girl. Just remember that when things get difficult." She says that like it's the easiest thing in the world.

When she gets up to walk back into Christian's room, I decide to sit for just a moment and reflect on happier times

…

_September 2012 _

_"What the hell is that?" I ask Christian as I am dumbfounded looking at his face._

_"What's what, babe?" He asks as if he doesn't already know what I'm talking about._

_I had walked into the bathroom to watch him shave, but he'd already started cleaning up when I came in. Much to my dismay, because he left some facial hair that I am not liking in the least little bit._

_"That thing on your face, Christian."_

_"You mean my mustache?"_

_"Yes, Christian. Why it there?"_

_"You don't like it?" He asks with his best pout face._

_"No. Get rid of it."_

_"Excuse me, Mrs. Grey?" He laughs with a mischievous grin._

_"You heard me. Shave that thing off or…" I try to come up with something, but I'm falling flat. Christian can sense the emptiness of my threat and starts to walk closer to me, like a hunter to its prey._

_"Or what, Mrs. Grey?"_

_Cheeky bastard. He knows I can't do anything… or can I?_

_"I won't be kissing you with that thing on your face, so until then… my lips are sealed."_

_"Oh, is that so?" I could see a spark of playfulness cross over Christian as he leaps forward and picks me up in his arms and begins to rain kisses down all over my face._

_I can't stop laughing as we eventually fall to the floor and Christian keeps brushing hips lips over my cheek._

_"Christian, stop that!" I protest through my laughter as his facial hair keeps tickling my face. _

_"Pucker up and I'll stop." He's laughing too as me makes a kissy face at me._

_Giving in, I kiss my dear husband and wrap my legs around him as we savor a moment laying here on our bathroom floor._

_"Mmm, I do love you, Mrs. Grey." He says with sincerity as he hovers above me._

_"Then shave that caterpillar off your lip." And we both start laughing again._

…

"Ana?" Grace calls for me, effectively ending my revere. "Are you coming, dear?"

"Yes." I tell her as I walk back towards Christian's room.

* * *

**CPOV**

Shit, Ana's been gone for a while. My dad and I have been talking while Ana's been gone. He's been telling about his practice and how he plans to retire soon to spend time at home. When I raise a question about my business he just brushes me off because he's 'not supposed to' tell me anything and I'm supposed to remember for myself.

But what if I never remember? What am I going to just never know what's happened these past 3 years?

"This is bullshit, dad. I'm sorry, but it is. I just want to know what my life has been like. I don't see this as an unreasonable request." I huff and stare down my father. Willing him to give me something, anything that could tell me something about my new life.

"Give it some time. When you go home, you will have to adjust to a new environment since your mindset is still when you lived at Escala and that will take a lot out of you. You have different routines and these new adaptions can be tiresome. In a week's time, if nothing has triggered your memory, Ana will slowly start filling in gaps for you. Too much new information at one time could do more harm than good."

A week? I am not a patient man. Just as I open my mouth to protest more, my angel walks back into the room. I honestly can't stop smiling when I see Ana because it's so hard to believe she's here and she's mine. _Legally._

"Mrs. Grey. I'm happy you've decided to come back." I tell her as she walks towards me. _Mrs. Grey… damn that sounds so sexy._

"Missing me, were you, Mr. Grey?" _Baby, you have no idea._

"In fact I was." I smirk at her until my dad clears his throat.

Tearing my gaze away from her, I look to my dad.

"Elliot and Kate will be here soon. Elliot's been here every day and when I called him to say you were awake, he told me you probably woke up purposely when he wasn't here just to piss him off." My dad laughs.

"He and Kate are still together?" I asked genuinely surprised that my brother, the man whore of Seattle himself, hasn't lost interest in someone.

"They are. Actually they're going to have their first baby soon." My dad grins, I'm assuming proud that he's finally going to be a grandfather.

"I'll be damned. Please tell me Elliot had the good sense to marry the girl before knocking her up." I joke but no one laughs.

"Christian, don't be rude. Your brother and Kate married a little less than a year after you and Ana did. They're very happy, so of course they're having a baby."

_Of course they're having a baby_. She says that as if it's a given they'd be having children since they're happy and married. But Ana I we… we don't… we don't, right…

I feel the blood drain from my face. Surely they'd tell me if I had a child. I can't have a child. I'd be a horrible father. No, not possible. I'm worrying myself for nothing.

"Christian, sweetheart. Are you alright? You look very pale." Ana asks me with concern on her face.

Should I ask her? Yes, I think I should…

"Do we…?" I stop not knowing whether I should out right ask it.

"Do we what, Christian?"

"Do we have children?" I ask her with terror seizing me as I watch the shifty glances between my mother, my father and Ana. I suddenly know what the answer is, because why else would they look suspicious and not just say 'no'?

"Oh, fuck." I mutter and everything goes black.

**A/N2: Don't forget about my Pinterest page! And if you have any memories that you think Christian should recover, just message me your ideas. Thanks a bunch you all! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Don't forget the Pinterest page that goes along with this story, the link is on my page. I hope you're enjoying the 'Remember' journey so far, and I hope that if you have questions, you know to just ask! I'd be happy to answer anything that can clear things up for you. **

**Or, if you have suggestions, I love to hear those too. **

**Reminder: When the text is in **_italics_** font, that means someone is having a flashback. Just FYI. I tried to make it easy to see that, and even dated the flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of anything originally written by E.L. James as part of the Fifty Shades Trilogy, I am only exploiting my own ideas in this fanfiction.**

**Happy reading! **

**…**

**February 22nd 2014 **

**APOV **

Oh my gosh, that is not how this was supposed to happen. Christian wasn't supposed to find out about Teddy this way.

I look to him as Grace checks his vitals and states he must have had a mild panic attack and that is what caused him to pass out. Not exactly the reaction that I was hoping for when he found out.

"I'll be just a moment." I tell Carrick as I slip out of the room and pluck my phone from my back pocket. "Please answer."

I mutter and breathe a sigh of relief when I hear that cheerful Englishman on the other line.

"John."

"Ana. What's wrong?"

"It's Christian. He's woken up." Before I can finish, he jumps in.

"Oh, that's spectacular news! I bet you're all so happy. I'd like to come see him when he's able to have visitors."

"Oh, John." That's all I can get out before I start crying for the umpteenth time today. I just can't control it. I blame the pregnancy hormones.

"Those don't sound like tears of joy, my dear girl."

"It's awful. He can't remember. He can't remember anything from the time we've been married. He woke up having thought it was 2011 and that I had just left him after he belted me in the playroom. And Teddy? He has no recollection of our son, John. And just now when he learned that we had a child, he had a panic attack! A fucking panic attack and then he passed out. How am I supposed to deal with this?"

"Oh, Anastasia. You're such a strong woman, I hate to hear you so weary. What are the doctors saying about his memory loss? Are they hopeful that he'll regain what he's forgotten?"

"They aren't sure. Mr. Montgomery, his neurologist, says that the memory loss is a side effect of the swelling that occurred when he was first hospitalized. There's a chance he may never remember, but I'm really praying that he does. How can I just start over when I have all of these memories? He isn't the same Christian that I'm married to. Not anymore."

"Don't you see, Ana. He is still_ your _Christian. That man lying in that hospital bed is the same one you've shared your bed with for the past three years. Deep down, he's still there. He was always that caring, compassionate man. You've just uncovered him slowly these past few years. You'll do it again. You'll help him recover the man that's buried below. I'm sure of it. And I'll be here to help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you so much, John. I really needed to hear that. I'm sure you'll be receiving frequent phone calls from me, so prepare yourself." I smile when I hear the genuine laughter echoing through the phone and am thankful for developing such a good friendship between myself and the good Dr. Flynn.

"Anytime, my dear. I'm always eager for a call from one of the Grey's. Your life's better entertainment than television." He laughs again and I giggle alongside him as I realize we are a quite hectic family.

"Thank you for listening, I'll let you go. Please give my best to Rhian."

"I will do. Pleasure to have helped, Mrs. Grey."

"I appreciate your time, Dr. Flynn. Bye."

"Goodbye, Ana."

Hanging up the phone, I feel much better than when I dialed. I really needed that reassurance and I think John knew that. It's going to be a hard journey, but I know that my husband is worth every step.

Just as I'm about to stand and go back to check on Christian, I see that Elliot is calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, woman. I just got Kate in the car, after she changed her shoes 4 times."

"_I couldn't find comfortable ones! You try walking around with swollen ankles._" I hear Kate yell in the background and can't help but laugh at their banter.

"Any who, we're on our way, so we'll see you shortly. How's my little brother." Passed out.

"He's resting at the moment." I tell him.

"He is? Hasn't he done that enough." Elliot jokes and I laugh. "Okay, well, we'll be there soon. See you in a bit, Ana."

"Bye, guys. Be safe!"

I hang up and smile as I realize just how excited Elliot is to see his brother. Of course he'll probably give Christian a hard time when he sees him, but I know the love that he hides beneath his tough exterior. He'd go to the ends of the earth for Christian and wouldn't need to be asked twice. I'm glad they've become so close over the past few years and I know Elliot has, and secretly Christian has, wanted that brotherly friendship for quite some time. I'm glad they finally got it. I'm hoping Christian falls back into their old ways, but if he doesn't, El will be patient with him until he does.

These past few years really have been wonderful. Like most couples, of course we fight, though never about normal couple things. We argue about private schools for our son when he's older, over where the location of our new vacation home will be, over which Audi needs upgrading, and many times, over whether or not I should quit my job. And though I've been adamant about keeping with Grey Publishing, Christian's accident has made me wonder if we'd both be better off taking a break from our hectic work lives.

Teddy would love that. He absolutely adores seeing Christian and I walk through the front door after work, so seeing us at home during the day would definitely make his big heart very happy. Christian's finally putting the past behind him and we've put to rest so many of his demons that's he's carried with him throughout his life. Finally growing past his fear of touch, he now allows his family to hug him and when Teddy touches Christian's scars on his chest, he doesn't react badly, he only holds his son just a little bit closer.

And even though Christian and I have done very well when dealing with his life before me, not everything from his past has wanted to stay hidden…

…

_November 2011_

_"Sawyer, I'd like to go to Mr. Grey's office. Please, if you call to tell Taylor, make sure he doesn't let Christian know. I want to surprise him." _

_"Yes, Mrs. Grey." He says and then leaves my office. _

_I start packing up for the end of the day, deciding that 2 o'clock is a suitable time to leave work in order to see my handsome husband. I've been missing him terribly today and am wanting a littler afternoon delight in his office. _

_After I pack up a few manuscripts and grab my purse, I lock my office door and head over to the elevators where Luke is waiting for me. _

_"Taylor's aware of our leaving GP, but has assured me Mr. Grey won't be informed of your arrival." _

_"Thank you, Luke." _

_I smile as we silently ride down in the elevator to the parking garage, just thinking about seeing Christian makes me giddy. These pregnancy hormones are really making me needy for him all of the time. _

_The trip from GP to Grey House seems to take forever, but when I finally see the sleek office building that's keeping my husband, I smile and unconsciously clench my thighs together in anticipation. Sawyer barely has the engine off before I'm jumping out of the car practically shoving him towards the entrance. _

_When we enter the building, I get the regular speculative looks from every attractive blonde employed by my husband and ignore the not-so-discreet whispers coming from the people I share the elevator with. _

_When the elevator finally signals that I've reached the 20th floor, I'm out before the doors ever open all of the way. I wave Luke off as he tells me he's going to the security office to wait with Taylor, but I don't miss the chuckle he gives when he realizes I'm not interested in anything he's saying at the moment. Because at the moment, I'm on a hunt for one Mr. Christian Grey. _

_I notice that Andrea's over by the fax machine and Olivia's nowhere to be seen, so I don't receive my usual greeting. I checked Christian's calendar, as it's synced with my assistant Hannah's, so I know he's not in a meeting. Deciding not to bother Andrea as she's working, I walk straight into his office. Not realizing what an unwelcoming scene was waiting for me on the other side of the door. _

_I see Christian's head turn quickly to the door where I stand and notice his eyes grow wide and fearful. As they rightfully should. Because standing not 5 feet in front of him is Mrs. Robinson herself. After he promised me he would never see her again. He knows how upset I was when he saw her the night he walked on me when I told him I was pregnant. Yet here she is. And when my eyes take in the rest of the room, I feel all of the air leave my lungs. Because I see a partially dressed brunette kneeling by his couch. _

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had company." My voice is venomous and I fight back the tears that threaten because I don't want to give this bitch the satisfaction. _

_"Anastasia, baby, this isn't what it looks like." Christian looks frightened, utterly terrified and I pray that it isn't because he feels guilty. _

_"Then what is it?" I ask just before slamming his office door closed. "Do tell." _

_I wave my hand in the air in signal for him to begin speaking, but he just stares at me. His mouth opening and closing, bobbing like a fish, as I apprehend that he's at a loss for words. _

_"Okay, since you obviously can't form a sentence, I'll ask Elena. Elena, what do you think you're doing here with my husband?" _

_She gives me and evil smirk just before tossing some of her overly bleached hair over her shoulder. _

_"What do you think I'm doing here, Ana?" She asks in a sickeningly sweet voice and I see she wants to play games with me. Bad idea, lady. _

_"Well, I know you're not here at Christian's request." I say and watch her sick smile fall. I mentally high five myself and think about what she's actually doing here. As insecure as I may be sometimes, I know that Christian loves me, so he wouldn't have asked her here. He wouldn't have wanted that submissive here either, so that means she showed up hoping to tempt him back to her. If I know my husband like I think I do, he would have been enraged. So I'm going to play off that, and just hope that I'm right. "He wasn't taking your phone calls, so you decided to just show up here with one of your girls and what? Hope he comes back to you? Leaves me and goes back to his old ways? I'm sorry to say that's not going to happen." _

_Her face visibly pales and I know I've hit the mark. I risk a glance at my husband who is still standing fearful, but I see the smirk playing on his beautiful lips. How could I have even doubted him? _

_"You're pathetic." I say to Elena. "He doesn't want you. He doesn't want your submissive, so I don't know why you're still here. I'm not going anywhere, so I suggest you get in through you goddamn head that you and Christian are done. After today, you're never going to speak to him. Right?" I direct my question to my husband and see he's fully smiling at me now. _

_"Fucking right." _

_When I look back to Elena, it looks like she's chewing a wasp and places her hands on her hips. _

_"Who do you think you are? You think you can keep him but you can't." _

_Christian's mouth opens to speak, and I see the anger on his face, but hold my hand up to silence him. This is my fight now. _

_"I'm Mrs. Christian Grey. And the sooner you come to terms with that, the better off we'll all be." My voice is menacing and in the corner of my eye, I see Christian straighten himself and cross his arms over his chest. Without looking over, I know that he's smiling in satisfaction. "I'm sure my husband has already asked you and your… friend… to leave. So I suggest you do that now." _

_I add a sarcastic smile and watch as she silently walks over to the kneeling girl and yanks her up my her elbow. She shoves the girls arms into a jacket and fastens it so she no longer shows how scandalously dressed she is. Without another word, we watch as Elena leaves with girl and slams the door on the way out. _

_When I turn back to look at Christian, he's stalking towards me with a proud grin gracing his handsome face. _

_"How'd you know all of that? Do you have my office bugged or something?" He jokes, but I see the quirk of his brow asking me to divulge how I knew the true nature of the situation I walked in on. _

_"I was just really hoping that I knew my husband as much as I thought I did. I knew she wouldn't give you up easily, and I know you're not taking her calls." _

_"How do you know I'm not taking her calls?" _

_"Because I had Taylor block all of her numbers from our phones." I tell him and smile when he throws his head back and laughs loudly. He claps his hands in laughter and smiles brightly at me. _

_He steps closer to me and cups my face between his large, warm hands. All of a sudden very serious he speaks again. _

_"You know that I would never do anything to put our marriage in jeopardy. Certainly never anything like that. You're the only woman for me, Anastasia. Surely you know that by now." _

_I smile softly because I do know that. My husband literally has thousands of admirers, but I'm the only one he sees. I do adore him for that. _

_"I love you." I tell him and he closes his eyes with a smile on his face, silently savoring my words as my hands slide around his waist and yank his body closer to me. _

_"I love you so much, Anastasia." His eyes open and I see love looking back at me. My love. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" His hands fall to open my jacket up and slip it from my shoulders. _

_"I'm horny." He chuckles and smiles salaciously at me. _

_"I can help with that, baby." _

_"I thought you were the right man for the job." I tell him and he growls as he places his hands behind my thighs and lifts me into his arms. _

_"I'm the only man for the job, Mrs. Grey." _

_"Then show me you can properly do the job."_

_ He kisses me soundly before laying me down on the couch. Only breaking away to quickly run and lock his office door, as we're not to be disturbed. _

…

"Ana banana!" I hear Elliot and his company breaks my thoughts.

"Hey, guys." I smile and let both he and my heavily pregnant best friend bring me in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. We would've been here sooner, but his one…" Elliot nods his head in Kate's direction and laughs when she smacks his arm.

"Speaking of which, you're going to have to wait to see him, because I'm about to pee my pants." Kate says.

"Well, why do I have to go with you?"

"You're the reason there's a person sitting on my bladder, so you'll escort me to the bathroom and you won't complain about it." She grumbles, making El and I both laugh.

"Yes ma'am." He takes her hand and leads her in the direction of the bathroom, and I decide it's time to go back to Christian's room.

Walking in, I see Grace and Carrick still sitting by his bedside and both smile when they see me come in.

"Elliot and Kate are here, they just needed the restroom first. He hasn't woken?" That thought momentarily makes me panic as I think that he won't wake up again.

"Not yet, dear. But he will." Graces tell me with reassurance in her voice, but I won't feel relief until I see his eyes open.

"I can't believe he had a panic attack. Well, actually I can. Considering what happened the first time I told him that I was pregnant."

"Yes, that was quite an unfortunate turn of events." Carrick mutters, having been told by Christian during one of their heart to hearts.

"Well, we can look on the bright side and see that he's immobile so he can't run away. That isn't how I wanted that to happen, but lucky for me he's stuck in a hospital bed and can't run off like the first time." I joke, eliciting a deep chuckle from Carrick but Grace shakes her head, seemingly still disappointed in the way Christian reacted to my news about Teddy a few years ago. At least he planned this baby. _Meticulously_ planned.

I look over to see Christian's eyes opening and am immediately at his side.

"Christian? Sweetheart?" I take his face in my hands and wait for him to fully come to.

"Darling, do you remember what happened? You blacked out…" Grace starts, but Christian rudely cuts her off before she can finish her thought.

"We have kids?" He's smiling and I dumbly continue to run my fingers through his hair. Is he happy about this? Please tell me he is. I nod my head and answer him.

"We have a son." I say. "Theodore Raymond Grey… Teddy."

"I want to meet him." He says without hesitation and I can see the look of pure joy in his eyes. I could cry right now I feel so relieved. My husband is happy and I know my little boy is going to be ecstatic to finally see his daddy after 18 long, grueling days.

**A/N2: Ugh, Elena. The vile woman. What'd ya think of her interference? And bringing a submissive to the workplace? That's not very professional, Mrs. Lincoln. I think Ana's reaction shows her maturity and her ability to access the situation without overreacting. I like a little cat fight every once and a while ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

There's a part of me saying that it isn't true; that there's no way I could have children. But more than that, there's an unfamiliar yearning in my chest that tells me it's possible. My mind drifts to think of a little girl that looks just like Ana. With long mahogany curls and soft pale skin. She's a beautiful little girl, and has my gray eyes. She smiles brightly at me and runs off with a little boy who's my carbon copy. His copper colored hair shining in afternoon sunlight as I sit in a large meadow with Ana by my side. I can see it all now, and my heart skips a beat. _Children._ I'll be damned. I want that life. I want it with my Ana.

My mind becomes clear as I regain my senses. I'm still in my hospital bed and I hear hushed voices surrounding me.

"Well, that isn't how I wanted that to happen." Ana says; her voice raw with emotion. "But lucky for me he's stuck in a hospital bed and can't run off like the first time."

First time? I can ran off?

I do see myself being terrified when learning this news, but is it really true that I wasn't man enough to stick around when she told me? Instead, I was a coward and ran?

There's that niggling in my head again that tells me I ran because I knew I wasn't father material, but the rational part of my brain is telling me that I am. If I weren't, wouldn't Ana have realized that and left?

I fight the bile that rises in my throat thinking about Ana leaving and quickly divest my mind of those thoughts.

A smile creeps on to face and I truly feel it in this moment. I'm a father and that honestly, completely makes me happy. I have a child… or children… with Ana. We have something sacred between us; life formed because of our love for each other. I don't know how I could have questioned it before.

"Christian? Sweetheart?" I hear my baby trying to get me to open my eyes and judging the feel of breathing on my face, she's right above me.

My eyelids cooperate and open to reveal the love of my life right in front of my face. I still have a smile on my face, and thankfully, she looks relieved.

"Darling, do you remember what happened? You blacked out…" I don't give my mother time to finish because I want to hear the words come from Ana's mouth. Tell me we have kids… tell me there's a symbol of our love out there that's made up of the two of us…

"We have kids?" I ask; still looking up at Ana as she runs her fingers through my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

She's all smiles as she answers me. "We have a son. Theodore Raymond Grey… Teddy."

_I have a son._ Ana and I have a son_ together_. My heart starts racing and even though I've never met him, I have so much love for him already. _Love._ What used to seem like such a foreign concept, now only feels like the only thing that matters.

"I want to meet him." Ana looks at me with so much affection when I say this and leans forward to plant a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Gail is bringing him here later. He's missed you so much. But are you sure you want to see him now? You won't know him and I don't know how he'll do with that…"

I cut her off and give her an adamant answer. "Yes. I want to see my son." My vision is blurry, and when I blink I notice why, because I feel a tear running down my face. Ana quickly dashes it away and leaves her hand on my cheek to slowly caress it. _Shit. I'm crying now?_

"Okay. You'll see him soon, Christian."

She's all smiles and I can tell she's happy. Did she really think that I wouldn't accept her and our child?_ I have to know_. I have to ask about what she said when she mention me running off.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"I heard what you said. You said you were glad I was here so I couldn't run off. What did you mean by that?"

A look of pain washes across her face and a 'v' between her eyebrows form. Her reaction causes me to frown deeply and I start to panic. Did I really do something that hurt her this badly?

I instantly think of us in the playroom that last day, but shake my head at the awful memories and try to focus solely on Anastasia.

She looks around the room and stops for a moment when her eyes meet my mother. When Grace nods to her, Ana looks back to me. "When I told you I was pregnant… you didn't take it very well."

"I didn't take it well? What do you mean?" My eyes widen because I see the tears build up in Ana's eyes and I feel so disappointed in myself for hurting her.

"Let's not do this now." She chokes out and tries to smile at me. I know this can't be good and I don't want to push her and upset her even more, so I reluctantly nod my head.

Everyone is silent for a moment until the door to my room swings open.

"Well, lookie here. Little bro finally decided he'd had enough beauty sleep. I can't say it did you much good. You're still an ugly bastard."

"Fuck off, Lelliot." I smile at him.

"Boys! Language!" We both smile at our mother as she scolds us but then Elliot does something that shocks the smile right off my face; he hugs me.

As soon as his arms touch me, I feel myself tense up. He's never hugged me before… why the hell is this happening? Just when I'm about to panic, I realize something…this isn't so bad. There's no burning, no real fear… I actually like my brother hugging me. _What the hell is that about?_ Naturally, as if I'm attuned to my brother's affection, my stronger arm wraps around Elliot and I hold him there for a minute before releasing him.

When he pulls back, I can tell he's fighting off emotion. His eyes are rimmed red and the rare serious look on his face is apparent.

"I've really missed you, bro. I'm so glad you're finally awake." He has a hand on my shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze before he backs up to take one of Kate's hands in his own. "You remember, Kate, don't you, Christian?"

"Ah, yes. The inquisitive Miss Kavanagh." I respond with a slight smile.

_"Steele? I was expecting Katherine Kavanagh." _

_"It's Miss Anastasia Steele who's here, sir."_

I remember clearly the day I was supposed to meet Kate. No offense to her, but I am so fucking happy it was Anastasia that showed up in her place. Though I was irritated at the time when Andrea told me Ana was there in Kate's stead, I couldn't be more thankful now.

"Not Kavanagh anymore, little brother. She's a Grey now." Elliot's voice brings me from my musings and I smile at the sight of him and Kate standing next to one another, one of his large hands resting on her large pregnant belly.

"Right. And congratulations to you both on that. And the baby, of course. Is this your first?" I ask.

"Yes. Our little girl is due in April." Katherine smiles at me and the excitement comes off of her in waves. I look to see Ana smiling at her and notice she has a hand resting on her own belly. I suppose she's feeling nostalgic thinking about being pregnant with Teddy. _Damn, I wish I could remember that._ Ana with a swollen belly, demanding I buy her foods when she gets strange cravings, feeling the baby kick for the first time, talking to the baby in her tummy. What once would have sent me running through the hills now fills me with yearning.

Ana looks over to me and notices I'm staring. She blushes and turns her attention back to Kate as she apparently has been talking this whole time.

"And that was when I was sure I was going into labor."

Apparently, Katherine has been having a case of something called Braxton Hicks, which is like false labor. I can say for sure that I'd be scared to death if that happened to Ana.

"Did anything like that happen with you, baby?"

"No. Teddy was actually a week late. He didn't want to leave his mama." Ana smiles at me and I know without a doubt she thinks the world of our son. There's no way there was a possibility of her being a bad mother, she's so loving, but seeing her light up as she talks Teddy warms my heart.

_Heart, Grey? Who are you?_

_A man who is hopelessly in love with his wife._

**APOV**

Christian can't stop smiling and the feeling that gives me is out of this world. I was so worried he'd react badly to finding out about Teddy. How wrong I was.

Kate tells us she can't wait to see Elliot's reaction to holding their baby and it makes me think back to how Christian so easily adapted to fatherhood after Teddy was born.

…

_"It's your turn, Grey." I mumble into my pillow and mindlessly kick the back of his leg under the covers. "I got him the last time." _

_Cursing under his breath, I feel the weight in the bed shift as Christian gets out of it. _

_Teddy has been absolutely horrendous these past few nights and I just want to sleep for just a little while. At first I was terrified that something was wrong because he wouldn't stop crying, and Grace had to assure me that it's just him being a baby. But now I think Ted just hates us and wants us to go completely insane. _

_"He definitely has your lungs." I hear Christian mutter and I squint my eyes open to see him pulling on some pajama pants. Even though I'm out of commission for sex for 2 more weeks, he's still been sleeping next to me naked. I don't know which is worse; Teddy's constant crying or my husband's incessant teasing. Both are keeping me up at night. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I question, rolling over to take up most of the space on the bed, snuggling into the warmth of the spot he just vacated. _

_"Well." He pauses and looks over to me with a smirk. "You're quite the screamer yourself, baby." _

_I pluck the nearest pillow from the bed and throw it at my husband as he walks out of the room, laughing more with each step. _

_The heaviness of my eyelids has me burying my face in my pillow, but just as I'm about to drift, I hear Christian talking to our little boy over the baby monitor. _

_"Hi, Teddy bear." His voice is gentle and quiet even though Ted's cries are still loud. "Is my little boy having trouble sleeping? Mommy just fed you. You should be happy; she won't even show me what's under her shirt right now." _

_I snort with muffled laughter and continue listening to him talking. _

_"Let's see, you don't need changed, you've been burped. Were you just lonely, son?" We just moved Ted from the bassinet in our room to the nursery that's attached to the master bedroom, and Christian still doesn't like the idea of him being away from us at night. I don't know what he'll do when Teddy goes off to college; probably move us into the closest house to whichever campus he'll be on. "Mean old mommy made you leave us, didn't she?" _

_I roll my eyes, and despite myself, I giggle. _

_"It's okay, little boy. I'll sneak you back in there. I don't think you're ready for your own room." The nursery is attached and there's audio/video monitors covering the room, but he still thinks it's too far. I don't blame him, because I was hesitant at first, but I know that he couldn't have stayed in our room forever. _

_"Now, then." He says to Ted. "Let's sit and cuddle for a bit. What do you say?" _

_Our baby's cries have lessened, just being in his daddy's presence, and as tired as I may be, I can't stop listening to Christian talking to him. It baffles me that he didn't think he was cut out for parenthood, because he's a natural._

_"You're such a handsome boy, Teddy bear. When you're older, I'll bet all the ladies are going to swarm." With that, I groan and sit up from my spot on the bed. Swinging my feet over the side, I stand to make my way towards my boys. "And they'll chase after you, but don't have too many at once, okay? It may get confusing." I hear Christian tell him as I walk through the door and my mouth drops open. _

_"Don't say that! There will be no ladies for him until he's 30, Christian Grey." He looks over at me with a sheepish grin on his face and plants a kiss on Ted's forehead. _

_"It just so happens I waited until I was almost thirty before my first girlfriend and things turned our pretty well for me, so that might not be a bad idea, Mrs. Grey." He tells me and I smile. _

_"Just 'pretty well,' Mr. Grey?" I tease._

_"Perfect, baby. Things have turned out perfectly." He winks at me and I swoon. _

_I stand next to him as Ted finally succumbs to exhaustion and his big blue eyes close. Just looking at my beautiful little boy brings so much joy to me; more than I ever thought possible. _

_"Christian?" _

_"Yes, baby?" _

_"You can put Teddy back in the bassinet in our room." I don't even have to see his face to know he's wearing a look of victory. _

…

I'm brought back to the now as I hear Elliot talking about how much he appreciates the new curves on Kate's body due to her pregnancy and he makes a comment about her growing breasts. I laugh even as Grace gasps in shock.

"Elliot!" His mother scolds him, but he gives her a questioning look and shrugs his shoulders. I can see Carrick trying to hold back his laughter, and then my gaze goes back to Christian who is looking questioningly at me.

"Is that where this killer ass came from, baby?" Christian asks me and runs his hand that was resting on my hip around to cup my rear.

I am beet red as I cannot believe he just said that in front of his parents.

"Christian!" I try to sound commanding, but am failing because I'm trying not to laugh.

"What? It's a legitimate question…" He murmurs and I hear Carrick and Elliot as they can't stop the laughter rolling out of them.

Grace throws up her hands and says something about questioning where she went wrong, but the boys just keep laughing.

We hear a woman's shriek through the loud laughter and look to the doorway. I'd know that shriek anywhere and then notice Mia come barreling in straight to hug her brother.

"Well, hello to you too, sis." Christian wheezes out as she's hugging him so tightly.

"Mia, for fuck's sake, let the man breathe." Elliot exclaims and Grace slaps his shoulder as to berate him for his language.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited you're awake!" She continues to hug him, but loosens her grip enough to where he can wrap an arm around her too. There are tears in her emerald green eyes as she stares at her brother with shock and so much love.

It's been hard on everyone while Christian's been in this hospital, but Mia seemed to had taken it the hardest. Well, right behind me.

She's been here everyday, spending time in the chapel when she wasn't by his bedside and constantly keeping Ted company when she left the hospital. I hope that if the baby growing inside of me is a little girl, that she and Ted can be as close and as loving as Elliot and Christian are to Mia. Growing up an only child was hard, and I'm so lucky my children will always have a sibling to turn to.

"I'm glad I'm awake too. How have you been, little sister?" Christian asks once she's finally released him from a death grip.

"Oh, Christian. So much has happened! I can't wait to tell you all about it!" She yells and hugs him again.

Just when I start to think about how I'm going to handle listening to all of Mia's crazy stories, I see Taylor at the door, motioning for me to come out.

I make my way into the hallway with Jason and see Gail standing there with Teddy in her arms. I notice my little boy looks sad and it truly breaks my heart that I've had to spend so much time away from him lately.

When he lifts his head from Gail's shoulder, he sees me and starts furiously kicking his feet. She sets him down and he comes running towards me.

"Hello, my little boy!" I say ask I pick him up and cover his chubby cheeks with kisses. He starts to giggle and I feel my heart skip a beat. His little laugh is the most precious sound in the world.

I see Gail giving mine and Christian's dinner to Taylor and I smile and wave at her. She's an absolute angel for the things she's done for the family while Christian was in a coma.

"Mama!" My Teddy yells as he wraps his arms around my neck. I stand there a minute and savor my little boy being in my arms.

"Teddy bear, there's someone here who wants to see you." I tell him and he looks to me with a furrow in his brow. _So much like your daddy, little Ted._

"Hmm, mama?" He asks, but I don't answer. I just start walking back to Christian's room.

When I walk into the room, Christian looks straight to me, ignoring a chattering Mia. There's a look of pure awe on his face and I can see his eyes start to glisten. I whisper to Teddy to look behind him and when he does, there's no mistaking the absolute joy in his little voice.

"DADDY!" He yells and tries to wriggle free from my arms. I walk him over to his daddy and Christian lifts his stronger arm out so he can bring Teddy to hug against his chest.

Teddy immediately complies and buries his head in Christian's neck. I see the tears flowing freely from Christian's eyes and he rocks his body back and forth, holding our son to him.

Teddy lifts his face and puts his hands to Christian's cheeks and pushes together to pucker Christian's lips. Teddy gives his daddy a big kiss and then hugs him again. This only makes Christian cry more and he looks to me. He mouths 'thank you' to me and starts kissing Ted's head repeatedly.

I can't help but cry at the sight of my beautiful husband holding our precious boy. Ted has missed him so much and this moment means so much to not only him, but for Christian too. He's learning to be a parent all over again.

"Aw, this is just so sweet! And to think, in a couple of months you'll have another one!" Mia squeals and my eyes widen at her announcement of my pregnancy.

So much for any of my plans to tell Christian about our children following through. I look over to Christian and he's staring at me, silently asking if it's true. I nod my head and place a hand on my sweater covered belly that hides my tiny bump. As I caress my tummy, Christian looks down to watch my hand he starts to cry even more and puts his face into Teddy's curly locks. I make my way over to his bed, sit on the edge and hug Christian with Teddy between us. When he finally looks back up I see the adoration on his face and he tells me. "I love you so much, baby. Thank you, thank you." And he repeats this over and over again until his tears have run out.


	5. Chapter 5

****Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!****

I hold my precious baby boy in my arms as he continues to chatter away. _Damn, he must be around Mia a lot to have picked up her talking skills._ I just look at my son and notice that he's a carbon copy of me. He has Ana's beautiful blue eyes, but everything else is me. There's no mistaking whose son he is and that makes me smile. He keeps talking to me about things I don't have any idea what are, but his enthusiasm is what makes it so adorable. A minute ago he was telling me what he ate for lunch and you'd think he'd won the lottery with the smile he had on his face instead of talking about eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Everyone else has left and it's just me, Ana and our little guy. I've changed from a hospital gown to some comfortable sweats, we've eaten dinner and now we're just spending time together. I can't help but reflect on how different things are in my life. I woke up thinking I'd lost the love of my life and then it turned out I married her, had a perfect son and now have her pregnant again. I don't think I could have dreamed a better life if I'd tried.

"That's an awfully big smile on your face, Mr. Grey." Ana is looking at me as I hold our son, and I know she's happy we're all together.

"You've given me the perfect life, Anastasia. I'm so lucky I found you."

"Well, technically, I found you. Then fell head first into your office. Was it my clumsiness you fell in love with?" She giggles and it's music to my ears.

"It was the whole package, baby." How I could have wanted anything less than this life with Ana is beyond me. To only see her on the weekends. Her not looking at. Not touching me. The thought makes me frown.

"Where'd that smile go, love?" Ana looks at me with concern across her gorgeous face.

"I almost ruined us." I barely whisper. I hit her. I hit my angel. I don't know why I thought I'd find enjoyment in that, because the mere thought now makes me sick to my stomach.

"Don't, Christian. That's in the past and you need to just leave it there. Okay, sweetheart?" Her terms of endearment for me make me smile again. She really is perfect.

She starts to clean the room up a little and looks at her watch.

"It's almost 10 and that's way past this little one's bedtime. He'll be one cranky guy if I don't get him into bed soon." She tells me and I frown. I don't want them to go.

"I don't want you to leave." I can't help but tell her. She's frowning too, and I know it's selfish of me, but I don't ever want to be apart again. Even just for one night.

"How about I go take Teddy bear to your parent's house and I come back here. How does that sound, love?" I know that if I say yes it'll be incredibly selfish because she should be sleeping in a bed in a home, not here in a hospital room, but damn I don't think I can take the distance. Not this soon.

"If you don't mind staying… please stay." I look at her and she smiles back at me. And I honestly don't think she minds staying.

"I'll be back soon. Alright?" I look at Teddy who's on my lap, obviously tired because he's quiet now and absentmindedly rubbing his hand on my chest.

It's the most amazing feeling; my son touching my chest and feeling nothing but comfort.

"Teddy, say night night to daddy. It's time to get you to Grandma and Poppy's house, little one."

"No!" Teddy yells and clings to me for dear life.

"Teddy, honey, we'll be back in the morning." Ana tries to tell him, but he's just not having it. He buries his face in my neck and I hear him start to cry. I don't think my heart can take this. My little boy is scared to leave me because he hasn't had me with him in so long. My poor son…

"Teddy." I try to console him. "Teddy bear. Come on, look at daddy." It takes him a minute, but he looks at me with tears in his big blue eyes. "You'll be back here in the morning, okay? You just need to go to sleep, and I do too. Can you let mommy take you to Grandma and Poppy's house?"

He's hesitant, but after a minute he nods and hugs me again.

"Love, daddy." He tells me and I almost break down. My little boy loves me. My little boy. Mine. He's precious and loves his daddy. I can't stand the thought of being away from him for just a few hours, but I know we both need our sleep. Admittedly, I'm exhausted and the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner I'll see him again.

_Fuck, Grey. You sound like a kid the night before Christmas. _

But really, spending time with my wife and son is like Christmas morning.

Ana walks over and pries my little guy from my side and leans down to kiss me.

"Daddy, loves you Teddy. I'll see you in the morning, son." I tell him and he gives me a little wave that melts my heart. "Come back soon, Mrs. Grey. I'll miss you."

I look at Ana and smile at my precious girl.

"I'll be back before you know it. Why don't you rest while I'm gone, hmm?" She gives me another kiss, tells me she loves me and then she's gone.

Damn, I love that woman. To think I could have lost her forever.

I lean my bed back and close my eyes, and think back to that awful time…

_"__Count, Anastasia!" I command in my best dominate voice. _

_"__One!" She shouts and I hear a waiver of uncertainty in her cry. _

_All you have to do is tell me to stop, baby. This is all up to you. _

_I strike her again and she calls out "Two!" I can feel my breathing pick up as I watch her submitting to me. I look at the red lines forming on her backside and I feel hesitant. _

_She hasn't safe worded… she wants this, Grey. YOU want this. Buck up. _

_"__Three!" I can hear the emotion in her voice, but I don't stop. _

_I'm controlling her and it's the biggest turn on for her to give herself to be so completely... to trust me this wholly. _

_"__Four!" She yells again and now I can't bear to look at the marks I've made on her beautiful skin. _

_Look, Grey! Look at her pretty red ass. You want this, just look. _

_But I can't. I don't know why I can't, but I just can't. _

_"__Five." She barely chokes this out and I think she's getting tired. _

_One more, baby. And I'll make love to you and show you the benefit of your submission. _

_I lay the belt across her behind once more and once she whispers "Six." I drop the belt to the ground and pull my beautiful Anastasia into my arms. I just want to show her what she means to me, but she's mumbling for me to let go of her. _

_I can't, Ana. I can't let go._

_"__Don't touch me!" She yells at me and I am absolutely petrified. I'm so scared… she's going to run. _

_"__This is what you really like? Me, like this?" She asks me with so much disdain and hatred in her voice I just want to die. _

_Don't hate me, Ana. Please. _

_I just continue to stare at her lovely face that is now tear stained and has disgust written all over it. Tears I've given her, disgust I've made her feel. I feel my heart speed up as she continues to look at me. _

_"__Well, you are one fucked-up son of a bitch." No, no, no. Please God, no. _

_"__Ana." I start to plead because I know she's going to leave me. _

_"__Don't you dare 'Ana' me! You need to sort your shit out, Grey!" She tells me and turns around to walk out the door. _

_I stand completely stunned in the middle of my playroom. What was once a sanctuary for me has now become my own personal hell. I look around at the red walls where whips and canes hang on the walls and I feel the bile rise in my throat. _

_Is this what I want? No. I want my Ana. But can it really be so easy to give it up for her? I'd give up my life for her. I can do this. _

_I want to run to her, but I know she hates me. I'm scared that when I walk out of this room she will have fled and I'll never see her. _

_I take one last look at the room and at the belt on the floor and I truly hate myself. I hurt the only woman I've ever loved and now she'll never know. She'll only think of the pain that I have inflicted on her. _

_Walking out of the room, I head to my bedroom. If she's still here, I'll comfort her and tell her how I feel. If she's still here…_

_When I stand outside of my bedroom door, I feel nervous. I hate that I am going to see her crying. To know that I'm the one who has hurt her. My precious girl. _

_When I finally decide to open the door I feel the wind leave me. There's no one here. The bed is empty. I walk into the bathroom; no Ana. I look on the balcony; no Ana. She's left and it's no one's fault but my own. _

_I change my clothes and walk to the security courters. I want to see what state she was in when she left. I find Taylor already there and judging by the look on his face, he must have seen the video footage of Ana leaving the playroom. He looks at me with disgust and cold eyes, and I feel like my chest is about to explode. _

_"__Taylor… when Ana left… did she…"_

_"__Miss Steele is still here, sir. She returned to her bedroom once she left your… special… room." _

_My special room. More like my hell hole. Wait… she's here?! _

_"__She's in her room?!" _

_"__Yes sir." _

_He doesn't even try to hide the displeasure in his voice, but right now I don't care, I have to see Ana. _

_I rush back down to my room and pick up some arnica cream and some Advil. I hope she lets me put the cream on her behind to soothe her. I don't want to cause her any discomfort… not more than I already have. I'll be lucky if she even looks at me, let alone touch her. _

_I pause briefly outside of her bedroom when I hear gentle sobs coming from inside. This absolutely wrecks me. She sounds so broken and I am the one who did this to her. _

_Why didn't you safe word, Ana? If you didn't want it, I wouldn't have done it. I would have stopped. I don't blame her though. I should have stopped anyway. I could hear it in her voice as she counted. But I continued anyway because of the high I got from the control I felt over her. _

_I couldn't even stand looking at her ass as I hit her because I didn't want to see the red lines forming. So why didn't I stop? _

_Because you're a monster, Grey. _

_I finally decide to open the door and when I do, I feel my heart fall into my stomach and a ball of emotion latches itself in my throat. She's curled into the center of the bed, crying as she lays there. _

_I walk carefully to the bedside and set down the Advil and arnica cream. I gingerly climb into bed behind her and like the jackass that I am, I tell her to hush. I can't handle listening to her cry knowing I'm the cause, so I selfishly tell her that for my own peace of mind. _

_I see her body tense and I close my eyes to take a breath. "Don't fight me, Ana, please." I beg her as I put my arms around her. I put my nose her in hair and smell her glorious Ana scent and begin to place feather light kisses on her neck. "Don't hate me." I can't help but let the words slip out as I am wrapped around her. I just want her in my arms forever. I don't want her to hate me. _

_I immediately regret this as it only makes her cry harder. I try to comfort her best I can as I continue to kiss her. We just lie there for what feels like a lifetime. Neither of us says anything, we just watch the sunrise from my ivory tower. _

_When I can't stand the silence any longer, I tell her I brought Advil and arnica cream. When I do, she turns herself around so her beautiful face is right next to mine. When she lays her head on my bent arm, I relish in the contact. It feels so good when she touches me… her hand reaches up to caress my face and I close my eyes. I left out a deep breath, because this has to be a good sign. She didn't yell, she didn't throw a punch. She just touches me. _

_"__I'm sorry." She whispers and my eyes quickly open. _

_"__What for?" I should be apologizing, not you baby. Not my angel. _

_"__What I said." Oh… _

_"__You didn't tell me anything I didn't know. I am sorry I hurt you." More than sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show her how sorry. _

_She shrugs and mumbles that she asked for it. But I know that it shouldn't have happened. She wasn't ready and I didn't enjoy it. What she says next though cuts me deep. _

_"__I don't think I can be everything you want me to be." No, no. Baby, no! _

_"__You are everything I want you to be." Truer words have never been spoken. Just tell her you love her, Grey. Tell her you'll give it all up for her. Just say the words… _

_"__I don't understand. I'm not obedient, and you can be as sure as hell I'm not going to let you do that to me again. And that's what you need, you said so." Those are some of the reasons I love you, baby. _

_I can give it up. Can't I? I close my eyes and think of what to tell her. I want to tell her that it's nothing compared to her, but I stop myself. I really, truly am a monster and I know that even if I can give this up, I'll never be a good enough man for her. _

_"__You're right." I say as I look back at her face that's full of hurt. "I should let you go. I am no good for you." _

_I see the emotions changing on her face, and if possible, she looks even more pained. Why, baby? I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this because I love you. _

_"__I don't want to go." She whispers and it tears at my heart. _

_What heart, Grey? If you had one, you wouldn't be in this situation. _

_"__I don't want you to go, either." And I don't. But I want her to be happy. I want the world for her. I reach out to touch her, stroking her cheek and wiping away the tears I've caused her. "I've come alive since I've met you." I love you. I trace her full bottom lip with my thumb, savoring the feeling of her beneath my touch. _

_"__Me too. I've fallen in love with you, Christian." _

_NO! No, you can't. I'm nothing. You're pure and innocent and I'm nothing but a devil. _

_"__No." I barely manage to breathe out. It's right for me to love her. She's Ana. She's perfect. She's an angel. How could anyone not fall in love with her? "You can't love me, Ana. No… that's wrong." I'm a monster whose own mother couldn't love him. How am I worthy of her love? _

_I'm not. _

_"__Wrong? Why's it wrong?" She seems confused, but I don't understand how. _

_"__Well, look at you. I can't make you happy." She deserves nothing but happiness, and someone a whole lot better than me. _

_"__But you do make me happy." She's frowning at me like she's can't figure out why I'm saying this to her. Not long ago she was telling me I was a fucked-up son of a bitch… that's why it's wrong my sweet, Anastasia. _

_"__Not at the moment, not doing what I want to do." I may want to give this shit up for her, but the urge won't go away quickly. It would take time to get past my shit. Time she could spend being happy with someone else… oh, God. I don't want her with anyone else. I fight back the tears that start to sting my eyes and focus on her voice. _

_"__We'll never get past this, will we?" She whispers to me and I feel my heart break. _

_You're doing this for her, Grey. Suck back your selfish wants and let her go… _

_I shake my head and avert my eyes from her. I don't think I could look into her beautiful eyes and not lose it. _

_"__Well… I'd better go then." She sits up and I panic. _

_"__No, don't go." Fuck, Grey. What are you doing? _

_"__There's no point in me staying." I see it in her eyes that I've lost her. She's lost all hope for us and I want to die. "I'm going to get dressed. I'd like some privacy." Her voice is void of emotion and fuck if that doesn't crush me even more. Where's my happy, Ana? _

_You broke her, Grey. _

_She leaves to go to my room and I just stay there for a moment not knowing what to do. She can't get herself home. Not like this. As I think this, I make my way to see Taylor so I can tell him to be on standby to take Ana back home. _

_"__Taylor." He looks at me with a cold stare and I know he knows I've hurt Ana. I deserve a lot worse than a stare, I deserve to have my ass kicked. _

_"__Sir." He says in a flat voice. _

_"__Miss Steele will need a ride home. She went to get ready, so be prepared to take her." I can hear the crack in my voice, but I clear my throat and make my way back to the great room so I can wait on Ana… so I can see her one last time… _

_As I wait for her I get a call from Welch and reluctantly answer. If he's one step closer to finding Leila, then I'll take it no matter how upset I am. _

_"__Grey." _

_"__Welch. Listen, we were finally able to get into contact again with Miss William's husband and he told us she left him four months ago for another man." _

_"__What?!" Welch's men contacted him yesterday and he didn't day shit about this. I'm livid._

_"__He said he didn't know what to do when we contacted him before." _

_"__Well, he could have told use the fucking truth. What's his number? I need to call him." _

_"__I'll send his information via email ASAP, sir." _

_"__Welch, this is a real fuckup." As I say this, I see my angel walking back into the room. _

_Welch is rambling on about more men, and traces but I'm focused on Ana. _

_"__Find her." I snap and end the call. _

_I can't keep my eyes off of her, for fear this is the last time we'll be this close. _

_I watch as she steps towards the couch to pick up her backpack and she doesn't even look at me. I'm silently pleading with her to just look at me, but she doesn't. _

_She walks out of the room and towards the kitchen, and like the lost little puppy that I feel like, I follow. _

_I see her take and place the gifts I've given her on the breakfast bar. Her Mac, her blackberry, fuck even her car keys. Why is she doing this? I gave those things to her. _

_When she finally looks at me, she has no emotion on her face. She just asks for the money that Taylor got for her car. But I can't focus because she is trying to give me back her gifts…_

_"__Ana, I don't want those things, they're yours. Take them." Why is she doing this? _

_"__No, Christian. I only accepted them under sufferance-and I don't want them anymore." _

_"__Ana, be reasonable." Really, Ana? Sufferance? _

_"__I don't want anything that will remind me of you. I just want the money that Taylor got for my car." _

_She's gutting me and the looks on her face says she doesn't care. I can't help but gasp at my caring Ana's cold words. "Are you really trying to wound me?" _

_"__No. I'm not. I'm trying to protect myself." _

_Protect herself? From me? Oh, Ana. I love you. She just wants to forget me and those things are reminders of our time together. She's slowly killing me. I don't want her to forget us… _

_"__Please, Ana, take that stuff." _

_"__Christian, I don't want to fight- I just need the money." _

_She really doesn't want to remember us? She just wants to forget? Dammit, Ana. Why do you have to hate me? _

_I ask if she can take a check and she tries to make a joke about thinking I'm good for it. She thinks a joke will make light of this situation? There is no light… once she's gone… it's perpetual darkness. _

_I leave to go to my office and look at the receipt Taylor gave me for the sale of her car. $24,000. I scoff, that thing was an unsafe hunk of metal. But, hey, it gives Ana some money to have since I apparently won't have the opportunity to share my wealth with her any longer, then that's just fine with me. My wealth makes her uncomfortable now, but she would have gotten used to it. I could have always taken care of her… _

_After I sign the check, I get an envelope to put it in, knowing she'll wait to look at it if I put it in one. If she sees the amount, she'll refuse the check, and I want her to have this money. _

_When I return to her, I feel all of the life being sucked out of me as I know I'm moments from leaving me forever. I give her the envelope and explain that Taylor got a good amount for her "classic" car. I tell her Taylor will take her home, but she tries to argue. _

_"__That's fine. I can get myself home, thank you." Don't do this, baby. Don't fight me in our last moments. _

_"__Are you going to defy me at every turn?" _

_"__Why change a habit of a lifetime?" She asks and damn I am going to miss her smart mouth. Always so witty, my Ana. _

_I can't help my frustration as she wants to go alone… that she wants to go at all… _

_"__Please, Ana, let Taylor take you home." _

_Taylor, like the good man that he is, pops up out of nowhere and tells her he's going to get the car. That's why I pay him the big bucks. _

_She looks back at me and I feel like we're 1,000 miles apart. I take a step towards her only for her to take a step back. That hurts… _

_"__Don't, please. I can't do this." _

_She grabs her stuff and heads to the elevators in the foyer. I just want to hold her one last time. To comfort her, but she doesn't want me. She wants distance… _

_I press the button for the elevator and as soon as the doors open, she jumps inside. I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest and I can't believe what's happening. She looks at me one more time and says, "Goodbye, Christian."_

_My heart is literally leaving in that elevator and all I can say is, "Ana, goodbye." I'm broken and she looks away. I see more tears falling but then the doors close and my view of my sweet angel is gone. _

_I can't move. I let her leave. I practically pushed her out of this apartment when I told her it was wrong to love me. _

_I stay there standing for I don't know how long. Praying to the Lord in Heaven that my love comes back to me… but she never does. I feel so empty and I don't know what to do with myself. _

_I walk to my bedroom and feel an ache with each step. She won't be there when I open the door. Her presence is never going to be back in the apartment and it's my fault. _

_What am I supposed to do with my life now? The thought of going back to the life I had before Ana makes me sick to my stomach and the idea of being with another woman rips through me. I can never be with anyone else ever again. I love, Ana. Only Ana. I could never entertain the idea of any other woman being with me._

_I make it to my room before I start crying. This is the first time since my childhood that I've cried and I can't stop. I don't even make it to the bed and fall to my knees on the floor. I bend over with my head rested on my folded hands on the ground and sob uncontrollably. _

_What the hell as happened to me? Billionaire, genius, dominate, CEO reduced to tears over a woman. _

_Over THE woman. _

_I cry for what feels like hours and I crawl to my bed. I spot something there and wipe the tears away from my face. There's a note… _

This reminded me of a happy time.

Thank you,

Ana.

_My heart breaks over and over again as I run my finger over her writing. I look at the present she's left me and it's a model kit for a Blanik L23 glider. She's left this for me to let me think back to Georgia. Gliding with my girl was one of the best experiences of my life. Then again, everything I've shared with Ana have been the best times of my life. _

_How can she be gone? I need Flynn. I need to sort this out before I completely lose it. I want to be better for her, but I don't know how. I don't know if I can. _

_I know I can give up the BDSM, but what about the other shit? I'm a fucked up sadist who beats and fucks women that look like my crack whore mother. How could I ever be good enough for my angel? _

_I can't. _

_I get my phone out of my pocket and look at the background photo. It's of me and Ana at her graduation. It's the only photo we'll ever have together and I'll always treasure it. _

_I click the speed dial for my best confidant and wait for an answer. _

_"__Christian?" _

_"__Yeah…" I can barely get the words out as my tears start flowing again. _

_"__Christian? What's wrong?"_

_"__She left me… Ana left me…" I sob into the phone. _

_"__I'm on my way to Escala, Christian. I'll be there in just a bit." I don't answer and just throw my phone down. _

_I hear a knock on the door and my head shoots up. Is it, Ana? Has she come back to me? _

_I race to the door and when I swing it open my heart sinks as it's only Taylor standing there. _

_"__Sir, I dropped Miss Steele at her apartment, but she was extremely upset the whole ride and didn't stop crying." _

_Oh, shit. If he's trying to make me feel bad, it's useless… I couldn't feel worse. _

_"__Thank you, Taylor. John Flynn is on his way here, please see that he's immediately showed in." I don't even look at Taylor because I can't stand the disgust in his voice, and I know I'd see it on his face. _

_"__Sir." He acknowledges and leaves me standing there. _

_There's no point in anything anymore. Not without, Ana… maybe she'll come back. _

_My phone starts to ring and my heart beats picks up. I race to the phone and curse as I see it's Elena calling me. Fuck, why is she calling? And why now of all times? _

_"__What?" I bark into the phone and sniff a little and wipe my tears. _

_"__Christian, darling? You sound strange, what's wrong?" She asks and I'm completely annoyed. Just the sound of her voice has pissed me off right now. _

_"__Elena, now isn't a good time." I skip the courtesy and urge her to get to the point. _

_"__Is it that girl, Christian? Is that what's got you so upset? I can send a nice little trained sub, right over to you to help alleviate some of that stress, dear." I literally gag when I hear this. _

_"__NO! Don't ever talk about, Anastasia and NEVER suggest sending ANYONE over to me. Are we clear?" _

_"__Oh, you definitely need some control… that girl will never…" I don't let her continue and hang up the phone. _

_Has she always been his obnoxious? I ask myself and I already know the answer. Yes, she has. But I owe it to her for helping me when I was younger. _

_I feel a shiver run down my spine thinking back to when I was 15 and I almost doubt her… I shake it off when I hear a knock on the door and Flynn poke his head in. _

_I know I am quite the sight. My nose is running, my face is tear stained, and I'm sitting on the floor of my room. _

_"__Flynn." I acknowledge him and he walks into my room. I don't know what to say to him. How do I tell him I ruined my own life? That I let the best thing that's ever happened to me walk out of my apartment? _

_"__Christian." I see John's lips moving, but I hear Ana's voice. _

_What the hell? _

_"__Christian!" It happens again and I don't know what's going on. "Christian, please wake up honey, you're having a nightmare!" _

I open my eyes, and before me is my beautiful Ana with tears in her eyes.

"Ana?"

"Christian." She chokes out. "You were having a nightmare."

I feel tears on my cheeks and I'm all sweaty. Her leaving me was the worst nightmare of my life, but here she is. In front of me… my wife.

"Ana…" I gasp and pull her to me. It's difficult to hug her with one arm, but I do the best I can because I need her comfort. "Baby, baby, baby."

"Christian, I can't remember the last time you had a nightmare. What was it about?"

I look at her when she pulls away, and it seems that I talk with her about my nightmares. Does she know all of the dark things about me?

"Was it about your mother?" Well, that answers that.

"You know?" Of course she knows, dumbass. How else would she have known to ask?

"Of course I know, love." She puts her hands on my cheeks to cup my face and tenderly kisses my lips.

"How do you know?"

"You told me."

I told her and she's still with me? I must not have told her everything. "When?" I ask.

"The night you first asked me to marry you."

First… I did it more than once? "First? Once wasn't good enough?" I start to laugh but see pain in her eyes. What happened the first time?

"We'll talk about that another time. You told me about your subs… why they all look alike. We've had this discussion many times before. Some with Flynn, sometimes just us. You chose those women as subs because you wanted to punish your mother. Even when you were beating them, you were still having your nightmares. But, then came me. We didn't have that. We found love with each other, and when you stopped trying to punish your mother, your nightmares stopped. With me, your nightmares aren't there, because you've opened up and let go of some of the anger." She tells me and I can't believe my ears. She knows, yet her she sits. She knew before we were married, and yet she married me anyway? The woman is truly a saint.

"Baby…" I can't form a sentence, and she knows I'm struggling because she puts a finger on my lips then takes it away so that she can kiss me again.

_Damn, I've missed her kisses. She always tastes so good, so sweet. _

After a beat, she moves away again, and I groan at her leaving my mouth.

"Was that what it was about, love?" She asks me with genuine concern on her face.

I knew Anastasia was special because I didn't have nightmares when I was with her, and for her to tell me I don't have them at all anymore, it is amazing. But this wasn't the usual nightmare. It was THE nightmare. Her leaving…

"I was dreaming about when you… when we … when we weren't together. They day you left." I start to get chocked up thinking about that awful time.

"Oh, Christian. I'm here though. I'm here." She puts both arms around me and hugs me tight.

"How did I get you back? How did that happen?"

"Darling, let's talk about that some tomorrow. I think it's best we sleep right now. It's a little after 11 and I know you must be exhausted, you've had a big day." She kisses me quickly again, and I notice she's changed her clothes.

She's wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and a snug pair of yoga pants that show off her hot as hell ass._ Damn, those mommy curves. _I don't even realize what I am doing until Ana laughs, "Christian!" And then I notice I'm rubbing my hardening dick through my sweatpants.

Thank goodness she's my wife, or that would have been embarrassing.

I blush and little then take my hand away.

"Feel free to pick up where I've left off, baby." She blushes and slides into bed next to me. _Mmm, her warm body._

With that tight shirt on I can see her little baby bump and I smile. I keep my eyes on it and my hands itch to touch her tiny tummy, but I don't know if that's normal.

As if she could read my mind, Ana takes me hand and places it on her swollen belly. The feeling is indescribable. This spot is growing my baby inside of the woman I love. I feel tears on my face and can't believe how emotion I've been today. But, that's my baby in there. My child is growing. I wish I could remember Teddy growing inside of Ana, and maybe I will someday, but for now I am going to relish this time, with our Blip number 2.

_Blip?_ Where the fuck did that come from?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Okay, let me know what kind of flashback you guys want to see Ana and Christian experience and I'll be sure to include those. It call be parts from the 2nd and 3rd books that the wonderful E.L. James wrote and you want to see Christian's POV, or they could be ideas for new events that you want to read about them experiencing. Just let me know via PM or review and I'll include them in this fanfic. **

**Credits for the original Fifty Shades Trilogy for to E.L. James. **

* * *

**CPOV**

_July 2012_

_"__Let's get out of here." I whisper in Ana's ear and smile when I see goose bumps form on her lovely skin._

_"__Christian!" Ana giggles and swats my shoulder. "The reception has just started, and we both have speeches to give." _

_We're on the dance floor on The Terrace at the beautiful Pan Pacific Seattle hotel and I can't stop myself from letting my hands wander all over my beautiful wife's body. We've just watched my brother and Kate get married and now everyone is enjoying the reception. I hear chatter all around me, but my eyes are focused on the love of my life in my arms. It's a warm summer night, but there's a cool breeze and the uncharacteristically clear Seattle sky is above us. _

_Ana is so beautiful in her matron of honor dress. It's a strapless, long, mint green dress that suits her perfectly. She has her hair put up and I am lost in her beauty. Kate and Elliot were supposed to get married in May; my Ana would have been 9 months pregnant and ready to pop. Kate was so caring of how my girl would be feeling, so they changed their date and now here on the first day of July, they've displayed their love to each other to a small group of family and friends. _

_I am the best man and Ana the matron of honor, so naturally during the ceremony we kept stealing glances at each other. At one point my sole focus was on her until we heard a baby cooing from the front row. My mother sat there with our baby Teddy bear in her arms and he was a giggling mess. I thank God he's not a fussy baby and didn't cry during the ceremony, although he did call attention to himself. I saw a twinkle in Kate's eyes as Ted made baby chatter during the ceremony, and I imagine she and my brother will be discussing babies soon. _

_Now as we dance with each other I think about the love I have for this beautiful woman and how I just want to steal her away from everyone. She stayed at my parent's house with Kate and Mia last night and Elliot and I stayed at our house on the sound. We drank and laughed and talked about his upcoming marriage, and although I had fun, I desperately missed Ana. She texted me all night until she fell asleep, but sleep doesn't come easily for me when she's not there beside me. I slept on her side of the bed last night just to feel like I was near her. _

_We're all staying at my parent's house tonight and we're seeing Kate and Elliot off in the morning when they depart for their honeymoon in Bora Bora. I can't wait to have some alone time with Ana after all the wedding chaos. We haven't made love since before Teddy was born and at her doctor's appointment on Friday, Dr. Greene gave her the green light. _

_I've been desperate for her and I know she's been missing me too. I've gotten the Denny Suite for us here in the hotel and before we leave for my parent's house, she and I will spend some quality time together. Carrick and Grace have already said they would take Teddy on back to their house and Ana's pumped milk, so if Teddy gets hungry there won't be a problem. Ana doesn't know what I've got planned yet, and I'm excited to see her reaction. _

_"__What are you thinking about with a smile that, Mr. Grey?" Ana asks me with an answering smile on her angelic face. _

_"__How happy I am that it's me who has you in his arms. You're perfect, love. I'm a lucky bastard for having you." _

_Ana has tears in her eyes and I know she's been an emotion wreck today. But I can't help but tell her how much I love her and how lucky I am. I'm nothing without her love. _

_"__Mmm, I believe I'm an equally lucky woman for having an adoring husband like you who loves me so much." _

_"__I do. I do love you so very much, Mrs. Grey." I lean down to kiss her and I instantly taste her desire. Even though we're in public, she doesn't hold back the passion she has for me. _

_She skates a hand into my hair, grabs a handful and pulls; yanking me even further into her mouth. I know I should be mindful of our surroundings, but at this moment, I really don't care. Both of my arms are around her and I squeeze her to me. When she flicks her tongue into my mouth I can't hold back my moan. _

_I want her so much._

_..._

"Honey, wake up. The nurse has to check you over." I'm called from the most vivid, spectacular dream I have ever had, to open my eyes and see Ana. She still has sleepy eyes, but moves from my bed to let the offending nurse check my IV's.

"How'd you sleep, love?" My angel asks, but I want to wait until we're alone to share my dream with her. It felt so real.

"Amazing actually. I always sleep well with you, baby."

The nurse finishes checking me over and tells me I can be taken of IV fluids today. They removed my catheter yesterday and thank God, because that's just disgusting. It was a bitch getting up to go the bathroom, but I'd rather struggle to get there than have a bag of my urine attached to me.

Ana laughed and told me she had a similar reaction when she had a catheter, but when I asked her when she was in the hospital to have had a catheter; she got quiet and said we'd discuss it another time.

I really hate that. I feel like I'm taking a back seat drive to my own life and I can't stand feeling like that. I know I should be patient and see if things come back on their own, but I am not a patient man and I don't like being at a disadvantage to my life.

Once the nurse leaves Ana comes back to me and lies with me. We're silent for a few moments and I decide to bring up my dream.

"Can I tell you about the dream I had last night, baby?"

"Of course, love." She looks at me with concern, I know she must be thinking that I had a nightmare, but it was quite the opposite.

"We were dancing. Kate and Elliot had gotten married and we were at the reception. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you and wanted to make love to you. I was planning to take you to a suite and my parents were going to take Teddy bear so we could have some alone time. He was just a baby and in my dream, he was the most precious thing. He kept jabbering during the wedding, but no one minded. It was a great dream." I look over to Ana and I see tears spilling from her eyes and a look of awe on her face. "Baby?"

"That wasn't a dream." She tells me once she's cleared her throat of emotion.

"What do you mean?"

"That really happened. That was really Kate and Elliot's wedding. Those things… those are memories of us, love." Her tears don't stop falling, but she's smiling and I can't help but smile back.

_I remembered something! Holy shit. _

"Really?" I practically whisper in disbelief.

"Yes. You and I made love for the first time since Teddy's birth that night. It was amazing… you were amazing." She doesn't stop grinning and I know she's thinking back to that night.

_Damn, I wish I could remember what happened once we got to the hotel room. _

"Want to fill me in on what happened after the reception?" I wink at her and she blushes.

"Mr. Grey, are you trying to be naughty?" Fuck she's sexy when she smirks at me like that.

"Maybe. Like that do you?" I don't know why, but I'm nervous as fuck and just itching to touch her.

"Mmm, I really do…" She kisses me and it's magnificent.

Her tongue is against the entrance of my mouth and I welcomingly let her in. _She tastes like home._ I hear her moan and I move my good arm so I can let a hand roam her delectable body. I start at her hip and work up over her sexy baby bump to cup a breast over her shirt.

I feel like a horny teenage boy whose sneaking feels of his girlfriend while his parents aren't looking.

I start to squeeze her breast and she moans loudly.

"Love, they're sensitive." She murmurs against my mouth and then plunges her tongue right back in where it belongs; caressing mine.

I can feel her hard nipple through her shirt and let my index finger roam around it. I don't want to pinch it too hard, because she's just said her breasts are sensitive, I can only assume from the pregnancy, and I don't want her uncomfortable. I gently take her nipple in between my index finger and thumb and tenderly twist, but not too much.

This causes Ana to moan even more and I groan into her mouth. It must have really turned her on because she's kissing me like a wild woman. I forgo the horny teenage boy scenario, and go straight back to horny sex fiend. I snake down her body, and since she's now lying on her side, I easily glide my hand into her pants. I feel the lace of her panties and get even more excited. When I skim hand inside of her undergarment, I gasp when I realize my sexy wife is bare down there.

_Ah, I like that very much. _

My fingers slide down to her folds and I find she is drenched. She's so wet that just the thought of her this aroused is enough to make me want to come in my pants.

"Ah, Christian." She moans as I move my finger delicately from folds to clit and back again. Each time I graze her clit, she arches into me. I start to hitch her leg over me, but I get a sudden pain in my hip and I pull back.

Fuck, we're in a hospital bed… I'm injured… how the hell did that slip my mind?

_Because my wife it a sexy little minx, that's why. _

"Christian, are you alright?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm just a little sore. Come back here." I go to reach for her but she moves back.

"No, no, Mr. Grey. We shouldn't have done that. You need to rest and take it easy so you can heal properly. Understood?" She says this in a sexy commanding tone, and I realize that's probably her mommy voice she uses when she scolds Teddy.

"Yes, dear." I pout at her.

"Oh, stop that would ya? It's almost 8 and your parents will be here within the next hour."

My mind is immediately off of sex and I start thinking about spending time with my family.

How did I go from bachelor loner to dad and family man?

_I don't know, but I fucking love it. _

I watch my sexy as sin wife picks up a bag from one of the chairs in my room, winks at me and then slips into the bathroom to freshen up.

I can't stop thinking about that dream that I had. No wonder it felt so real, it actually happened.

When she comes back out, she looks so damn perfect. She's wearing a pair of white pants and an off white sweater. I just want to rip her clothes off and then I realize something…

"Baby, do you realize what you are?"

"What do you mean?" She looks at me in confusion.

"You're a MILF." I tell her deadpan.

It takes a second for her to react, but then it's all laughs as she says, "MILF?!" and I can't help but chuckle a little. "It's been a while since you've called me a MILF. I can't say I've exactly missed it."

_I can't help it. She is a MILF. Sexiest woman on this planet…_

She leans to kiss me, and even though it's a light touch on my lips, it feels so loving.

"Let me go see if Taylor has picked up our breakfast yet, my dear husband." _Husband._ Fuck that's hot. "And chill with those dirty thoughts."

_Fuck._ My wife knows me well.

I watch her saunter out of the room and let my head fall back on my pillow. My right leg is absolutely killing me and my hip is aching so damn much. I don't know how long my recovery is anticipated to be, but shit I hope I sail through physical therapy.

Yesterday when the doctors were talking to me, I tuned out most of what they were saying because I didn't understand it. Ana seemed to pay attention though. She was so concerned and kept asking questions about my injuries. I kept my focus on Teddy because listening to all of that shit made me realize what a tough time Ana must have had when all of this happened, plus having to take care of our little man.

I want desperately to know what happened with the accident. All I know is that the person who hit me with their car fled the scene and left me there. I begged Ana to let me talk to Taylor, but she shut me down.

I'm not used to taking orders, but Ana was not letting up. I let it go, but not before making her promise to let me talk to him when we get home. She agreed and sealed it with a kiss.

_Let me talk to my staff. I am so whipped… _

And I couldn't be more thrilled.

Ana comes back into my room carrying two containers. She sets one down in front of me along with a spoon, and sits in the chair by my bed with the other in her hand.

I pop off the lid and am immediately disgusted with what I'm looking at.

"What the hell is this? Slop?" She laughs at my question, but I'm so serious.

"No. It's oatmeal with yogurt and honey. You can't have anything heavy and I know you like this."

"I like this? No I don't, babe." I say in a smart ass tone, and I am fully aware that I am practically sulking like a child, but I don't care. I don't want this.

"Stop with your petulant attitude, dude." She retorts in an equally facetious manner.

"I'm not eating it." I'm adamant.

"Oh, hush and eat your damn breakfast."

I shouldn't, but I can't help but smile at her badass commanding tone. _Shit she's hot._

"Well, yes ma'am." I look back to my breakfast and the smile on my face is instantly gone.

I hesitantly pick up my spoon and dive in. I take a breath before I put the spoon in my mouth and fucking dammit…

I love it.

I hear her giggles but ignore her. She knows me better than I know me.

The thought should upset me, but it warms me instead. I fucking love her.

When we finish with breakfast, Ana cleans up and she starts telling me about our house on the sound. It sounds amazing and I can tell Ana is proud of it. She told me I wanted to tear it down, but she wouldn't let me. Elliot and his crew gutted the place and Ana picked out every last detail of the renovation. She seems so happy, and I can't wait to see it. I've always wanted a house on the sound…

"Knock, knock. There's a little guy here who wants to see you both." I hear my dad call from the door.

I see Ted in his arms scrambling to be freed.

"MAMA! DADDY!" Ana goes to pick him up, and I wonder if she should be carrying him with her being pregnant.

All my thoughts are gone the second Ana deposits Teddy into my embrace.

"Hi my little Teddy bear! I missed you sweet boy." I kiss his head over and over again as he giggles. He has both arms wrapped around me and doesn't let go for several minutes. "Did you have fun with Grandma and Poppy?"

"Me see doggies, daddy!" He tells me excitedly, and I can only assume he's referring to mom and dad's two Pomeranian huskies. "Me want one!"

"Okay, son. We'll get one soon."

"Christian!" Ana yells at me and does not look the least bit happy. "No, we will not. Not until he's older and knows how to take care of one."

"He doesn't have to know how to take care of it. We have plenty of staff and I can certainly walk a dog outside."

"You and I have discussed this before, and we decided to wait until he's older."

"Well, it's not like I remember that." I snap at her and instantly regret it when I see her face morph into sadness.

"Yes, I know." She says and looks away from me. I want to comfort her, but I'm stuck in this damn bed and so I just look back to Teddy who is oblivious to what's going on and plays with the cast on my right leg.

"Off, daddy." He tells me as he pats the cast.

"I can't take it off yet, buddy. Soon though."

He furrows his brow and damn if it's not the cutest thing.

"Why on?"

"It's helping, daddy." Ana jumps in.

"Kay, mama." And just like that his focus is on something else.

Teddy's talking about how he watched my dad shave this morning and got to shave too. Apparently dad just put some shaving cream on his face then wiped it off when he finished shaving. Teddy thinks this is his proudest moment and my dad's just laughing away with him.

Being grandparents really suits my parents, and I think how I almost didn't give them an opportunity to see me happy with children and now I see how hard life with me before Ana must have been. I can't imagine Teddy not letting me hug him, or comfort him. Being ignored by him… and then my mind goes to Elena. If someone ever did that to Teddy, I'd fucking kill him.

I can't stop my breathing from quickening as I think about how wrong I have been about our relationship. That woman seduced a child… all along I thought she helped me… but she almost ruined me. Secluded me from my family, and took pleasure in the pain of a child.

I feel sick to my stomach and Ana can sense it because she takes Teddy and sets him in my mother's lap and comes back to me.

"Christian? Christian, honey, what is it? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She's so concerned and I just shake my head. I can't help but be even more disgusted with myself thinking about how I stuck up for Elena to Ana.

"Can you take Teddy and wait in the hallway?" I hear Ana tell my parents and when the door shuts behind them, she turns her attention back to me. "Love, talk to me."

"Elena… what she did… if she… if Teddy…" I can't finish a thought and Ana climbs into bed with me. I cling to her like she's a life raft and put my head in the crook of her neck as I sob.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright now." She comforts me as she runs a hand up and down my back. She's a balm for me and I never want to let her go.

We sit there for ages as I finally manage to pull myself together.

"Feeling better, love?" I look into the eyes of the woman I love and I'm grateful yet again for her presence. She brought me out of darkness and away from the disgusting life Elena dragged me into so long ago.

"Yes." I stroke her cheek and realize she's been crying too. "I'll never let anything like that happen to any of our children. I promise."

She closes her eyes and lets out of breath, then looks back to me.

"Just how many children are we having, Mr. Grey?" She attempts to lighten the mood and I jump at the opportunity.

"Lots! Lots and lots and lots. This means we're going to have to do some major practicing, wife." I pull her back to me as she giggles and plant a wet, smacking kiss on her mouth.

I hug her again and silently start planning my revenge on Elena Lincoln.

...

**February 25th 2014 **

**CPOV**

"Sawyer has the SUV pulled around back, I've just handed the last of your discharge papers to the nurse, and your bags are already done in the car. I think we're all set, sweetheart." Ana tells me.

I sit here on the edge of my hospital bed, dressed in black sweatpants and an old Harvard sweatshirt, watching as Ana checks over the room to make sure we haven't left anything. She looks so beautiful with her long hair pulled out of her face and into a messy bun on top of her head. She's wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt that shows off her small baby bump.

It really is the most alluring thing to see; her growing my child inside of her.

I take notice of all of the things that have changed since I last remember seeing her. She no longer looks like a college student. Her hair is shinier and looks well maintained. Her skin has a healthy glow; she's no longer as pale as she once was. She has light makeup on that makes her gorgeous blue eyes look sapphires sitting on her glowing face and her cheeks naturally blushed. But her smile, oh her glorious smile, it's just the same as I remember. Beautiful.

"What are doing?"

"Just looking at you." I tell her and she smirks.

"You get your kicks in awfully strange ways, Mr. Grey." She tells me before coming to stand in front of me, right in between my legs. My hands go to her hips without even thinking; my body attuning itself with hers.

"I love how I get my kicks, Mrs. Grey." I don't know how long it will be that my heart flutters when I address her as Mrs. Grey, but I hope it lasts forever. "I love you."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'd be quite displeased if you didn't." She giggles and my mind starts to drift. Something about what she said sounds so damn familiar.

_I am very glad to hear that. I have to say, I'd be very displeased if you didn't_

"Christian?" Ana shakes my shoulders slightly and I notice the look of panic wash over her face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. I think my mind was just trying to pull me into a memory." I tell her and her face lights up.

"Really?" She smiles. "That makes me very happy to hear."

"Mm." I murmur in agreement. "Me too."

"Sir?" Jason comes through the door and effectively breaks our moment. I see him pushing a wheelchair into the room and am displeased at the sight. I may be limping, but I'm not an invalid. "Are you all set to head out?"

"Yes, we are." Ana tells him and steps out of my arms reach.

"I'm not going out in that thing." I tell them, pointing to the chair in front of me.

"It's hospital policy, sir." Jason tells me. _I don't give a fuck whose policy it is._

"No." I state firmly.

"Christian." Ana scolds me, kind of like she would a child. "Be a good boy and sit in the wheelchair." Okay, just like she would address a child.

I roll my eyes and begrudgingly sit so Jason can wheel me out of here. But before we're out of the room, Ana bends down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't think I missed that eye roll, Mr. Grey. A punishment may be in order." She bites my earlobe and swiftly backs away from me. I hear Jason chuckle as he begins to lead us out and can't I start to think of all the possibilities of what a punishment with Ana might entail.

We make our way downstairs in a rush, hoping to beat any paparazzi that's ready to swarm in order to obtain a heart wrenching photo of the injured _Mr. Grey. _

The ride is silent as we head towards The Sound. Ana's hand rests in mine, her thumb moving mindlessly over my knuckles as she gazes out the window. I won't lie, I actually feel pretty shitty. My leg is killing me and I have a terrible headache. I keep closing my eyes to soothe the ache, but start to doze off each time I do. Glancing out the window, I notice we still have a little bit of a drive before we're close to our destination, so a catnap won't hurt anything.

I lean my head back against the seat and close my eyes once more.

…

_August 2012_

_"I love being out here with you." I whisper in Ana's ear. The sun beating down on her lovely face and the wind washing through her long hair. "I love _you_." _

_"Mm." She hums in delight and despite the warm summer air, her skin is blanketed in goosebumps. I smirk knowing I'm the cause and continue to trace circles around her belly button as I stand behind her, looking out over the water on the deck of The Grace. "I love you, Mr. Grey." _

_"I am very glad to hear that. I have to say, I'd be very displeased if you didn't." Just the thought sends chills up my spine, but Ana's angelic laughter calms the slight panic. _

_"Lucky you then." She says before turning around. "I do love these swimming trunks on you, Mr. Grey." _

_Her voice is seductive and practically sinful. One lone finger of hers traces my collar bone and trails down to my belly button. She's wearing a peach colored bikini and a pair of Ray Bans. Just looking at her makes me hard as granite and this tight little bikini is making me crazy. She was worried about what her post-pregnancy body would look like and she had nothing to worry about, because she looks sexy as fuck. _

_Her luscious tits are two cup sizes bigger, her hips have filled out beautifully and my God, that ass makes me salivate. I'm glad she kept extra weight on because she looks so damn good. _

_Her laughing causes me to snap out of my daze and even though I'm sure she's laughing at my expense, I smile. _

_"Yes, Mrs. Grey? Please do share what is so funny." I raise a questioning brow and plant a swift kiss to her inviting mouth. _

_"How does that happen so quickly?" She asks and points to my prominent erection that standing and waiting to get out of these shorts and inside of her. _

_"I can't help it, baby." I tell her as I bring her flush against me. "You turn me on like fuck." _

_I bite her earlobe and she gasps. _

_"Behave! I don't want Kate or Elliot to see us." She whispers. _

_"Oh, please, baby. I saw El dragging Kate below deck, so I think it's safe to say we've got a little bit of time alone." I smirk at her and start nibbling on her delicious neck. _

_"Hm. That feels good." She purrs as my tongue glides across her skin, which smells of coconut and lime tanning oil, but her hair smells of Moroccan oil and jasmine. _

_She shivers when my nose skims up her jaw and tips her head back in silent request that I continue my journey. Both of my hands skate down her body to rest on her curvy ass, grabbing two handfuls I pull her closer to me so that I can grind my erection onto her warm body. _

_Her tongue strokes my lips, teasing me to insanity as she refuses to deepen our kiss. One of her hands reaches to grab my hair and pull my head impossible tighter against her. Just when she starts to dip that soft tongue into my mouth, my brother ruins the moment. _

_"Bro! You have a room on this boat for a reason. Save us the show." I hear him chuckle and reluctantly pull away from my tempting wife. _

_"I thought we'd have at least a minute since I just saw you take Kate below deck. I guess I sincerely overestimated your abilities, big brother." I tell him and Ana giggles as I pull her back to my front so that I don't give Kate and El a look at my erection that's refusing to go down. _

_Elliot flips me the bird and rolls his eyes when he realizes Kate is laughing too, and heads into the kitchen. I'd think he was mad had I not seen the smirk forming on his face before he turned to walk away. He's told me on more than one occasion that he's glad I've finally opened up over the last year. We joke around, go on weekend trips and spend a lot of time together; finally having the brotherly bond I denied him as we grew up. It's all thanks to the wonderful woman in my arms, chatting away with Kate with the afternoon sun washing down on us. I'm angry with myself for trying to deny myself this life, but realize that it means I just savor it even more now that I have it. _

_I kiss Ana's temple and step out from behind her, as it's now safe for me, and head into the kitchen to go and talk with my big brother. _

_…_

"Christian?" Ana's angelic voice calls to me as she squeezes my hand.

My eyes reluctantly open and I realize the car has come to a stop. I look out of my car window and to the house that has become our family home over the last 3 years. When I first starting seeing Ana, I came to look at this house; not picturing having it be a family home, rather, it was a house I was going to tear down and make my getaway for when the city life became hectic. It looks different than I remember. There are flowers planted along the driveway and around the entrance of the home. It's more polished and refined, thankfully, and it looks like perfection. It's definitely not be what I pictured when I first came to this house… it's so much better.

I turn back to look at Ana who's gazing at me expectantly. I smile at her and relief becomes evident on her face.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

**A/N**

**Be sure to check out the pinterest page for this story. The link is on my profile. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"__Did you think I wouldn't find out, Anastasia? Is that why I had to hear about this from Sawyer?" My anger level is going thru the roof and Ana's facial expression isn't doing much to suppress it. She looks as though she's bored with this conversation… like she hasn't done anything wrong._

_"__You're overreacting, yet again. Tyler Reeds is one of the biggest upcoming authors; he asked for a lunch meeting, I graciously accepted because I am very much looking forward to working with him." Working with him, oh that just irks me. "And you know what we discussed during our lunch? Work! Except when he got a phone call from his WIFE and he mentioned he'd love for me to meet her! Sound like a man who really wants me, Christian? No. You're being ridiculous." _

_"__You shouldn't have been having a meal with another man without me there, Anastasia! This isn't a request. It won't happen again." Oh, shit. That came spilling out of my mouth far too quickly, but I am not taking it back now. I am far too angry that she constantly disregards my feelings when it comes to her giving attention to other men. _

_"__I beg your pardon?" She asks in a menacingly low voice. _

_"__You heard me. I forbid it." Wrong thing to say, Grey, she looks like she's about to kill your dumbass. _

_"__You will NOT forbid me from doing a damn thing, Christian. I am your wife, not your damn submissive." _

_I scoff. "No, things would be a whole lot easier then, wouldn't they." _Fuck!_ I did not just say that. I don't even think that, what's wrong with me? _

_I look to Ana's face and I see hurt written all over it. I really fucked up with that comment. This has always been a sensitive subject with her. She's continuously worried that I won't want her some day because I'll want to go back to my old lifestyle. My past holds absolutely no appeal to me, and I am constantly trying to reassure her of that, and that it'll only be her forever. She's still skeptical, but we're working our way towards more faith in our relationship. _

_It didn't help that we ran into an ex-submissive when we were out shopping for little blip last month. Ana noticed a woman that kept staring at me in one of the stores, and when she got a closer look Ana immediately took my hand and led me out of the store. I knew that she knew who the woman was and was terrified to say anything to her. When we got back in the car, I kept asking Ana if she was alright, and if she wanted to talk about it. She didn't say a thing; did not utter a syllable our entire ride home. I just held her hand and thumbed across her knuckles as we rode in silence. As soon as we made it into the foyer of the penthouse she broke down crying. I carried her into the bedroom and held her until she calmed down and pleaded with her to talk to me. She said she saw how beautiful that woman was, and she was reminded what I was giving up with her; a bevy of compliant, gorgeous women. My eyes widened with her admission, but when I opened my mouth to respond, more tears fell from her beautiful eyes and she told me that she still wanted me to find her attractive even though she was 6 months pregnant and felt ugly. I stopped her there and told her she was still the most amazingly, stunning woman I'd met that day in my office, only more so now that she was carrying our first child. And to remind her even further of how sexy I found her, I made love to her the rest of the afternoon, then held her in my arms with our hands resting on the space where our precious son was growing inside of his mommy. But with that last comment though, I may have completely blown shit up. _

_"__You really think that?" I hear the raw emotion in Ana's voice and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. I was caught up in the moment and mad, I didn't mean that shit. I see tears in her eyes and I want to kick myself for this. She's 7 months pregnant and shouldn't be dealing with my added, idiotic, stress. _

_"__Ana, I-" I honestly can't finish a thought because my emotions are going crazy. Ana is the one person I hate hurting most in this world, and I hurt her more now than I think I ever have. It's like this topic is an exposed nerve and I just bashed it. _

_"__You know what, you just go ahead and find one then." Ana says with so much sadness in her voice that I choke on a lump in my throat that's formed there from my unshed tears. I see Ana pick up her purse from where's she's set it on the breakfast bar and she turns towards the elevator. Absolute panic sets of inside me and I think I may throw up. _

She's finally leaving your ass, Grey. You've finally done it.

_"__Ana! No, what're you doing?!" I run to her wrap my arms around her chest from behind. _

_"__Let me go, Christian." Her voice is quiet, but I can hear the anger and sadness there. _

_"__No! You're not leaving, please no." I whisper the last bit into her hair and tighten my grip. I falter and she squirms and wiggles out of my embrace. _

_"__I need to go cool down, Christian. I'm going to get some air. I just… I just need a little space for a minute." _

Space? No!_ "Baby, please don't leave me." I feel the tears running down my face now, but I don't care. My wife is walking out of the door and my heart feels like it's shattering inside of me. _

_She ignores my pleas as she steps into the elevator and turns to face me. "I'll be back later, Christian. I just need to breathe a little." _

_"__Baby…" I whisper as the doors close and my view of my wife is cut off. _

_Oh, Grey, you jackass. _

_My mind floods with memories of the first time she left me as I sink to my knees… the same way I did then. Will I ever stop fucking up? _

_I shamelessly cry in that spot for God only knows how long before I finally get up to my feet. I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and turn to see Taylor standing there. _

_"__I'm sorry, sir. But I saw on the cameras where Mrs. Grey left and I had Sawyer go down in the service elevator to catch her so she won't be alone." Thank God one of us is thinking clearly at the moment. _

_"__She left me, Taylor." My voice sounds broken, only a mere reflection of the pain I'm feeling right now. _

_"__She'll be back soon, sir." _

_"__Promise?"_

_..._

I wake up in a cold sweat, and am momentarily disoriented. I'm in one of the guest suites of mine and Ana's home. I was released from the hospital two days ago, and am so glad to be gone. I woke up 6 days ago, and since then I've been sporadically remembering things over the past few years… but never like what I've just experienced. They've been happy things, loving moments between my wife and me, or my son. This… I don't like what I've just experienced…

"Sweetheart? Christian, what's wrong?" I hear my wife's sleepy voice from where she lay beside me, and although I wasn't screaming out in nightmare, she's awoken because she knows something isn't right.

"I… I remembered something I kind of wished I wouldn't have…" She sits up with me and rests her chin on my shoulder as she looks me in the eyes.

"What was it?" She sounds cautious, and I vaguely wonder how many unfortunate moments we've had like this in our marriage. Not many, I pray to our dear Lord.

"You were pregnant with Teddy, and I… we… we fought. And you…"

"I left." She finishes my thought and then looks down. "Not one of our finest moments."

"Where did you go?"

"You don't remember that much?"

"No. I saw our fight and then I saw you leave and that's it."

She takes a deep breath and starts to lie backwards bringing me down with her. My head lay on her shoulder as her fingers run rhythmically through my hair.

She cuddles me more and then sighs as she says, "I'm sorry to say this, Christian. But you're not going to like this."


	8. Chapter 8

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"Kate? Kate, can I come over? Christian and I… we had a fight…"_

_"Of course you can! What did money bags do to you?" I can hear the concern in her voice, and though many months have passed, she's still not the biggest fan of my husband. But to be honest, at the moment, neither am I. _

_"We'll talk when I get there, Kate. I'll just be a little bit." _

_"Okay, see you soon." _

_As I hang up the phone, I look to the driver's seat and am thankful that Sawyer caught up with me on the way out. I don't think driving right now would have been wise. _

_He thinks me being submissive would be easier? Did he really mean it? _

_I hate the feelings of inadequacy that are flooding thru me at the moment. I just want to be enough for my husband, and I just don't know if I am. And why did I have to make that comment about him finding a new submissive?_

_I can feel tears in my eyes as I think about Christian ever being with another woman. I can't stop the sob that escapes my mouth as I realize how much I want to be in Christian's arms right now. _

_"Mrs. Grey?" I hear Sawyer call to me. "We're here, ma'am." _

_I look out the window and see my old apartment. Taking a deep breath, I exit the car as Sawyer opens the door for me, and seem to waddle to the entrance of the apartment complex. As I'm in the elevator on my way up to Kate's, I can't help but feel guilty about how I left Escala. Yes, I'm unbelievably hurt, but I've always promised I'd never leave Christian. And though this may be for just a short time, I still feel the shame wash over me. _

_As I knock on the door, I can't help but be a little relieved at the distraction that seeing Kate will do. Though bossy and demanding she may be she's a damn good friend. _

_"Ana!" I'm startled when the door opens to reveal Ethan Kavanagh standing in the doorway. _

_"Ethan? I didn't realize you were still here." _

_Ethan had been dating Mia for a few months before the two of them decided that their relationship wasn't one that would be in it for the long run and understandably broke up. Mia felt tried to fight for them, but in the end realized that it was for the best that they part ways. She was heartbroken for weeks which resulted in the Grey brothers despising Ethan. _

_Ignoring my curiosity as to why he's here, he pulls me into a hug and then chuckles a little. "You know, this used to be easier. Now I just feel like there's something in between us." _

_I giggle as I look to my perfectly round, pregnant belly that's making hugging anyone a difficult task. _

_"Kate just ran out to get your favorite takeout from that Chinese place down the road. She said you sounded like you needed comfort food." He tells me as he leads me into the apartment. _

_When we make it to the sofa, Ethan sits beside me and smiles as he glances down to my tummy. _

_"So, how've you been, Steele? I mean, Grey." He laughs again and rests his arm on the back of the couch behind my head._

_"Oh, I'm alright. I'm ready for my little boy to be here though." I rub a comforting hand over my stomach where my son is turning somersaults inside of me. _

_"A boy, huh? Someone to carry on the Grey dynasty I suppose." I laugh at him and his attempts to make me feel better. Something Ethan has always been able to do. Like a brother that I've always wanted. _

_"Yes. I'm sure Christian will have him taking over Grey Enterprises by his 5__th__ birthday." I giggle thinking about my husband's eagerness to have an heir to his empire. My laughter fades as I think about the reason that I'm here… the reason I needed a breather from my husband._

_"Hey, what's up? Where'd that famous Anastasia smile go?" Ethan probes as he rests his hand on my shoulder as he attempts to comfort me. _

_"It's nothing, I just… Well, Christian and I, we…" I can't make a complete sentence as I feel tears spill from my eyes thinking about my argument with Christian. _

_He had to be that overbearing control freak to me, his extremely hormonal wife, and to make that comment about being submissive… does he really think that? He didn't say anything… not that I exactly gave him much of a chance, but why would he say it if he didn't mean it? Does he want me to be more submissive to him? _

_I shiver at the thought and feel complete disgust at that thought. There's no way I am going to fall in line like the women that came before me. That's not who I am, and that's not the woman Christian married. _

_"You two had an argument? I don't see how two could ever fight." He laughs and I wish I could too. Christian and I fought fairly frequently in the beginning, but now it's a rare occurrence. I want to go home to my husband desperately right now, but at the same time, to look at his face after he said what he did would gut me right now. _

_I feel guilty for leaving, but I need space… even just for a minute. _

_I hear the front door open and sigh in relief as Kate is finally here and I can talk to my best friend about my problems. Just as I lift my head off of Ethan's shoulder where is had lain, and my eyes snap to see Christian standing at the entrance of the living room with anguish scorched onto his lovely face. _

_"Ana?" I hear him whisper as he looks between Ethan and I. Ethan quickly removes the arm that was around me and puts some distance between us. "What is this?" _

_I see anger and sadness flash in Christian's eyes, and I know he's thinking the worst. _

_"Christian… it's nothing. I was just waiting for Kate and…" _

_"And what, Anastasia? Decided to snuggle up to Kavanagh? Huh? Leave your husband who was begging you to stay, just to come here to be in the arms of another man? Is this what you want?" _

_I've never seen this menacing look on Christian's face, and for the first time in a long time, I fear him. _

_"Christian…" I can't seem to say anything else as the tears start to build in my eyes and the dry lump in my throat starts to build pressure. _

_"ANSWER ME!" Christian yells and I actually flinch. _

_"Wow, man, you need to calm down. You don't even know what…" Before Ethan can finish a sentence Christian has thrown a punch and landed him on the ground. _

_I gasp in shock as I look at Ethan covering his bloody nose as he lies on the floor near my feet. _

_"What the hell is the matter with you, Christian?!" This time it's me yelling as fury builds up in me. _

_"What's the matter with me? This is bullshit, Anastasia! You can't just run out on me! You can't leave me!" _

…

"Stop. Please stop." I ask Ana and sit up in our bed. She left me after she promised not to, just to run into the arms of Ethan Kavanagh? No, no, this isn't right. "You left me."

I'm aware my voice is just over a whisper and I sound pathetic, but I can't help it.

"Sweetheart, I just needed a bit of space. I didn't expect to see Ethan when I went to Kate's, he was just there. And I didn't leave you, not really. I was always going to come back. I just wanted to sort out my head."

Ana has sat up in bed beside me and wrapped her arms around me, repeatedly kissing my shoulder and running her soothing hands up and down my body, but none of it is comforting me enough.

"Right." It's the only word that agreed to come out of my mouth. Although I know I should be feeling anger, all I feel is hurt. I hurt my wife deeply, and in turn she hurt me as well. I never want to feel like this again. I never want this type of pain to ever come to us again.

"I love you, Christian." She whispers into the dark as she plants another kiss on me but lets her lips linger on my skin.

"I love you too, Ana." I look back at her, and even in the darkness I see the regret and worry in her beautiful blue eyes. "Come here."

I lift my arm to wrap it around her warm body and lean us backwards to rest on the mattress.

"What happened? After I hit Ethan I mean."

She sighs and snuggles her soft curves into my hard body and grasps me tighter to her as she replies, "I made you leave. I was angry and yelling and then Kate came in, which only seemed to have made things worse. You didn't want to go, but eventually did. I cleaned up Ethan the best I could and tried to calm Kate as she berated me with questions. After a few hours, I had cooled off considerably and went back to Escala. You were there waiting for me in the living room. You looked terrible… heartbroken… and as bad as I felt for you feeling that way, I couldn't get past my wall of anger that had built up. I was angry at your submissive comment, I was angry at you for disregarding my feelings when I told you I didn't space and showing up at Kate's, and I was angry that you jumped to conclusions when you saw Ethan. You apologized over and over again, but I was at my wits end. We slept in separate bedrooms for 3 nights, and after that, I couldn't stand the distance. I came to Grey House to surprise you at lunch and found you in your office staring at one of our wedding photos that hung on the wall opposite to your desk. When you saw me come in… it was almost like you didn't believe I was really there until I walked up to you and kissed you. You didn't hesitate one bit to take me in your arms and make love to me on the sofa in your office. We went home after that, and after spending the night with us both apologizing and savoring the closeness that we had both missed, we agreed not to talk about it again, that we were both sorry and that was the end of it. We've never had an argument like that again… and I hope we never do."

I look at my beautiful wife and wipe the stray tears that have fallen from her lovely eyes and rest my chin on top of her head.

"Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll always stay."

"I promise… I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, baby. So much…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys like this, and remember there's a pinterest board for this story. Just copy the link that's on my profile. If you have an questions or suggestions, just shoot me a PM. I love hearing from you all! **

**...**

**April 3rd 2012**

**CPOV**

"Higher, daddy!" Teddy squeals as I left him up high with my good arm. I make sure I have a good grip because he likes to wiggle and put his arms out wide like he's flying. "Me supa-man!"

I laugh at my dear son as he giggles in delight as I drop him close to my chest and hug him tight. As I hold him, I try to think how there could ever be a time where I thought that I didn't want this, a time where I thought I was happy. Now, I know that those times, before Ana, I was just getting by, I wasn't living at all. I look to the couch behind me and gaze at my beautiful wife as she sits there watching me with our son. I see nothing but love and adoration on her face and I savor the look.

"Daddy, 'gain!" Teddy wiggles and I launch him up again as he giggles in delight once more. "Mama, look! I flyin'!"

"I see, Teddy! Christian please be careful." She grumbles the last part and I laugh as it's the third time in the last minute she's cautioned me. I'd never let anything bad happen to my boy.

"Don't worry, Mommy, I've got our boy!" I yell as I once again bring Teddy back down to me and smother his face in kisses and he tries to squirm away from me. He reaches out to get Ana to save him, but I blow raspberries on his chubby cheeks to tickle him. He laughs harder and wraps his arms around my neck. "Mommy won't save you now!"

When I stop tickling him he raises his head from my neck and peeks up at my face. He thinks he's being sneaky, but I glance down at him quickly and he laughs and buries his face in my neck once more. We play this odd game of peek-a-boo for a few minutes until Gail walks in and announces it's time for lunch.

I take my seat beside Ana and Teddy climbs up Ana's leg so he can sit on her lap. I can't help but laugh at our little man as he demands attention from his mother. I smile as Ana indulges him and starts to feed him fruit off of her plate and then eats some for herself. I can't stop looking at my radiant wife and take in all of her beauty. The way the sunlight coming in from the windows shines off her hair, the brightness of her wonderful blue eyes, and the natural rosy hue on her cheeks. She's the most beautiful woman in this world and she's all _mine. _The mother of _my_ children. The love of _my_ life.

"That's a terribly goofy grin you're wearing, Mr. Grey." Ana giggles as she catches me staring. "Doesn't daddy look silly, Teddy?" She whispers in Teddy's ear but he's so focused on the food in front of him that he pays no attention, which causes my wife's angelic giggle to increase.

"Goofy you say, Mrs. Grey?" I try to look offended, but I know I'm grinning like a loon at my precious wife and son. "Well if I am wearing a silly grin, it's only too much of your fault, baby."

"Oh? And why is that?" She asks with a sexy cock of her head.

I reach over and rest my hand on top of hers. The grip isn't tight because I'm using my weak hand, but the meaning is just the same. "Because you're the one that's made me so happy."

For a moment, we just look at one another, enjoying the fact that we're here with one another. Our trance is broken by the sound of the door bell ringing throughout the house.

"Is someone supposed to be coming over, baby?"

"Not that I know of."

Gail comes into the kitchen leading in my parent who just arrived.

"Poppy!" Teddy yells as soon as he spots my father. Their relationship is one that they'll both treasure for the rest of their lives.

"There's my Teddy boy!" Dad swings Teddy up into his arms as he kisses Ana's cheeks and hugs her as my mother comes straight to me.

"Oh, Christian, you look so much better, darling!" She kisses me on both my cheeks before pulling me into a hug.

When she first did this while I was still in the hospital, and when I hugged Elliot, Mia and my father, it felt strange hugging them so close to me, but now… now I can't believe I've missed out on this feeling my whole life.

"Mom." I kiss the top of her hand and reach around to shake my father's hand as my mother still is clinging to me. "Mom, I've got to breath, you can loosen the death grip." I laugh as she pulls herself away from me and reaches over to hug Ana and Teddy.

"So, to what do we owe this visit?" I ask as my parents make themselves comfortable at our table.

"We wanted to see for ourselves how you're adjusting to being at home." My father says as Teddy finally acknowledges Grace's presence. He loves his grandmother, but he's a grandpa's boy.

"I'm great. Really great. I remember flickers of things, but they're becoming clearer, so that's something good. I just wish I could remember it all…"

"Dr. Montgomery said since all your scans and bloodwork came back clean, these things will just come along with time, dear." My mom smiles at me, but I can't help but be frustrated with missing such a big, important portion of my life.

"We also wanted to take this little man with us for the rest of the day, maybe bring him back in the morning after Ana's doctor's appointment." My head snaps to Ana's in worry.

"What doctor's appointment? What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, calm down. You remember my ultrasound that I scheduled while you were still in the hospital. It's just routine. Nothing to worry about."

Ana smiles her perfect smile at me and I reciprocate tenfold. I had forgotten, but now I am so excited to see the baby for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I forgot, baby."

"It's okay. Grace, it'd be great for you to take Teddy, he loves spending time at your house, and Christian's physical therapist is coming here this afternoon, so it'll be good for him to be focused on that."

I groan at the thought of the ogre woman who is my physical therapist. She's mean and doesn't take any of my shit. I'd snap at her if she didn't terrify me so much.

"Oh, don't start your complaining. If you want to get better, you just have to put up with this." Ana scolds me with a smirk on her lovely mouth.

"But I don't wanna…" I whine and lean over to give her a chaste kiss, but I hold her a few extra seconds so I can indulge in her wonderful flavor.

"The two of you could wait to do that until after we've left." My father snickers as he stands to let us hug Teddy goodbye.

"You be good for Grandma and Poppy, alright sweet boy?" Ana tells him as she kisses his chubby cheeks and he responds with wet, sloppy kisses to Ana's cheeks and one to her mouth.

"I see doggies, mama!" Teddy squeals in excitement and Ana shoots me a look, daring me to suggest again getting one of his own. Lesson learned; Ana wears the pants in the family. I laugh to myself at that. Big, bad, dominant, CEO giving into the demands of the little woman. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Daddy!" Teddy yells as he reaches for me and hugs me. I breathe in his intoxicating baby scent and tell him to behave as I pass him along to my parents.

"Oh, we need to pack a bag…"

"No, no. There's plenty for him at our house darling. You two enjoy your afternoon, and we'll call tonight before we put little Ted down."

With that, we all hug our goodbyes and Ana and I see my parents off.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" Ana asks, and although I hate to admit it, I am and would kill for a nap.

"Just a bit…" She smirks at me knowing I'm lying. "Okay, I'm exhausted. Happy?" I playfully swat her taunt ass and pull her to me. She shrieks in delight and I plant a swift kiss to her perfectly pouty lips.

I moan as her tongue grazes my lips and I open them to her, allowing her access to my mouth. Her tongue wrestles against mine and I let a hand wander about her body, letting it land on her ass as I assault her mouth with my own. Holding her to me, I savor the taste of her, loving the feel her tongue's warmth against my own. I move to suck on her plump bottom lip that always teases me. I'm hard inside of my sweatpants and I know Ana can feel it, but she moves away from me as soon as I rock my hips into her.

"Hey. What'd you do that for?" I pout at my wife and she runs a finger over my outturned lip.

"You, Mr. Grey, need your rest…" I cut her off with another short kiss and grab her as to pull her closer to me.

"How about I wear us both out and then we nap together? Hmm?" I whisper in her ear and run my nose along her neck, smiling when I feel her shiver.

"No, sir. Off to bed with you. You need to rest yourself for your physical therapy."

One mention of physical therapy brings my therapist to mind, and my boner leaves the party.

"Stop groaning and be happy that horrid cast is off your leg. Go on." She swats my behind as I turn to leave and smirks as I glance over my shoulder to look at her.

I begrudgingly leave my wife to go to our temporary bedroom so I can lie down. Pulling my shirt off, I climb to Ana's side of the bed so I can smell her on her pillow as I doze off. Within seconds the darkness consumes me.

…

_August 2011 _

_Oh, my wife is so sexy. Her usually pale skin has darkened to the most beautiful shade due to our sunbathing on this beautiful beach. I worry her skin will catch too much sun, and of course I'm itching to rub sunscreen on her gorgeous body, so I decide to leap. _

_"You'll burn." I whisper in her ear and catch her smiling up at me. _

_"Only for you." She cranks up her smile a notch and I know I'm mirroring her. _

_I yank her lounger closer under the parasol and grab the lotion. _

_"Out of the Mediterranean sun, Mrs. Grey." My heart flutters each time I call her Mrs. Grey, and smile because I'll be saying it to her for the rest of our lives. _

_"Thank you for your altruism, Mr. Grey."_

_"My pleasure, Mrs. Grey, and I'm not being altruistic at all. If you burn, I won't be able to touch you. But, I suspect you know that and you're laughing at me." I cock an eyebrow and dare her to refute. _

_"Would I?" She tries to seem innocent, but I know the naughty little minx that lies below the surface. _

_"Yes, you would and you do. Often. It's one of the many things I love about you." If I had to name all of the wonderful things I loved about my wife, there wouldn't be enough time in the day. _

_I lean over her to kiss her and nibble on her delicious bottom lip. _

_"I was hoping you'd rub me down with more sunscreen." She whispers as she pouts against my mouth. She must have been reading my mind, because I've been dying to touch her. _

_"Mrs. Grey, it's a dirty job… but that's an offer I can't refuse. Sit up." I'm already aroused just thinking about my hands gliding across her satiny skin as I feel the warmth the sun has given her radiate from her body. _

_"You really are very lovely. I'm a lucky man." I can't help but comment as my hands knead the lotion into her supple breasts. _

_"Yes, you are, Mr. Grey." _

_"Modesty becomes you, Mrs. Grey. Turn over. I want to do you back." Your back, your front, your sides. All over, baby. _

_She roles over and I salivate as I untie the strings that're keeping her perky breasts confined. _

_"How would you feel if I went topless, like the other women on the beach?"_

_"Displeased." I answer without a second thought. "I'm not happy about you wearing so little right now. Don't push your luck." I whisper the last bit in her ear and playfully nibble there until she retorts. _

_"Is that a challenge, Mr. Grey?" _

_"No. It's a statement of fact, Mrs. Grey." _

_She sighs as I go back to massaging the lotion into her fine curves and I linger over her bottom which I slap quickly when I'm done. _

_"You'll do, wench." When my phone vibrates to take me away from my wife I warn her once more. "My eyes only, Mrs. Grey." I smack her gorgeous ass once more before sitting beside her to deal with whatever business that is trying to distract me from my honeymoon, and my beautiful new bride. As I answer my phone, I don't take my eyes away from Ana as she begins to doze in her sun lounger. All I can think to myself is; I'm one lucky son of a bitch. _

_…_

I wake up from my afternoon nap grinning from ear to ear as I think about what a wonderful memory my mind has recovered. My sexy wife and me on our honeymoon. I'd like to take her back there once I'm fully recovered… maybe make some new memories there…


	10. Chapter 10

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"Harder! Christian, baby, go harder."

I give into my wife's insatiable demand and plow into her tight pussy with raw intensity. Her eyes are solely focused on mine and I can see the fire that lies behind them. I lift her legs to rest on my shoulders and go even deeper into her core. She moans loudly as her eyes roll backwards and her tiny fists grip the comforter enough to see her delicate knuckles turn white. I groan as I feel her clenching around me and I know her third orgasm is quickly approaching.

"Open those eyes again, baby. Let me see them when you come."

She snaps her beautiful eyes open and onto me again as she reaches her breaking point. I tilt my hips just slightly, so I can hit that sensitive spot deep inside of her and she screams out my name almost unrecognizably. I am seconds behind her when my orgasm slams into me and I spill inside of her. My arms give out as my body spasms and her walls clench me, milking out every wave of orgasm, sensually so.

I gradually lift myself from her and grab her as I twist to lay on my back and her on top of me.

"Wow, baby. So that's what married sex is like."

She giggles and I tighten my arms around her as I feel so much love for this woman at this moment. I've been out of the hospital for 3 weeks now, and although Ana and I have fooled around, this is the first time we've made love since I've woken up… and damn it was worth the wait.

Ana and I have always had great sex, but what just happened was out of this world. I'm not sure what's happened in the last 3 years, but whatever it is has turned my once demure, quiet, woman into an absolute wildcat in the bedroom. We were all over this bed in so many positions, and if she wanted something from me… she took it. She kept taking my hands in hers and placing them all over her body… grasping her breasts… kneading her ass… when she was sitting on top of me, riding me like her life depended on it, she took one of her hands and placed it on my chest to steady her while her other hand rubbed circles on her clitoris. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I watched her pleasure herself and tilt her head back moaning my name. She has the sexiest baby bump present on her tummy and when I placed a hand over it, she looked into my eyes with such love and adoration, I thought I was going to blow my load that second. I carefully flipped her over and slowed my movements to the point where she was begging me to go harder.

I can honestly say that what I've always heard about a man's sex life after marriage is totally false. I think Ana could live on my dick and be a happy woman. I very much so lucked out in finding her. It's nothing short of a miracle that I'm lying here like this with her in my arms, given what we've been through.

I beat her for fuck's sake and she's here with me. I shudder when I think about that time when I thought her submission was what could make me happy. This… her as my wife… carrying my child… her being the mother to our unborn baby and our perfect son… this is what's made me happy. I couldn't ask for more.

"You're quiet." Ana whispers into my chest and I place a kiss on her head as a hand works its way, soothingly up and down her back.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am… I love you so much, Anastasia."

She lifts herself off of me and settles, resting her head in a hand on a bent elbow above me, and runs her other hand lovingly through my hair.

"I'm lucky too, you know. I can't imagine ever loving anyone else the way I love you…"

I close my eyes to savor her words and she keeps running her fingers through my hair.

"You're my life, Anastasia. You, Teddy, our baby inside of you… you've given me everything."

"You've given me everything in return, Christian. I'd be lost without you."

She leans forward to meld her lips perfectly to mine and I moan as I taste her unique flavor. Nothing tastes better than my Ana…

"We should get up… our son will be waking from his nap soon, and Mommy and Daddy should be dressed when that happens." She says as she peels herself away from me and I take all of her in. She's gorgeous with her protruding baby bump, her messy sex hair is all over the place and with her perfect pregnancy glow… she is utter perfection… and she's all mine.

"Come on, Grey. Up and at 'em." She smirks at me and I sit up on the bed.

"Come here, baby. Just for a second." She saunters over to me and I place my hands on her hips as my mouth comes to her stomach and I feel our baby there when I plant a single kiss. I tilt my head to rest my cheek against her tummy and sigh in contentment.

I can't wait to meet our new baby, and to watch as Ana's stomach grows. I'll get to rub her back when it's sore and get her strange meals when she craves something… she told me with Teddy she would eat lemons all the time… that she craved the sourness, then she would eat pickles and peanut butter. I don't like that, but I'll get my wife anything she wants.

"I'll be a whale soon, so savor this time where it's just a bump." She giggles, but I frown.

"Don't talk about my sexy wife that way. You'll be voluptuous and even more gorgeous as our daughter grows inside of you."

"Already planning on a daughter, Mr. Grey?" She giggles again and I smile up at her.

"Sure am. I feel it. We're going to have a daughter." I kiss her stomach again without breaking my eye contact with her, and I notice her breath hitch.

The smallest things get my wife going, and I love finding out what all they are.

"Okay, time to get dressed, Mr. Grey." I playfully swat her behind as my arms are still around her and the slap draws her further into me.

"Behave, Christian! There's no more time for your naughtiness until later."

"Ah, let's talk about how naughty I can be, shall we?" I pull her down to the mattress and loom over her. My heart feels like it's beating out my chest as I look at her smiling face that has lit up with excitement. Nothing in this world is more beautiful that my wife. "I love you."

She doesn't reply as my mouth covers her and I groan against her lips. Just as I feel myself about to lose control, a noise distracts me.

I hear babbling over the baby monitor saying 'up' over and over again, and I realize our beloved son has decided that Mommy/Daddy play time is over. I grumble as Ana rolls away from me and reaches for her clothes that have scattered all over the floor.

Once she's dressed, I slip on my jeans and we both head out to get our darling boy so that we can spend the rest of the afternoon, with all of us together.

**A/N**

**I've gotten several requests for what memories Christian should recover, and I'll be doing each and every one you ask for. Seriously. **

**AND UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL START TO REVEAL THE NATURE OF THE ACCIDENT. I think we've waited long enough. Any guesses as to who is to blame? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"The baby's the size of an avocado! Can you believe that?" My wife is 16 weeks pregnant and I'm learning all about what happens during this stage of pregnancy.

Ana, Teddy and I are all sitting in the living room spending the afternoon together, and while she and our son play with his toy trains, I'm sitting on the floor beside them reading my first baby development book.

"Yes, dear, I know." Ana giggles and turns to kiss Teddy on top of his head. I forget that all these new and fascinating things I'm finding out about the pregnancy, we've gone through before, and so it's not news to her.

"Right, yes. I know." I go back to reading, pained with sadness that I can't remember my wife being pregnant with our precious boy. I'd give anything for just the slightest memory.

"Do you want me to get Teddy's baby album? And the album we made when I was pregnant?" _Hell yes!_

"Yes! Please, baby. That'd be great."

I stand just to help Ana up; she doesn't need the help, but after reading some of this book, I'm scared to death she's going to break. I don't want to take chances of anything happening to her or our little one tucked away inside of her belly.

Ana leaves to go find the albums and I sit back down to play trains with Ted.

"Look daddy!" Teddy yells as he simulates a crash between two sets of trains and then giggles after he pretends they've blown up. I'm not sure if I should be worried he's so fascinated by the fake destruction or if I just roll with it.

"Yeah, that's great son." I ruffle his hair and he climbs into my lap to pick up the pregnancy book I've been reading.

"Read?" He asks with the cutest tilt of his head and I laugh at his choice of literature.

"Okay, buddy. This book is telling me all about the baby growing inside of Mommy's tummy. Do you remember the talk we had with you about that?"

"Baby in Mama!" My boy's smart, and I smile at the enthusiasm he has for his future little sister. I just know we're having a girl.

"Okay, let's see here. 'Your baby has eyelashes and the eyesight is developing at a rapid pace! Mommy should also start to feel the first flutters of movement inside of her'… wow, Ted. Mommy's going to feel the baby moving around in there soon. Isn't that cool?"

"You have baby in you tum too?" I can't help but laugh at his innocence and sense of wonder.

"No, buddy. Just Mommy."

"Jus' Mommy." _What?_

"Did you just say, Mommy?"

"Mommy?"

I hug Teddy tight as I bask in the feeling of being this proud of my son as he grows out of the baby like mentality of 'Mama' and moves up to 'Mommy.' I never thought this would be something that would make me so happy, but it has.

"What're my boys up to?" Ana comes back into the room carrying two photo albums and sets them on the couch before crouching down to the floor and crawling over to us.

"Tell Mommy what you just said, Teddy." I whisper to him and he giggles.

"Mommy!" He squeals and Ana's face lights up with a bright smile.

"Oh, baby! Come here!" Ted wiggles from my arms and jumps into Ana's arms to cling tightly to her. "My little boy is growing up so fast."

I see the wistful look on her face, and I know she's sad that her baby isn't so much a baby anymore.

"I not a baby! Baby in your tummy!" He giggles and scoots down so his little nose is pressed against Ana's stomach. "Hi baby! I Teddy!"

Ana has tears in her eyes and I know I'm close to shedding some myself as our son gently pets my wife's stomach as if to say hello to his little sister.

"Well." Ana clears her throat as Teddy wanders back over to his trains to leave Ana and I to ourselves. "Want to have a look?" She asks as she takes the first album from the couch.

"Yes!" I practically rip the album from her hands and pull her to sit between my legs as we look at the album together.

"Okay… Blip's first photo." I look down at the two pages of photos before me and see that each photo has something written beneath it. Under the first ultrasound picture it reads 'Baby's first smile.'

"Baby's first smile? It was a little early to tell, wasn't it?" I laugh and Ana has almost a remorseful look on her face. "Ana?"

"Baby's first smile is what you said to me when I asked if you wanted to see the ultrasound picture for the first time. We were here actually. Elliot's crew was working on the house and we came here to see the progress and have a picnic in the meadow." She smiles, but I see the hurt in her eyes as she realizes I have no recollection of this memory she holds with such fondness in her heart.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"No, don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. You'll remember with time." I kiss her nose before she turns her face to focus back on the images before us, and her face lights up as she turns the pages to see a photo of all of our family at my parent's house in Bellevue.

"What's this photo?" I ask pointing to the group shot.

"It's from the day we told everyone about Blip and they were all so thrilled, Grace decided on a family photo to commemorate the occasion." She smiles so brightly, I imagine that day must have been amazing. My parent's joy of discovering they were going to be grandparents. Mia gushing away and already planning shopping trips for the baby. And Elliot listing all of the things he was going to teach the baby as he grew up. I can only imagine… because my mind simply won't let me remember.

I look to the picture next to it and see it's a photo of Ana and I on The Grace with Ray.

"And this?" I ask pointing to it.

"We took Ray fishing out on The Grace and while we were out there we told him. You were terrified that he'd kill you for impregnating his daughter, and that he'd throw your body overboard out in the middle of the Sound. But Ray was so happy. Remember me telling you before about how he had been in an accident? Well, the accident was about 2 months before this picture was taken. This day was the first real outing he had since being out of the hospital. The whole day was amazing. We laughed, fished and enjoyed a rare sunny day out. When we told him we were expecting our first child, he actually cried and couldn't stop saying how proud he was of me and how happy he was for the two of us. It was a great day."

I see a tear run down my beloved's cheek and quickly wipe it away then plant a kiss on her temple.

"How about we go see him tomorrow, baby. Does that sound good?" She nods and cuddles closer to me as we flip through the photo album.

Ana and I had the most heart breaking conversation last week which ended with me holding her for almost an hour as she sobbed. She told me about the accident, and how scared she had been. After Ray was released from the hospital Ana had talked him into relocating to Seattle and we bought him a house near us. It took some heavy convincing to get him to accept the house, but eventually he graciously did. Having him closer made Ana happy, so when she was telling me this and then broke down crying, I couldn't understand. But then out of her sobs came the most devastating words. She told me around last Thanksgiving Ray had been diagnosed with Stage 2 metastatic melanoma skin cancer. She told me how Ray had tried to make her feel better when he told her by making jokes about the importance of sunscreen, but it only had made her more angry. I held her as she told me how scared she was that he was going to die and how there was never going to be enough time to spend with him. He started treatment in December and now, in mid-March, things aren't looking too good. I just had rocked her back and forth, trying to whisper soothing reassurances in her ear, but the truth is, I was destroyed too. Ray has given me his most sacred gift in this world; his daughter. And there's nothing I can personally do for him during this time. Ana and I had cried together and then went to see him that same day, savoring the time we had.

"Look at this one! It's probably my favorite." I'm drawn from my revere and a smile morphs my face as I look at a photo of me kissing the belly of my very heavily pregnant wife, and we're only silhouettes. It's a beautifully intimate picture and I can't stop looking at it.

"I want this. Framed somewhere. It's perfect." I mumble into Ana's hair and she laughs.

"Good thing for you, you already have 2 copies framed. One here in your home office, and one in your office at GEH." I smile at the thought that I got to look at this photo every day, no matter where I was. Then I realize, I haven't missed work at all. Ana told me Ros has been handling everything and occasionally Carrick has been checking in, and I haven't stepped foot in my home office. Ana pointed to the door as she showed me around the house, but work was the furthest thing from my mind. I was enjoying my gorgeous wife showing me our dream house. There hasn't been a flicker of the thought of work since when I first woke up. Ana, Teddy and the rest of my family have consumed my thoughts. I smile at the thought of my once hard CEO persona and I want to laugh at what I joke that was. Of course I want my employees to still see me that way, but I honestly love the thought of those close to me seeing me as the loving father and husband that I am now. Ana's definitely changed my life more than I could ever describe…

"Okay, let's look at Ted's baby album now." She reaches for the next album and I glance over to our son who has rested his little head on my leg and is sucking his thumb, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. I reach for him and pick him up to rest against one side of my chest and Ana's looks back at me and smiles, only to lean back to rest on the side of me not occupied by our son.

Teddy's out in moments, and I look to where I see a photo of him as a newborn in Ana's arms as I sit on the hospital bed beside her with my arms wrapped around her, planting a kiss on the side of her head.

"It wasn't an easy birth, but he got here safely." Ana kisses Teddy's head and he grumbles in his sleep. I smile at the picture and get a flash in my head.

_"We need to do a C-section—the baby is in distress." _

_"About fucking time!" _

"C-section…" I whisper and Ana lifts her head from me so she can look at my face.

"Yes." She whispers back and I keep seeing flashes in my head of my wife's tired eyes and worried looks on doctors and nurses faces.

This isn't like the other times I've recalled something, this feels almost painful to remember.

"You were hurt…"

"Yes." She says again and I place a sleeping Teddy in her arms as I stand to leave the room.

I can feel my breathing pick up and I make my way to the backyard patio. As soon as I feel the cool air hit my face I take a deep breath and try to calm myself.

Nothing seems to be helping and I make my way to the chaise lounge closest to me and sit where I can lean over and put my head between my legs.

…

_"Mrs. Grey, please. C-section." _

_"Please, Ana." I'm pleading for my wife to agree to this so the worry can dissipate and I'll know my wife and son are okay. _

_"Can I sleep then?" Ana asks with the weakest voice I've ever heard. _

_"Yes, baby. Yes." I'm so close to breaking down, but I know I need to stay strong for my Ana. _

_"I want to see the Lil' Blip." _

_"You will." Please say yes, baby. _

_"Okay." She barely whispers. _

_I can hear Dr. Greene mutter, but I am solely focused on my tired wife's eyes. _

_"Nurse, page the anesthesiologist. Dr. Miller, prep for a C-section. Mrs. Grey, we are going to move you to the OR." What?! _

_"Move?" Ana and I both question the doctor together. _

_"Yes. Now." _

_Then everything happens in hyper speed. Ana's bed is being wheeled out in the hall and a nurse is placing a hair cap over Ana's head. I walk quickly to keep up, but I'm stopped at double doors. _

_"Mr. Grey, you'll need to change into scrubs." _

_Leave Ana? No… "What?" _

_"Now, Mr. Grey." I squeeze Ana's hand once more before letting a nurse lead me to a small room where she hands me a pair of pale blue scrubs and then exists the room. _

_I heard Ana call for me as I let go of her hand. I know she's scared, and hell I'm scared too. I change as quickly as I can and leave my clothes on the small bench in the isolated room. I trudge out the door and turn the corner to see the same nurse directing me along the corridor where she hands me a scrub cap and tells me to wait just a moment. _

_A doctor comes from the room where I see Ana passed the glass window pane, and he looks solemn… which scares the shit out of me._

_"Mr. Grey. Your wife is in danger of placental abruption, and we'll need to act fast once we get in there. I'm going to need you to keep her calm under all circumstances… do you understand?" He asks me and I dumbly nod. _

_"There's danger?" My voice is hoarse, and I feel my eyelids stinging with my unshed tears as I ask the doctor what could be the scariest question of my life. _

_"Yes. I'm afraid so. There's a chance your wife could lose a substantial amount of blood… but we'll do everything we can. We need to get in there." _

_I take a breath and start to pray for the first time in a long time. I pray that no matter what, my Ana survives this, and that my son will be okay. _

_I make my way into the room and head directly to my wife. She looks terrified and I am desperately trying to put on a strong front for her. _

_"I'm frightened." She whispers, and I realize I've never seen her this broken. _

_"No, baby, no. I'm here. Don't be frightened. Not my strong, Ana." I kiss the perfect alabaster skin on her forehead and try to steady myself. _

_"What is it?" I sometimes hate how well she can read me. _

_"What?" I'm not the best at playing it cool, but I'm trying so hard for her. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Baby, you're just exhausted." I can feel the familiar sting in my eyes again as I see the panic written all over her beautiful face. _

_"Mrs. Grey, the anesthesiologist is here. He's going to adjust your epidural, and then we can proceed." Dr. Greene tells us among the clamored voices. _

_"She's having another contraction." I hear a nurse say as I feel Ana's hand tighten with Hulk-like strength around mine. Fuck, when did she get this strong? _

_She looks so tired, and I just want this to all be over and her to sleep and our son to be here with us. The last thing I want is for her to suffer. She looks to me and studies my face. I know I'm doing a terrible job of masking my emotions, but I can't help the amount of worry I feel right now. _

_"Can you feel this, Mrs. Grey?" _

_"Feel what?" Ana's wide-eyed and responds. _

_"You can't feel it." _

_"No." _

_"Good. Dr. Miller, let's go." _

_"You're doing well, Ana." _

_I look at my wife's angelic face and I can feel the moisture gather on my forehead. This is the point that the doctor was warning me about… this is the moment where she could bleed out… no please, not my Ana…_

_"I love you." She whispers to me. Like she knows that I need comfort at this moment. _

_"Oh, Ana. I love you, too, so much." The sob that has been threatening me finally escapes and I hear a commotion over the screen beneath my wife's chest. I look over and see my wife's stomach completely open, and my eyes are drawn to the doctors every movement. Please them keep her safe…_

_"What's happening?"_

_"Suction! Good…" Good? Good… _

_I see my tiny son's body being taken from his mother's body, being twisted and turned by the doctors and a piercing cry echoes the small room. _

_"You have a boy, Mrs. Grey. Check his Apgar." _

_"Apgar is nine." _

_"Can I see him?" Ana questions in an awed voice and I can't keep my eyes away from the perfect little bundle that's in the nurses arms and the nurse beckons be forth. _

_I step away from Ana and let the nurse place my swaddled son into my arms and I can't help the tears that pour over from my eyes. I look to the doctor that spoke to me in the hallway before I entered… the one that warned me of the danger. When he looks up to see me he nods his head and gives me a thumbs up, and I am sure I can see a smile beneath his surgical mask. I breathe a sigh of relief and shake my head before I turn around. _

_I make my way back to Ana and see her shining with joy. _

_"Here's your son, Mrs. Grey." I whisper with fear that if my voice is raised anymore, I may choke on the lump of tears that's formed in my throat. _

_"Our son. He's beautiful." _

_"He is." I kiss his tiny little head and gaze at his perfectly content face. His crying has ceased and he's now sleeping in my arms. He's absolutely perfect… just like his mother. All fear of what kind of father I'll be has gone out of the window. I know that I'll do everything in my power to protect this tiny symbol of love Ana and I have created. This little person is going to bring me to my knees… and I couldn't be happier. I look to my wife and see tears of happiness brim her beautiful blue eyes and the amount of love I feel for her at this moment shakes my world. "Thank you, Ana." _

_…_

"Christian? Honey, you're scaring me."

I lift my head to see my wife walking towards me with concern in her eyes.

"I remembered Ted's birth. I was so scared something was wrong… but after the worry was gone… everything was so beautiful. It was so perfect." I feel my wetness on my cheeks and realize I'm crying.

Ana comes to sit next to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you so much, Ana. There aren't enough ways in this world I could ever show you how much. Not enough words exist for me to tell you. Each memory I see makes me fall in love with you even more. It didn't seem possible, but each action I see reaffirms the love we have between us, and I learn to appreciate you even more."

She's looking up at me with such admiration that I feel my heart skip a beat. Slowly she brings her head closer to mine and lets her lips caress my own. I hold her to me and take in the warmth she always spreads throughout my body and I thank the Lord that I'm the lucky bastard that she fell in love with. Because without her, I don't know where'd I'd be.

I hear the sound of someone's throat being cleared behind me and turn to see Taylor standing there.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey."

"Yes, Taylor?"

"We've had an update regarding who was responsible for your accident, sir."

"And?" I'm impatient as ever and I feel Ana's arms tighten to a death hold around me.

"We have reason to believe it was the Lincoln's, sir."

"The Lincoln's? As in plural?"

"Yes, sir. Both Elena and her ex-husband, Richard Lincoln."


	12. Chapter 12

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_"Mrs. Grey, I'd be careful if I were you. Unless you want to get fucked again, I'd stop that." _

_Ana and I have just had the most amazing sex to celebrate our first night in Paris. I want to show my baby the world, and our honeymoon is just the start. _

_I hear giggling, and feel the heat of my wife's faint kisses going across my shoulders. We've made love at least 8 times today, and I'm sprawled out on my stomach, resting in our bed as to recover from that last round. Ana and I can't get enough of each other, and I'm even having some trouble keeping up with her. Marriage has made her one insatiable little minx…_

_"I want you again, Christian…" She's still kissing her way across my back and her hair is tickling me with her each movement. _

_I look up and turn my head to the digital clock resting on the table beside our bed to see that it's 2:37am, which means we've only been sleeping for about an hour and a half. Like I said… insatiable little minx. _

_I roll over to lay on my back and Ana sits up astride me. I caress her milky thighs and see her sensually bite her lip to antagonize me. I've noticed she's started doing it on purpose lately… when she really wants to be fucked._

_"What's gotten into you, baby?" I ask as I skate my hands up her legs and onto her hips where I gently massage there. _

_"Hopefully soon… you." I close my eyes and groan at the arousing words coming from my sexy wife's mouth and decide that after all the slow, gentle, love making we've done today… now it's going to be hard and fast…_

_I flip Ana over so that I'm hovering above her. Her legs instinctually wrap around my hips and her arms lock around my neck, dragging me forward so the tip of my nose rests against hers. _

_I move the tip of my cock up and down the puffy lips of her pussy as she tilts her head back, with her eyes closed, and moans. She is absolutely weeping. Her juices are dripping out of her and I can hardly contain the satisfied smile of knowing I'm the one making her this aroused. _

_"Oh, you're so wet, baby. So ready for me." _

_"Yes." Her eyes still closed as her head rests against the pillow and she moves her hands to grasp my forearms to brace herself for impact. _

_I slowly enter her… teasing her and making her writhe beneath me as I pull back out just as slowly as I went in… then I slam into her and listen, in victory, as her scream echoes our opulent hotel room. _

_I still for a moment and gather my control before I start relentlessly pounded into her sweet heaven. _

_Our bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat and the smell of our furious love making is giving me a high. I look to Ana's face and see pure ecstasy there which makes me groan and pick up my speed. Her moans are vibrating her body and lingering with my heavy panting as we race to our climax. _

_"Oh, Christian… I love you." She whispers and grips her hands tighter on me, and I feel a rush just hearing her sweet voice say those words. I love this woman more than I could ever describe, and to be like this with her right now… her as my wife… is the most intoxicating feeling on this planet. _

_"I love you, baby. I love you so much." My voice is strangled, and I can feel myself growing thicker inside of her as pressure builds in my lower back to alert me of my imminent release. _

_I lift up and bring Ana's hips with me so it's just her head and shoulders touching the bed as I continue my amorous assault on her delicious body. The sound of my balls slapping against her delicate skin and the clenching of pussy around my swollen cock is sending me into another state of mind. I quickly bring a hand down to rest on Ana's clit and rub viciously to bring her closer to her ultimate pleasure. _

_Only a few seconds pass and she tenses up and starts gasping for breath as the waves of her heavy orgasm roll through her and massage my cock to milk my release from me. I screw my eyes shut and spill into her with such force that one might think I hadn't come in years. _

_I feel light-headed and fear I may pass out, so as soon as I can catch my breath, I pull out of my wife and collapse, half laying on her and half on the bed. _

_A few moments pass before I feel her hand massage the messy wet tresses on my head as she leans over to whisper 'thank you' into my ear. _

_"Thank you? What're you thanking me for?" I mumble into the pillow, not trusting my body enough to give me the strength required to sit up. _

_"I needed that… and you gave it to me." _

_"Damn right I gave it to you." There's a sick satisfaction in my voice and I can picture her rolling her eyes. But there's something so gratifying about giving this woman pleasure… there's no greater gift in the world. _

_"Yes you did. And I'm so glad…" Her voice trails off and I hear a hint of sadness. Immediately alarmed, I roll over onto my side and see her with a sad expression. _

_"What is it, baby? What's wrong?" She shifts her gaze away from me, but I quickly put my hand on her chin and bring her focus back to my eyes. "Tell me." _

_"I was laying her half asleep when I heard my phone buzz. It was a google alert notifying me about an article that talked about our wedding." _

_"Okay…"_

_"The article basically questioned how a nobody like myself landed the world's most eligible bachelor. There was also speculation that there wasn't a pre-nup so by the end of the article I sounded like a trailer trash, gold-giggling, whore." She bursts into tears and I instantly wrap my arms around her to bring her precious body to lay against me. I comfort her my running my hands all over her body, still clinging tightly, and whispering reassurances of my love for her. All the while a fire builds in the pit of my stomach as I start planning the demise of whatever idiotic news outlet would publish such nonsense. _

_Ana eventually tires herself out from crying and lifts her head from my chest. Her red eyes and tear stained face tears at my heart and I feel the pain she's feeling. I hate to see my angel hurt… _

_"It's all bullshit, baby. I know who you are… the people who matter know who you are. You're my perfect girl whom I love with my entire heart." _

_She's still for a moment and then lays back down on me as she mumbles into my chest, "You told me you didn't have a heart." I smile sadly at that, but quickly recover. _

_"I didn't before you. You gave me my heart Ana. You're the one who owns it, baby." _

_I hear her inhale deeply and she snuggles further into me and nuzzles her face into my neck, allowing me to feel the moisture of her tears against my skin. _

_I make a vow to myself to always be there for this comfort that she seeks. I've made vows to protect her and to love her… but I'm making one to myself now to always just be here. This is what she needs, this is what she craves. Closeness. And it's exactly what I crave from her as well. _

_"I love you, Christian." _

_"I love you too, baby… so much." I whisper into her hair and we both drift to sleep. _

_…_

I awaken with a smile as I think of the memory my dreams brought with it last night. Rubbing my eyes with my free hand and then looking over to my beautiful wife sleeping on the other, I feel pure love for the happiness and devotion this sleeping angel has brought into my life. Before her I was so desolate and alone… now though… now my sole purpose in life is her and our family. I think of the vow I made and reaffirm it as I think about the obstacles we have coming towards us. No matter what happens, I will be here with her, for her, beside her through it all. The Lincoln's may think they've got Christian Grey at a low, weak point… but they don't realize that out of the ashes, I'm only going to rise higher and bring them down harder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

"Come on, Grey. 5 more leg lifts and we're done for the day." Good lord, my physical therapist is a beast. She's about the same height as me, broader shoulders and the intimidation skills of a corned feral animal; I do what she says without complaining.

I hate to admit it, but the physical therapy is paying off, and my leg feels so much better. My arm however is still not feeling so great. I can tell it's getting stronger, but it's not the same as it used to be. Which only fuels the desire I have to burn the Lincoln's to the ground…

"Good, Grey. You're doing much better." I nod my head and pray to God she doesn't give me another job well done slap on the shoulder like she did last time. That fucker hurt the rest of the day.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble as I reach for my towel so I can dry the sweat from my face. Between Ana living on my dick the past 2 weeks, these sessions with my physical therapist Brie, and my light workouts with Claude, I no longer feel like I'm in good shape. That accident and the time in the hospital has really fucked with my muscles and getting back to how I was before is going to take a little time… which frustrates the hell out of me because I am _not_ a patient man.

"I'll be seeing you Thursday then, Mr. Grey?" She asks me and I sigh with a smile thinking about only have 3 more sessions before I'm done with therapy.

"Yes, thank you, Brie. I really appreciate it."

She simply nods her head and then turns to go through the door as I collapse to the chair nearest me. I do like the idea of having this home gym, and I'm sure once I'm fully recovered and using it with ease I'll love it… But right now it's the absolute enemy. I feel wobbly and I'm drenched in sweat. Exercises I would have breezed through before, I'm now struggling to complete. I know I need to get up and shower because Ana has a doctor's appointment today.

2 weeks ago when we went… it was simply amazing. To see our baby on the screen and hearing the heartbeat was honestly one of the greatest things I'd ever experienced… by the end Ana was wiping my tears because I was a blubbering mess. I didn't let go of Ana for the rest of the day. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. It was nice that my parents took Teddy for a while when we went, but he's going with us today. She's 18 weeks and I'm excited to see how Teddy reacts to being able to see the baby on the ultrasound monitor.

Ever since we told him about the baby, he's been more and more excited every day. We tell him each day how Mommy is feeling and tell him how he's going to be the best big brother. 2 days ago we were all eating breakfast together and when Ana starting putting hot sauce on her pancakes, Teddy scrunched up his nose and protested telling her it looked 'icky' and for her to spit it out. I laughed at him for the longest time before we explained that while the baby is inside of Mommy's tummy, the baby makes her eat funny things. He didn't question it or say anything more about it so we continued breakfast with a normal conversation. But yesterday when we sat at the table for breakfast and Ana put hot sauce on her eggs and bacon, Teddy asked for a bite because he wanted the baby to like him. I asked why he said that and he told me that if the baby thought that he liked the hot sauce too, then the baby would like him and he really wanted to be a good brother.

Ana laughed and told him that the baby would like him even if he ate his breakfast the way it was, and that he was already a great big brother. But I truly couldn't believe the sweet sentiment my son gave for the unborn baby. I felt tears sting my eyes as we sat through the rest of breakfast listening to Teddy chatter on about everything in the world.

My son is what makes me most proud in this world. Not even two years old and shows such remarkable kindness for someone he's never met. I can't for him to go with us to the doctor's office later.

I involuntarily shiver at the thought of walking into the hospital. I know it's been 5 weeks since I was released from the hospital and I should have gotten over this new phobia of mine, but even going in for Ana's appointment last time, I got chills and couldn't stop thinking about my time there. Lying in a bed… helpless… hooked to monitors and machines… IV's and nurses that monitored my urine output. _Ugh._ I get nauseous just thinking about how utterly helpless I was there. I think I'm just always going to hate hospitals from now on.

Just as I'm basking in my self-wallowing I hear the door open and lift my head to the sexiest sight.

My wife saunters in wearing a long dress that touches her ankles, but has a long slit up the side to show some of her gorgeous leg. It's a simple maxi dress, but she looks absolutely stunning.

"You're drooling." She giggles and I immediately smile.

She wasn't far off and a few more moments with my mouth hanging open like it was… I would have been.

"Come here, baby. You look sexy as hell."

"No no, Mr. Grey. You need to shower and get ready so we can go soon… or did you forget?" She looks slightly wide-eyed and I scoff at her.

"How could I forget about going to see our sweet little baby, hmm? Now get that pretty little ass over her. Now." I use my best dominant voice and the look on her face morphs into something carnal and absolutely arousing.

"Yes, sir." She says as she cocks and eyebrow at me and saunters my way.

When she's close to me I reach out my arms to her and quickly force her down to my lap to straddle me.

"This dress, Mrs. Grey… this dress is going to get you fucked. Hard. Would you like that, baby?"

"Mmm." She moans as her only response as I grind my sweatpants trapped member into her covered core and I start nibbling on her delicious neck. She arches and tilts her head so I can have better access to her silky skin. I take advantage and make one long lick from the base of her neck to her ear where I stay and suck on the earlobe.

The moan that elicits from her body causes a deep groan from my chest and my hands run all over her body.

"Christian… love, we don't have time… ah…" I want her now, and I'll be damned if we leave this house without me making love to my wife.

"Yes, we do. Really fast… I'll be quick." I didn't wait for a reply as I pull myself from the confines of my pants and push Ana's panties to the side as I plunge into nirvana.

"Oh, Christian." Her dainty little hands slide up my chest to grasp my shoulders tightly and her pussy clenches me tightly as she adjusts to my girth.

"Baby, you feel so perfect." I know I told her this would be quick, but I don't want a fast fuck right now. I stand, still inside of her, and she wraps her legs around my waist as I carry us over to the floor mats and lay us down. "Now, then… where were we?"

She pulls at the tail of my shirt and lifts it over my head as I lean down to lick her collarbone, then moving up to suck on her neck. Her hands move to trail down my back, which is now covered in a mist of sweat, and reaches down to my ass to squeeze and knead it. The heels of her feet rest under my ass and move to rock me further into her, urging me to go deeper. I move slowly in and out of her, savoring the feeling of her pussy wrapped around my cock like a glove.

"Oh, Christian. Harder, please." Ana begs me as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back. The look on her face could only be described as pure ecstasy. Her body is showing all the signs of her pleasure. Her tensed legs, he shaky hands that clutch me close to her, the moans and whimpers coming from her delicious mouth… we're both in heaven…

"That feels so good. Don't stop!" Ana moaned out.

"I love making you feel good, baby. I'm never going to stop." I tell her as I reach a hand between us to circle her clit.

"Ah, I'm so close."

"I know, baby. I've got you." I am so unbelievably turned on and I so damn close to my own climax. I can feel the moisture that has seeped out of her pussy and onto her thighs… I can feel it every time I slip back into her and it only makes me that much more aroused. Each thrust she grips me tighter and I feel my eyes starting to roll back into my head and I can't stop grunting each time I move. She knocks down all of my control… and this is all worth it. I let out a growl when her hands come back up and into my hair. She pulls hard on my hair and her nails scratch over my scalp. "That's right, baby."

I finally begin to pick up my pace and start to pump harder and faster. Our collective breathing and hard pants echo the room. I manage to open my eyes and see the most beautiful woman under me, writhing and moaning my name, and I know she's about to blow.

"Open your eyes, Ana. Look at me." When she opens her eyes, I see her looking back at me with so much love, adoration and lust; I almost lose it right then. "Come for me baby, let me feel you. I need you to"

With that, my angel's eyes widen and she shatters as her orgasm takes over her body. She squeezes me so hard it immediately sets me off and I jerk out my release inside of her.

"ANA!" Gasping and collapsing on top of her, I feel so much for this woman and know that any moment, with my woman, makes any struggle worthwhile.

I roll over so that she is lying on my chest and I savor the feeling of her tucked safely in my arms.

We haven't talked much about the Lincoln's, but each time we do, I see the worry evident all over her face.

When I first woke up and learned I had a son… everything changed for me. I thought that Elena and I were friends… but when I thought about what she had done to me, then to see Teddy there… my perspective shifted. I saw Elena for what she truly is… a manipulative, psychotic, pedophile.

Taylor told me that a few years back I had bankrupted Linc and ever since he's been trying to retaliate. I'm not sure what made me ruin him, Taylor wouldn't tell me, but whatever it was must have been bad.

I never imagined Elena going back to Linc for anything considering what he put her through when he found out about our affair, but the two of them together are nothing but trouble…

After several minutes of my tracing the lines of fabric on her dress where it meets the skin on her back, and thinking about my plans to bring down Elena and Linc, Ana shifts on top of me and then sits up.

"As much fun as that was, Mr. Grey, you need a shower now so you can get dressed and we can leave."

I smile up at her as she lifts herself off of my dick and I see my seed spill out of her.

"Oh, fuck… that's so sexy." I groan as I see it run down her leg.

She giggles and closes her legs as she walks over to the nearby bathroom. I lay there for a moment, knowing that if I go into that bathroom to shower while she's still in there, we won't be leaving anytime soon.

I hear her come back out and turn my head so that I can gaze at her.

"I'm going back upstairs to get our son ready; I'll expect you in no longer than 20 minutes." She tells me as she bends down to kiss me. My eyes don't leave her ass as she walks out of the room, and I appreciate what a lucky son of a bitch I am to have that woman as mine.

I get myself off the ground and suck in a breath. My muscles ache from overuse and I struggle to remain upright. I know that I've been pushing myself hard lately… constantly fucking my wife, workouts and trying to keep up with my toddler son, but I just am so anxious to feel like myself again, I've dumbly ignored the strain.

Eventually I convince my body to lift up and stand and I make my way to the gym shower.

I quickly wash up and put my change of clothes on that I brought down, and try to conceal my over excitement for this doctor's appointment.

Yes, I get terrified going near the hospital, but experiencing seeing my baby on a monitor with my wife and son is definitely going to make up for it.

I grab my cell phone and wallet from my gym back and head up the stairs so that we can leave.

I collect an excited Teddy and wife and we get into our car. Taylor drives and Ana and I sit in the backseat with our son in between us in his car seat.

Teddy chatters away and Ana animatedly responds, but each time I try to focus on him, my mind gets fuzzy. I decide to lean my head back and rest for a little while as we drive.

…

_"What if it's a girl?" Ana asks excitedly as she squeezes my hand. _

_She's sitting on an exam table and we're anxiously waiting for the arrival of Doctor Greene. _

_"A little girl that looks just like her mother? She won't be leaving the house until she's 40." Ana giggles, but I'm entirely serious. If she looks and acts like my wife, she'll either be homeschooled or I'm shipping her off to a convent. "Don't laugh. I'm being serious." _

_This makes her laugh even harder and I can't help but laugh along with her. _

_She's so beautiful when she laughs…_

_Doctor Greene comes into the room and smiles warmly at us before sitting on a stool by to the ultrasound machine that's next to the exam table. _

_"Okay, are Mommy and Daddy ready to find out the sex of Baby Grey?" _

_"Yes." Ana and I say in unison as we are more than ready. Ana is 22 weeks pregnant and on the last visit our little Blip's legs were crossed so we couldn't see if there was a boy or girl growing inside of Ana's tummy. "Definitely ready." I add as Doctor Greene lifts my wife's shirt to squirt goop on her belly and place a wand there. _

_She moves it around a little and then we hear the beautiful sound of our little Blip's heartbeat echo the room. _

_"Our baby." Ana whispers as she looks up to me and I smile down at her, clutching her hand tightly in my own as the rest against my chest. _

_"Okay, looks like Baby Grey is cooperating well today and it's safe to say you're having… a boy!" _

_"A boy?" I whisper as I look at the monitor and sure enough, I see the evidence of tiny manhood present there. "A boy." I repeat looking at my lovely wife's face where tears stream down her rosy cheeks. _

_"We're having a boy, Mr. Grey." She chokes on her tears and giggles as I bring her knuckles to my lips and the look we share between us is one for the books. She wiggles her hand free from my grasp and wipes away the tears from my cheeks that I didn't know I shed. My cheeks ache from the smile I'm wearing and I know Ana is the same. This woman has given me everything I didn't know I wanted or needed and she continuously and freely gives all of herself to me. I know in this moment that never has a man loved a woman more than I love Ana. _

**A/N**

**What'd ya think? What should he remember next? :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. I'm just a lover of fanfiction!**

_There are masked faces everywhere. Nothing is really in focus so I can't see all of the details, but I can tell where I am. I'm in the backyard at my parent's house and there's a huge party tent set up. I am following the crowd into the tent and feel a presence next to me. When I look down, I see that it's Ana. She's wearing a silver dress that shows off her gorgeous body, but not too much so. She's wearing a mask too that matches her dress and she looks heavenly. She's the only thing in focus where I am and I can't keep my eyes off of her. _

_The scene changes and we're sitting at a table. There's someone speaking, but I can't make out the words they're saying. My focus is entirely on the pleasurable sensations coursing through my body due to my naughty girlfriend's hand squeezing at my groin. I almost let out a moan, but the scene changes once more. _

_This time I'm alone sitting at the table. I don't know what's going on, but I feel anxious. I focus my eyes to a stage in front of me and see Ana standing there. I don't know why, but I'm spouting out dollar amounts and then I feel really happy. Things change and I'm dancing with Ana with time and she feels so good in my arms. I have the urge to tell her something… something important, but I can't seem to remember what it is. _

_I'm back at Escala and Ana is standing before me as we are in my study. She's unbuttoning my shirt and as soon as she slips it off my shoulders, I begin to relax. We're talking, but I don't know what we're saying. We then begin to walk towards my bedroom and when we step inside, fear grips me. I don't know what's happening, but I know I need to protect Ana. Someone is trying to get her and I have to keep her safe._

_..._

"Ana!" I yell as I wake myself up from a bizarre dream.

"Christian, honey, what is it?" She asks in panic as I take in my surroundings.

We're still in the car on our way to her doctor's appointment. I look down and see our perfect baby boy dozing in his car seat with Ana's hand resting in his messy hair. I smile briefly thinking about the amazing moment I've recovered of seeing our little boy inside of his mother. Hearing his heart beat and finding our little blip was going to be little Teddy.

My smile vanishes at the strange images I recalled after that… I feel so confused…

"I had a strange dream. I'm not sure if it was a memory or not. It wasn't like the others. Everything was fuzzy…"

"A nightmare?" She asks me with concern evident in her voice.

"No… well I don't know. It starting out happy, but the in the end I was scared… I've never had a dream like this before."

"Tell me about it." She insists and moves her hand from Teddy's hair to clasp mine that rests on the edge of the car seat.

"We were at my parent's house together for some sort of party. We were all wearing masks and I think I may have been bidding on you. After that we were dancing together and I wanted to tell you something… I don't know what it was, but it was important. Then the dream changed to back at Escala and we were stripping in my study. We headed back to my room when all of a sudden I started to panic. It's really strange…" I try to speak more but I hear Ana let out a strangled sigh and look over to see her closing her eyes.

_Did I say something? What'd I do? _

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, love. It's just… it _was_ a memory. Do you want me to tell you what was happening in the dream, or do you want to wait and see if you can remember the rest on your own."

Without missing a beat I respond, "Tell me."

"Well, that was the first weekend we got back together. It was a Coping Together gala that was masquerade themed. You did bid on me for a dance auction, then we did dance… after a little tryst in your childhood bedroom." She tells me that with a wink and I smile at the thought of fucking her in there. "After we left, when we got back to Escala I went to sleep and you went to do some work in your study. I woke up to come and find you, and that's when I started to strip you." She pauses and looks uncertain about something.

"Why did I panic in the bedroom, Anastasia?" I see in her eyes that's what she was uncertain about telling me.

"Um, well…" She starts and then clears her throat. She looks very uncomfortable and I begin to get really nervous.

_What the hell happened? _

"When we got back to the bedroom, the balcony door was open… and it was closed when I left the room to come to your study…" She doesn't finish as I really start to lose it.

"WHAT? Someone got into Escala? To my bedroom? Where you could have been sleeping? What the fuck? Who the hell…?" I keep firing off questions and realize Ana is laughing. Why is she laughing?

_Because she's Ana._ I smile at her because she's so precious, but fail to see the humor in the situation.

"And why are you laughing?" I keep my voice at a whisper now because my minor freak out has caused my son to stir, and judging by the heavy traffic we're in, we'll be while until we're at the hospital and what I think may have been a wrong turn, he can keep sleeping.

"Love, you're acting as if this is happening now… this was three years ago. Everything was taken care of, you can calm down and I'll tell you."

_Oh, right. I did forget this didn't just happen…_

"It was Leila who got into the penthouse and you and I left for the night to go stay at the Fairmont Olympic… which actually turned out wonderful." She smiles shyly and blushes and I can only imagine what happened.

_And Leila? I remember trying to deal with her the day Ana walked out…_ I shiver at that thought.

"What made it so wonderful?" I ask because I really want to know what put a smile like that on her adorable face.

"It was the first time it felt like you and I truly made love. It was amazing. And then the next morning in the shower, it was the first time you told me you loved me. You once told me you tried to tell me at the gala, but were too scared. That must have been the important thing you wanted to tell me when we were dancing. But you told me the next day, and it was perfect. That memory at the hotel is one of my fondest." She says this wistfully, and I know she desperately wants me to remember this. Hell, I would love to remember. Telling her I love her… there are few greater joys than that. I think back to those awful days after she left and I was without her. I never want to experience pain like that again.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long were you and I apart?"

"Five days."

"How'd we get back together? I asked you before and you said we'd talk about it the next day… but we never did."

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" She asks glancing down at our sleeping son.

"Tell me." She sighs at my response but indulges me.

"You sent me flowers at work on Monday, and when I didn't respond, you sent an email on Wednesday asking about whether or not I'd received them and then offered to take me to Jose's art show which was the next day."

"I remember you asking me to go with you. So, we went?"

"Yup. And you purchased what you call 'the greatest pieces of art' while we were there."

_No. Rodriguez can't be that good a photographer._ "Oh, really baby? I liked his work that much?"

She giggles and answers. "I think it's the subject matter that makes you treasure them so much." Her giggles grow louder as my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Subject matter? Unless it's Ana, I doubt I'd like anything that much.

_Wait… Oh, I get it. _

"Pictures of you, Mrs. Grey?"

"How'd you know?" She teases me with an adorable grin.

I chuckle. "Lucky guess. Where are they?"

"Well, you have one in your home office, one in our bedroom, one in the playroom at Escala and the rest are in your office at Grey House."

I'm upset thinking about the fact that I haven't seen our bedroom at the house yet. We've been staying on the first in one of the guest suites because too many stairs strains my leg and our room is on the top floor. But I smile at the thought of her beautiful face gracing the walls there.

I bet they're beautiful pictures.

My smile dissipates at the reminder of the playroom. _Why do I still even have that room? Why do we even have Escala? There's _no way I would've kept that room after what happened.

"Ana, why do we still have Escala? And why on earth is there a picture in the playroom. We don't… I mean, I'm sure we don't…"

"We do." She quickly jumps in. "We don't do anything hard core BDSM. In fact you got rid of all of the whips, canes and belts, but we do still enjoy our kinky fuckery."

She tells me this and doesn't even blush. I'm stunned_. Kinky fuckery, hmm? I like that. I love the sex we've been having since we've gotten home… but it's strictly been vanilla. All of the ways I can pleasure, Ana in the playroom though... I could never use pain… that thought makes my stomach role… but tying Ana up and playing with her for hours… oh that's nice. _

I jump back from my thoughts as I feel my cock twitch and I turn back to my angel who, judging by her facial expression, knows exactly what I was thinking. I grin at her in return.

"Are you okay with that, baby? Being in the playroom?" I ask genuinely concerned. I don't want her to feel obligated, because I honestly don't need that shit. I just need her.

"Yes, Christian. I enjoy our kink as much as you do. I know you'd never hurt me, love." She smiles her glorious Ana smile and I squeeze her hand tightly.

I study her face to make sure she's not lying, and to my surprise, her face is nothing but sincere.

"Well, we'll have to have some fun once I can stand for long periods of time." She laughs and I smile at the sound.

"Slow down, mister. We can take as long as you need."

"So, that means you topping?" I wriggle my eyebrows, but hear her gasp and her pupils dilate instantly. I know this look… she's incredibly aroused. "Oh my gosh… we do that?"

I genuinely don't know what to think. The only woman I've ever given control up to would be Elena… and that didn't turn out well. The longer she and I stayed in our arrangement, the more she abused that power until I finally had enough and ended it.

But this is Ana and looking at the sexy look on her face, I realize I'd do just about anything for her.

"Occasionally." She whispers and squirms in her seat.

Oh, fuck… she's wet.

"I like that?" I ask her and I can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"You are the one who suggested it… and yes, you do. Very much." Her voice is husky and oozes sexual desire.

Wait… I suggested it?

"I did? I do?" I asked aroused but confused.

"Yes. Our first time in the playroom after Teddy was born, we did a scene in there and when we were lying on the bed afterwards, you asked if I'd ever top you. I didn't know what that meant, but after you explained… I was only too willing to try…"

She's nibbling on her lip, and this is so the wrong time to be having this conversation. Our sleeping son is in between us and Taylor is in the front seat. We can't do anything about this hard-on I'm sporting for another few hours, so we'll have to put this delicious conversation on hold.

As soon as I open my mouth to reply, Taylor jerks the wheel quickly and slams the accelerator.

"What the hell, Taylor?" I question Taylor as I look down to make sure Teddy is still sleeping. Thankfully, he is.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. There's an unsub in the vehicle behind us that's been following us. I've tried twice to lose them… taking wrong turns… but we haven't shaken them. Ryan and Reynolds aren't far behind them so they'll be running interception."

I look over to Ana so that I can calm her, but much to my surprise she doesn't look entirely too frightened.

"Baby, an unsub is just an unknown subject. I'm sure Taylor and…"

"I know the protocol, Christian. This isn't the first time this has happened. But it's better this time considering I'm not the one driving."

_What. The. Fuck. _

"This has happened before?" My voice is harsh and unforgiving as I look between Ana and Taylor.

My eyes lose focus momentarily and I see image after image flash through my head.

_…_

_We're in my car and Ana's driving as we drive through traffic, and I'm feeling anxious._

_"I don't want you to panic, but as soon as we're on the 520 proper, I want you to step on the gas. We're being followed." _

_I see Ana's eyes dart from the road to the rearview mirror and my heart rate picks up at the thought of her being injured. _

_…_

_Ana's on my lap as I talk on the phone with Barney Sullivan. _

_"Okay, Barney, one more time." There's a man in the CCTV footage and the image is being zoomed in. _

_"Is Barney doing this?" Ana questions me and I answer her while keeping my eyes focused on the image in front of me. _

_"Yes. Can you sharpen the picture at all?" _

_The picture blurs, then refocuses moderately sharper on the man consciously gazing down and avoiding the camera. _

_"Christian." Ana whispers to me. "That's Jack Hyde." _

…

I look over wide eyed to see Ana's face contorted with worry. I can barely think straight but manage to utter a few words before my eyes fall shut.

"Jack Hyde."

**A/N**

**Well hello there. I won't do this often, but I will go ahead and tell you what he's going to remember in the next chapter... so if you don't want to know... stop reading. **

**Since he had teasing memories of Jack Hyde, the next chapter he'll have an explosion of memories regarding the Hyde/Mia/Ana kidnapping fiasco that will lead to him remembering the downfall of Lincoln Timber. At the end of the chapter he'll remember a glimmer of his accident where he sees...**

**...Elena's face before he black out. **

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Also, I've already written ALL of the memories I've been told so far, I just have to find a way to place them in the story as it progresses :) **

**Let me know if you enjoyed or have any suggestions to the story! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Also, a sad disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anything that has to do with the Fifty Shades trilogy. **

I close my eyes to gain some relief from the pounding in my head, but it's not working. My breathing has accelerated and my hands are running furiously through my hair. I keep seeing images in my head of a man and the emotions I feel can only be described as murderous.

_Jack Hyde._ Is that who this is?

I can hear Ana calling my name but it sounds distorted and my mind isn't in the present. I try and take a deep breath as I focus in on the images playing like a slideshow through my mind.

…

_"Taylor, I want to be at Escala in 15. Have you heard from Sawyer again about, Mrs. Grey?" Ana and I may not be speaking at the moment, but she's almost my number one priority. Even more so now that she's carrying our child. _

_Fuck. I shake my head at the thought of my hideous reaction to what should have been an adoring moment between my wife and I. _

_"No, sir. Not since the last update." Taylor nods at me and I hear disapproval in his voice. I know I fucked up walking out on Ana, but I just felt like I was suffocating and I was scared of the things I might say or do in her presence. I realize now I should have stayed and work things out with her. _

_"Okay. Let me know if you do…" I mumble and let out a huge sigh. _

_Fucking, Elena. Why did she have to ruin me? If she hadn't manipulated me and secluded me when I was a teenager, I would have grown out of my rebellious ways in a normal manner, and maybe I could've been a better man for Ana… the man she deserves. _

_Hearing you're going to be a father should be the highlight of a man's life, and instead I fought with my wife, and ruined her faith in me by seeing Elena. It's not as if I saw her on purpose, or even stuck around in her company, but the thought is still the same. _

_Ana was so scared to tell me too… she should have been happy and joyous… instead she was fearful. Of me. The one person in this world she's supposed to depend on no matter what, and I've let her down. _

_I hear Taylor's phone ring and vaguely wonder if it's Sawyer with an update about Ana. He's said she's sick, and whether it's morning sickness, or her being stressed about us from the last few days, I need to be with her. _

_I'm pulled from my thoughts as my phone rings and I see it's the number I have saved for my bank… how odd. _

_"Grey." _

_"Hello, Mr. Grey. This is Troy Whelan with Jefferson Trust, I have a woman here claiming to be Mrs. Grey with the right identification and wanting to withdraw a substantial amount of money from a joint account. Now considering you're our largest client and this is such a great amount of money, I thought it best to phone you for confirmation."_

_What the hell? Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke. _

_"Mrs. Grey is there?" I whisper with agony present in my speech. _

_"Yes, sir." He falters slightly when he hears my emotion. _

_"How much?" _

_"Excuse me, sir?" _

_"How much is she asking to withdraw?" _

_"5 million, sir." _

_Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Please no. _

_I sink down to my knees as the enormity of this situation falls upon my shoulders. Such a large amount of money so she can leave me… so she can live without me… no…_

_"Put her on." I barely choke on the words and thankfully Whelan ignores it and tells me it'll be just a moment while he patches her through and informs her of the call. _

_I take deep breathes but the ache in my chest can't be described. I have tears running freely down my cheeks and I realize this is it… she's finally had enough. _

_I always knew I'd never be good enough, that one day she'd eventually go, but selfishly I hoped that we'd have years together before she realized it. I just wanted to stay happy for a little while longer. But I've fucked it all up too much. _

_"Hi." I hear Ana's beautiful voice murmur into the phone. _

_"You're leaving me?" No need to exchange pleasantries when my hearts being ripped from my chest and my words can barely come out in a whisper. _

_"No!" She exclaims and I briefly let out a breath until I hear a small whisper. "Yes." _

_I gasp and can't stop the sob that escapes me. "Ana, I—" My voice is strained and I can't speak the rest of the sentence as I cover the mouth piece on the phone for a moment and let out a cry. _

_"Christian, please. Don't." Don't? Don't fight for you? Baby, please don't leave me… _

_"You're going?" Please say no, baby._

_"Yes." _

_"But why the cash? Was it always the money?" Please tell me you loved me. Please tell me I'm wrong._

_"No." She whispers and I can hear her sincerity. _

_"Is five million enough?" _

_"Yes." _

_"And the baby?" Our precious baby. I'm so sorry…_

_"I'll take care of the baby." Oh, Ana. Our baby. _

_"This is what you want?" Say it isn't. _

_"Yes." _

_I gasp and feel nothing but agony and regret for the mistake of my life. _

_ "Take it all." I hiss through the phone as I think about the shell of a life I'll have without my glorious Ana. _

_"Christian. It's for you. For your family. Please. Don't." She's sobbing, but I can't understand why. This is what she wants… _

_"Take it all, Anastasia." _

_"Christian—" _

_I don't let her finish, because I can't bear to hear her tell me goodbye. _

_"I'll always love you." With that I hang up the phone and sob uncontrollably for a few moments before I realize I'd never given Whelan an answer. _

_I try to steady myself the best I can as I dial the bank. _

_"Good afternoon, Jefferson Trust, how may I help you?" I close my eyes as I hear the voice of a peppy young woman answer, and wonder momentarily if I'll ever be happy again. _

_I snort… not possible without Ana, Grey. You've fucked up your life now…_

_"Yes, I need to speak with Troy Whelan. This is Christian Grey." _

_Whelan picks up only a minute later and asks what he should do. _

_"You give her whatever she wants. If she asks for more than 5, give it to her. Just… just give her whatever she wants." My voice is dead, but how can I possible pass it off as anything but? _

_"Yes, Mr. Grey. Have a pleasant day." He hangs up and I grimace. _

_'Pleasant day?' There'll never be anything pleasant again in my lifetime. _

_"Sir." Taylor calls to me, but I just continue to sit on the ground of the parking deck where we'd just come after landing Charlie Tango. I don't even think I have the strength or will to get myself into the SUV… I'll just stay on the ground where I belong. _

_"Sir." Taylor tries again and puts a hand on my elbow to pull me from the ground, but I quickly yank away from him as if I were a child. "Sir, we need to leave now." His voice is urgent, but I just don't care. _

_"Ana left me. She's gone." I whisper and attempt to wipe the tears from my face, but it's no point. They just keep falling. _

_"No, sir. I don't think she's left on her own will." My head snaps up with a mixture of worry and relief coming together. _

_"What?" I stumble to my feet and Taylor jerks my arm and takes me to the passenger side door before getting into the driver's seat. "Taylor what is it?" _

_"I got a call regarding Jack Hyde, sir. Someone's posted his bail and while we were up in the air, our calls didn't come through, or we would have known sooner. If that weren't enough, Sawyer rang me to say Mrs. Grey gave him the slip and he's followed the tracker in her Audi to the bank. He'll be calling back soon to let me know if he's got her."_

_I can't fucking breathe. Ana's in trouble and she didn't tell me? If we had been on good terms she would have called me… she would have said something… _

_"Hyde has my wife?" I sound like I'm being strangled and the truth is, I'm not far from it. _

_"That seems to be the thought at the moment, sir." He glances at me as we race through the traffic in the direction of Jefferson Trust, and then his phone rings. _

_"Taylor." He says through the speaker. _

_"T, after informing the bank manager I was Mrs. Grey's personal security and worked for Mr. Grey, he told me she slipped out the back exit. He also told me that Mrs. Grey asked to borrow his phone and after ensuring Mrs. Grey had made it safely out the back, he found his phone laying in a pile of rubbish. Now, this may be a stretch, but I suspect that Mrs. Grey may have known that she'd have to give up her cellphone so she gave whoever has her Whelan's. I've already phoned Welch and had him trace Mrs. Grey's phone. He'll be calling you with the results." Sawyer may have just saved his job. _

_"Good work, Luke. I'll keep you posted." Taylor hangs up the phone and not thirty seconds later, it's ringing again. _

_"Taylor." _

_"Jason, it's Welch. I've traced Mrs. Grey's cellphone and it's on the move. I'm sending the coordinates straight to your GPS and will inform Luke when I hang up. If we're right about this being a kidnapping, you'll need more hands. I'll also have some of the other security that's close by to head that way." And Welch is getting a raise. _

_"Very good. Thanks, Welch." _

_"Of course, Jason." _

_He hangs up and the GPS dings with a new route. We're headed to a secluded, sketchy part of town and that's doing nothing to calm my nerves. If anything happens to my wife or our baby I'll… _

_I gasp when I think about our baby. Ana could be in a dangerous situation and our could be at risk. _

_I grip my seat tightly as I start to burn with rage. I will kill that fucker Hyde if anything happens to them. _

_Our destination is just around the corner and when we turn I see Sawyer's SUV pulling around on the other side. There's a small lot there and as we pull up, I don't give Taylor the time to stop the vehicle fully before I jump out as I hear a gunshot and look to see my beautiful Ana falling to the ground. _

_Oh, no. Please, no! I run to her calling her name. _

_"Ana!" Her eyes start closing as I approach. "ANA!" _

_I sink to my knees and wrap her unconscious body in my arms as I rock her back and forth. _

_"Ana, baby. Wake up. Please, baby, wake up." I'm sobbing into her hair and then look to her lovely face where I see her head bleeding and a bruise forming. "No… no… baby." _

_I cling more tightly to her as I continue to rock. _

_I hear a loud bellow and look over my shoulder to see Jack Hyde lying on the ground and his knee is bleeding profusely. I see on the ground beside me is the gun I had in my desk drawer at home and realize it was Ana who shot Jack. _

_I don't know whether I want to kiss her or spank her for being so reckless. _

_Taylor's got Hyde on the ground and cuffing him and Sawyer has Elizabeth Morgan in cuffs and yelling at her to tell him where 'she' is. Who is 'she?' _

_She points toward the building behind her and I see Ryan and Reynolds run in with guns drawn. I hold Ana closer to me and place a hand on her tiny belly. _

_Please let her and our baby be okay… I start praying and then I see Reynolds emerging from the building with Ryan trailing behind him carrying a listless body in his arms. Who is that?_

_As they get closer I see that it's Mia… my baby sister… _

_I look at Hyde and Taylor looks over to me. He can see that there is pure rage written across my face and Taylor takes his queue and lands a swift punch to the fucker's face. He groans and I smirk in satisfaction. _

_You don't fuck with Christian Grey. _

_I look to Ryan still holding my little sister and see Sawyer approaching. _

_"There don't appear to be any injuries on Miss Grey; Ms. Morgan informed us she's unconscious because she was given a dose of Rohypnol. Now, sir, if you'll let me take a look at Mrs. Grey…" I don't let him finish because I pull Ana closer to me and kiss her hair repeatedly. "Sir, I need to look at her injuries… she's bleeding." _

_"She's cold." _

_"Yes, sir. There's trauma and she's lost some blood, that's normal." _

_I don't reply because I hear police and ambulance sirens coming closer and realize they're going to try and take my Ana away… I can't let her go… _

_I cling to her for a few more moments until two paramedics come to me. _

_"Sir, they're going to need to take her." Sawyer tries to reason with me, but my arms are stuck around Ana. I don't want to leave her. "Sir. They need to take her… think of the baby." _

_He whispers the last part and my eyes widen. I look down to her angelic face and kiss her once more before laying her in the arms of the lady paramedic. _

_I look over to Taylor who is talking to two police officers and Hyde is still sitting alone on the ground. I leap from my spot and race over to him and punch him repeatedly in his ugly face. _

_"MY WIFE? MY SISTER? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I feel myself being pulled away and see the two officers go over to Hyde as Taylor pushes me back. _

_The officers and Taylor exchange looks, and I realize that could have ended with me in handcuffs, but being who I am… I won't… _

_"Sir, they're taking Mrs. Grey and Miss Grey to Seattle Presbiterian, I've alerted your family that there has been a situation, and they'll be waiting for you. I didn't go into specifics… I thought you might want to do that yourself." I nod and mutely walk over to the ambulance where my sister is about to be loaded in. I plant a kiss on her forehead and then go back to my wife who's being placed in the back of a separate ambulance. _

_"Sir, are you family?" One paramedic asks and I fight the urge to laugh in his face. How does he not know who I am? _

_"Yes. I'm her husband. I'm going with her." _

_I don't let him reply and climb in the back with Ana where the woman paramedic is strapping a portable monitor to her chest. _

_"Luke Sawyer, he informed us he's this woman's personal security and let us know her name and age, but we're going to know of any health risks or disorders she may have. Allergies to any sort of medication." _

_"No allergies and she's pregnant." _

_"Okay, how far along?" _

_Fuck. "I don't know. We just found out." _

_"Okay, so I'd say early on. We'll have the hospital's OBGYN waiting for us when we get to the hospital, also their Neurosurgeon so he can assess her head wound." _

_Neurosurgeon? Holy fuck…_

_I hear her placing in a call to the hospital's ER but I tune her out an focus on the beauty laying on the stretcher beside me. I hold her hand in mine and bring it to my lips where I kiss her fingers repeatedly and then just let it rest against my check. I broke my promise to always protect this woman, but it won't ever happen again. I'll kill that fucker Hyde, and any other bastard that threatens her safety again. _

…

_"Ros, how much stock do we own in Lincoln Timber?"_

_"Uh, let me pull it up… it says here we own about 70% of the company." _

_"So, consolidate the shares into GEH, then fire the board." _

_"All of them?" _

_"Except the CEO." _

_"That's going to piss a lot of people off, Grey." _

_"I don't give a fuck." _

_"I'm just saying, this could cause a lot of backlash with Richard Lincoln." _

_"I hear you, just do it." _

_"On it, boss." _

_"Thank you, keep me informed." _

_I hang up the phone and look to Ana and I don't want to tell her any more bad news… but I have to. I know the look on my face is giving me away, because there's no way to describe the anger I'm feeling at this moment. _

_"What's happened?" She whispers almost fearful. _

_"Linc." _

_"Linc? Elena's ex?" _

_"The very same. He's the one who posted Hyde's bail." _

_She looks absolutely shocked, but quickly shakes it off. _

_"Well—he'll look like an idiot. I mean, Hyde committed another crime while out on bail." _

_I can't help but smirk at her ability to turn my darkness into light. "Fair point well made, Mrs. Grey." _

_"What did you just do?" _

_"I fucked him over." _

_"Um… that seems a little impulsive." She says rather sheepishly, and I can't help but furrow my brow. _

_"I'm an in-the-moment kind of guy." _

_"I'm aware of that." _

_"I've had this plan in my back pocket for a while." _

_"Oh?" _

…

I ruined the son of a bitch. Now, what? He's trying to get even? My wife could have died because of him… my wife could have died…

My eyes snap open and lock on to Ana's worried face. She almost died. I could have lost her.

"Ana…" I whisper as I feel tears building up.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"You were cold. On the ground with that fucker, Hyde. I thought you were leaving me."

"Oh, Christian. I was never going to leave. I'm never going to." She smiles at me through her own tears and Taylor breaks our moment.

"Sir, I've managed to put a few vehicles between us and Ryan and Reynolds have passed the unsub vehicle to keep them from us. But I suggest we go somewhere other than the hospital, Mr. Grey. We can go to your parent's house since we're not too far and we can dissect the information with your father."

"My father?"

"Ever since the incident with Hyde your dad has been on top of your security protocol, making sure nothing's going on with his family." Ana smiles as she tells me this, and I think how lucky I am to have such a loving father.

"Okay, Taylor. To my parent's house."

"Sir." He answers and changes direction.

"So, Mrs. Grey. Looks like we'll have to wait a little longer to find out what kind of bun I've placed in your oven." I attempt to lighten the situation and smile when I see Ana's grin.

"That we do, Mr. Grey. Even though you seem convinced we're having a girl."

"Oh, we are. I just want the doctor's confirmation that I'm right." I give her a smug look and she laughs.

"Shh, Mommy, I sleepin'." Teddy swats in Ana's direction and I laugh at the fact that it was _that_ that woke him up.

"Yes, sir little Teddy bear." Ana giggles and I laugh when Teddy makes a kiss sound and puckers his lips at Ana with his eyes still closed, obviously pleased that she's letting him sleep.

"He's a precious little guy." Ana says as she runs a hand over his messy hair.

"That he is. Just like the little angel growing in your tummy." She smiles at me and I promise myself to get to the bottom of this Lincoln fiasco and make sure no one ever taints my family again.

...

_"You're just going to leave me here?"_

_..._

"What?" I ask as I look over to Ana again.

"What?" She looks quizzical.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything, love."

"Yes you did, you said…"

...

_"Oh, darling. You'll never learn, will you?" _

_"This is it then? You'll leave me to die?"_

_..._

"What the fuck?" I murmur as I grow frustrated at the voices in my head. I can't see anything, but I'm remembering a conversation.

"Christian? Are you alright?"

...

_"I warned you about that little gold digger, didn't I?" _

_"The last time I saw you, you said you didn't wish either of us any ill will." I start to cough as I choke on my own blood and I see her heels walking towards my body as I lay limp on the concrete. _

_"And you believed me? You have always been a weak one." She bends down so that her face is in my line of vision. "Shame you chose that nobody… we could have been good together. Now that you're out of my way… I'll take care of her myself. She's at home, right? Playing house with your little snot-nosed brat? Really, Christian… is he even yours? I thought I taught you so much better than this. Love is for fools, but I guess it's too late for you now." She turns on her heel and I look up to her smug expression as she gets back into her car. _

_Elena's evil, vile face is the last thing I see before my world goes black. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fifty Shades trilogy. **

"Christian, sweetheart, what is it?"

"I saw, Elena. It was my accident… she just… she was smug and… and almost giddy. She got out of her car and then just left me there to die…"

I'm trying to control my breathing, but seeing Elena's bitchy face and remembering the pain I felt lying there has left me breathless. I remember beginning to feel cold and the taste of metallic on my tongue from where the blood starting pouring out of my mouth.

"Christian… look at me."

I bring my focus to my wife next to me and see her beautiful eyes brimming with tears as she reaches her hand over to rest it on my cheek. I close my eyes to savor her touch and nuzzle my face into her hand. I start to breathe easier and regain my composure as I open my eyes to look at her angelic face.

"I'm sorry, baby. I think I was just… scared for a moment."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." She smiles at me, but I still see the worry evident in her expression.

My attention is taken from Ana as I hear a sleepy mumble come from my son that sits between us and I see Teddy's big blue eyes open to look at me. I smile down at him and even through his sleepy haze, he smiles brightly at me.

"Daddy." He grumbles and rubs his sleepy eyes.

"Hi, little man." I smile and place a hand on top of his head to ruffle his messy hair.

"We see baby?" I know we were all excited to see the baby on the ultrasound, but with the danger of being followed we'll have to schedule it for another day.

"I'm sorry, buddy. It won't be today. We're going to Grandma and Poppy's house. Doesn't that sound fun?" I try to sound excited, but his little brows furrow and he sticks out his bottom lip to a pout.

"Baby no wan' see me?" He whispers and looks down.

"Oh, no, Teddy. The baby wants to see you too, but we have to go see Grandma and Poppy. They want to see you too. Everyone wants to see our little Teddy bear!" I start to tickle him and my heart soars at the sound of his wonderful giggle, much like his mothers.

"Daddy, stop!" He squeals and I laugh along with him as his little cheeks turn pink from laughter and his toothy smile shines.

"Okay, but only for a kiss." He puckers his lips and I bend down to kiss him with a dramatic sounding smack.

"What about Mommy? Doesn't Mommy get kisses too?" Ana fake pouts to our son and Teddy giggles and kicks his feet and out stretches his arms from the confines of the car seat straps.

"Mommy!" His mouth makes a pucker and Ana kisses Teddy all over his face making his laughter fill the car, making the atmosphere morph from what was ominous to now something joyous.

I look out the window and see the starting tree line of my parent's grand driveway and then look behind us to see another one of my men's SUV's with no one behind them. I breathe a sigh of relief and glance over to my beautiful wife who's already looking at me.

"I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you all safe."

"I know that, Mr. Grey." She smiles shyly at me and I can't help but smile back at her.

When the car comes to a stop in front of my parent's house, Teddy starts squealing and clapping his hands in excitement as Ana unbuckles him from his seat. I look out to see Elliot's truck and Mia's car and smile at the thought of us all being here together.

"Come on, little man. Let's go see everyone."

"Daddy, see doggies!" I keep my mouth shut at his excitement, because I have learned my lesson when suggesting getting Teddy a dog for himself. I won't make that mistake again.

We walk up the stairs leading to the front door and before we take a step on the landing the door swings open and Mia stands there with a smile.

"Teddy bear, come here sweet boy! Come see Aunt Mia!"

"Mimi!" Teddy wiggles free from my hold and rushes into Mia's arms as she crouches down to catch him.

I take Ana's hand as we walk in the door following my sister and see everyone sitting in the family room. I first see Kate who sits very heavily pregnant on the couch looking extremely uncomfortable. She's 9 months pregnant and ready to pop.

"Hello, son, Ana." My mother comes over to hug us both and I wrap her tightly in my arms wondering how I spent so much of my life fearing my loving mother's embrace.

"Mom." I smile when I pull away from her and drop a kiss on her forehead as I then turn to hug my father before he exits the room to speak with Taylor.

"I'm just going to get us all some drinks. I know Ana will want orange juice." My mom smiles at Ana and so do I as I realize what close attention my mother has paid to my wife's pregnancy cravings. "And son what would you like?"

"Orange juice is fine with me as well." My mom nods her head and walks out while chatting to Mia and Teddy and leaves Elliot, Kate, Ana and I alone.

"Steele! Thank goodness you're here! Please tell me how you convinced Teddy to evacuate your uterus when he missed his due date." Kate groans and I scowl at her use of my wife's maiden name.

"It's Grey."

"Some things never change, do they Moneybags?" Kate says and I hear Ana giggle behind me. "Come on, Ana. Give me something. I'm miserable!"

I turn to see Ana blushing and I wonder what all of that is about.

"Ana, why're you… oh, _oh_! I get it. That's good thinking!" Kate exclaims and I'm left confused as I watch Kate struggle to sit up and grab Elliot's hand who also has a bemused look on his face. He looks at me as he smiles and shrugs his shoulders and lets Kate drag him out of the room.

"What exactly was that about, baby?"

"Um, well…" She's blushing again and I smirk at her.

"Yes?" I lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Well, it's a known fact that there are certain activities that help naturally induce labor, and we partook in the some of those." I smile in confusion and wonder why she's still blushing.

"What activities are those?"

"Uh, we… uh, walked a lot around the property. Eating certain foods… and uh… well… what finally got me to labor, was, well…being intimate."

"Wait… sex?"

"Yes. Sex." Ana turns red as she whispers it to me.

I can't help but laugh at my wife's shyness… my wife who screams out vulgar profanities while in the throes of passion can't talk about us making love while we stand here in my parent's living room.

"So, what you're saying is that I fucked you into labor, huh?" I smile at her as she averts her eyes away from me and whispers another 'yes.' "And you mean to tell me that's what Kate was dragging Elliot away for? So she can be fucked into labor too?" I barely get the words out through my laughter and see Ana shooting daggers at me which only seems to make me laugh harder.

"Hush, you. Yes, we fucked ourselves into labor. Happy? Also, you found out nipple stimulation makes the uterus contract, so you had lots of fun that information." I almost comment back to her about her sudden boldness that was brought on by her obvious frustration with me, but someone else beats me to it.

"Well, that's actually quite common. As is dancing and eating lots of pineapple. Some women even try anchovies to bring on labor when they're desperate. But your way is the more common route." My mother says as she walks into the room carrying our drinks.

Ana turns her face into my chest but not before letting me see her beet red cheeks. I feel pain in my sides and stomach from laughing so hard, but also because Ana is pinching the daylights out of my hips where her hands rest.

"Oh, it's nothing to be embarrassed about dear, it's all perfectly natural."

"What's natural, darling?" My dad pipes up as he steps back into the room and I am still trying control myself and I hear Ana mumbling against my chest 'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you' which is doing nothing to stifle my amusement.

"Ana and Christian were just talking about how Ana finally went into labor with Teddy."

I hear Ana's muffled 'Please, God, don't' as her mouth is pressed firmly against me and much to my delight my mother continues and my laughter bubbles over again.

"Sex finally got it in the end. It usually always does." My mom says so casually as Ana starts to bang her head on my chest.

"Is that why Kate was dragging Elliot into one of the guest rooms?" My father wonders out loud.

I feel Ana start to shake slightly and I realize she's laughing now too.

"Kate was dragging Elliot for what?" Mia asks as she comes into the room with Teddy behind her and Ana snorts with laughter as she tries to contain herself, but it's useless and soon she and I are howling with laughter. "What'd I say?"

"Mommy, funny?" Teddy's innocent voice comes into my ears through the laughter and I wipe the tears from my eyes to see my little man smiling at his mother and I.

"Yes, Mommy said something funny, Teddy." I say as Ana takes a calming breath and sits down on the couch. "Come here, short stuff." I say as I swing him into my arms making him giggle and we sit next to Ana.

"Son, we'll all need to talk soon." My father says solemnly as he drags out all the earlier amusement from the room.

"Yes, I suppose we will." I look to Ana who paints on a smile to her lovely mouth in an attempt to comfort me, because she knows talking about this will mean reliving the accident. And what I've remembered so far has scared the shit out of me. Lying so helpless on the ground, thinking that I'd be left there to die and never getting see Ana or our son again. I shiver at the thought.

I'm drawn from my musings as I hear Elliot yelling.

"Ugh, couldn't they keep it down?" Mia mutters, but then we hear a very distinct yell come from down the hall that said 'Mom!'

"Did he just say mom?!" Grace asks as we all stand up.

"Mom!" That one was louder and soon we're all rushing to the guest room where my brother and his wife are.

My dad swings open the door to see Elliot in his boxers and Kate in the bed trying to breathe evenly as she grunts and groans in pain.

"Mom, I think she's in labor now!"

My mom looks over her shoulder to Ana and I and calmly says, "What did I tell ya?" before leaving the room to get her medical bag.

I start to laugh again until Ana elbows me in the ribs and walks over to Kate.

"This is it, Katie girl! We'll finally get to meet your little baby!" Ana smiles but Kate's not having any of the happy talk.

"What the hell, Steele? You couldn't have warned me about the pain?!" She half yells as another contraction hits she grasps Elliot's hand so tightly I see him squirm and grimace in pain. "Oh, suck it up, Grey. This isn't hurting you nearly as much as it's hurting me!"

"Okay, Kate. Let me just check and see how many centimeters you're dilated." My mother says as she comes back into the room, snapping on a latex glove.

"Mmm, okay." Kate grunts and we all move to stand on either side of the bed so that my mother can get through and so that when she raises the sheet, Kate's modesty won't be seen.

"Oh, my goodness. Kate, I'm afraid you're already dilated about 6 centimeters. This is happening very fast, I don't think you'll make it to the hospital before this baby comes out."

"WHAT?!" Elliot yells as he runs a hand through his hair and starts pacing. "No, no. Kate and I made a birth plan, mom! That didn't involve her shoving the baby out in this house!"

"Please don't say shove." Kate grunts through another contraction.

"I'm afraid the birth plan isn't going to help much considering the speed of Kate's labor." My mom states and she goes to the adjoined bathroom. I hear water running and then her call for my dad to come help her.

They come out moments later and my mother's sleeves are rolled up above the elbow and she's carrying a stack of towels while my father carries what looks like a basin of steaming water.

"Okay, Kate, your contractions seem to be only a few minutes apart and soon you'll have the urge to push. Don't. I'll tell you when to start pushing, and when you do it, this is going to be hard, but I'll need you to do it gently. You'll have the urge to push hard, but remember to push lightly."

My mother's so calm, but I'm wide-eyed and nervous. I'm about to watch my little niece or nephew be born! Why Elliot and Kate decided to wait to find out what they're having I don't understand; that's something I could never do. Even though I'm sure Ana and I will be having a girl, I'd still like to have Dr. Greene confirm that for us.

Ana squeezes my hand and I smile at her. I've noticed Mia has taken Teddy out of the room, and I'm grateful.

My mother puts a new pair of gloves on and places a towel under Kate's behind and tells Elliot to put more pillows behind her back and head so she's more at an angle.

"Okay, you're about 8 centimeters dilated now, so it won't be long, alright? How are you feeling, dear?"

"Like I'm pushing a bowling ball out of my vagina." Kate whines and I can't help but laugh, as does Elliot.

"It'll be the cutest bowing ball in the world though." Elliot smiles to Kate as he plants a kiss on her forehead and holds her hand once more.

"Do you want us to leave, Kate?" Ana asks but Kate shakes her head.

"No. I need the godparents here, don't I?" I hear Ana gasp and smile, but there are happy tears filling her eyes as she bends to kiss Kate's cheek and hugs her the best she can.

"Okay, you're fully dilated. Anytime now you'll start pushing." My mother's authoritive tones breaks apart my wife and Kate.

Ana steps back and I wrap an arm around her shoulders as I realize we're about to watch one of the greatest miracles on the planet. It's cheesy, yes, but also gets me excited for when I get to see Ana give birth. I've yet to insist to her that she have a scheduled C-Section, but I will. There's no way I'll be allowing her to go through natural child birth, not after what happened with Teddy.

"Alright, sweet girl, you can start pushing now." My mother says and Elliot coaches Kate through her breathing as she strains to push. "Good girl. Now take some deep breaths and then we're going to start again.

For several minutes this process continues until my mother gushes with joy when she says she can see the baby's head.

"One final big push to get the shoulders out, and then we'll have this little one all of the way out."

Kate yells out as she pushes one final time and a few moments later we hear a piercing cry coming from the bundle my mother has just swaddled and lays the baby on Kate's bare chest.

"Say hello to your daughter!" My mother practically sobs and I see Elliot with tears running down his cheeks.

My dad places a hand on Elliot's shoulder and Elliot immediately turns around to embrace my father as I turn my attention back to my wife. I see she has tears in her eyes.

"How about a name for this beautiful little girl?" Ana chokes out as she keeps smiling at Kate.

"Well, since you already threatened me and were adamant that if we had a girl the baby was _not _to be named after you… we decided on Ava. That's close enough right?" Kate giggles and Ana's mouth drops open.

"Avalon Mia Grey." Elliot smiles and I smile too thinking about my sister's reaction to having the baby named after her.

"Knock, knock." Mia walks into the room with Teddy who sees Ana and instantly holds out his chubby little arms to her.

"Come here my precious boy." Ana says as she holds Teddy close to her. I'm not fond of her constantly lifting him, but my mother reassures me that it's just fine for now.

"So, who is this little one?" Mia smiles and walks over towards Kate and Elliot and the new little addition to the Grey family.

"This is your niece… meet Avalon Mia Grey." Elliot tells her and she gasps and starts to cry.

"Oh, I'd love to hug you now big brother, but you still need to put some clothes on."

Elliot looks down at himself, realizing he's still only in his boxers and blushes just before he starts to laugh loudly.

In this moment, there's no psycho pedophile's or vengeful lunatics trying to come after us… there's just this wonderful, miraculous moment that we're all here sharing as a family. I can't wipe the smile off of my face and look over to my gorgeous wife as she hold our son and whispers sweetly to him about God only knows what making him giggle and hug her tightly.

"Oh!" My wife exclaims and I'm immediately in panic mode.

"What is it? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Do you need to sit down?" I start to ramble and much to my confusion Ana starts laughing.

"Ana…" I say in warning and give her what I thought was a very stern look, but apparently wasn't because she only giggles some more.

"It's nothing, it's just… the baby kicked… hard. This little one must excited about the new family member too."

I stand wide eyed and look towards my wife stomach. She sets Teddy down and closes the distance between us. She's been feeling the baby moving for weeks, but it's never been where you could feel it from the outside… and I realize in this moment, I'll get to feel my sweet child move inside of her mother's stomach for the first time.

I take a deep breath when she lifts my hand and moves it to her belly. I don't feel anything for a moment and disappointment sets in, but then all of a sudden, my heart skips a beat. I tiny bump against my hand makes me gasp and a smile makes its way to my face.

I feel it again and again in the same spot and then drop to my knees so that I'm eye level with Ana's protruding tummy.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your daddy. I love you so, so, so much. I can't wait to meet you." I realize that my cheeks are wet with tears and that I'm still in a room filled with my family, but I don't care. This is a extraordinary moment that I'm going to cherish forever.

"Baby say hi?" Teddy's innocent voice calls to me from my side and I lift him in one of my arms.

"Let me see your hand, Teddy." He trustingly places a hand in mine and I guide it to the spot on Ana's stomach where our little soccer player is kicking away. "You feel that, buddy?"

"Mommy!" Teddy squeals in confusion as he takes his hand away quickly and looks to his mother's face for reassurance that she's okay.

"It's alright, baby boy. That's the baby saying hello to its big brother." She smiles sweetly down at him and Ted then looks to me.

"It's okay. Want to feel again?" He hesitantly nods his little head and reaches his hand back to its place.

After a moment he smiles and yells in delight. "Baby!"

"Yes, Teddy bear. Baby." I smile at him and he places his nose against Ana's stomach like he usually does when he talks to the baby.

"Hi baby! Come out an' play wif Teddy!" He says and turns his head to rest his ear on Ana's stomach, hoping that the baby will be talking back.

"She's still got a few more months before she can come see you, Teddy. She's got to get a little bit bigger. But I know she's excited to meet you." I smiles at him and he hugs me tightly.

"She?" My mother asks as she looks lovingly towards Ana and I.

"It's just a feeling. We don't actually know for sure yet. We were going to do that today, but…" I clear my throat and look towards my dad who is pursing his lips in dissatisfaction.

"But you decided to come watch your niece be born?" Elliot laughs from his spot on the bed next to Kate and then he turns back to kiss her temple and look down at his baby.

"Something like that." I mumble and stand with Teddy in my arms. "How about we give these 3 some privacy?" I say to Ana and she nods her head at me before going to hug Kate and little Ava, as I walk to Elliot and shake my hand, which Teddy so adorably mimics.

We all, but mom, walk out of the room and towards the living room where we sit down and come down from the excitement of seeing little Ava be born.

"I can't wait for that to be us." I say as I kiss Ana chastely on the lips.

"Mm, me either." She rests her head on my shoulder as we both turn our attention to Mia and my dad sitting on the floor playing with Teddy and I sigh in contentment at the peaceful moment that I've been given to relax with my family, and knowing that with everything that is going on… it won't last for long.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seriously, like where have I been? I'm so sorry to keep you waiting :( **

**Without further ado... **

"Oh, shit baby. That feels so damn good." I moan as Ana's mouth continues to suck me into oblivion and I let my eyes drift down to her gorgeous blue sapphires staring up at me. When she dragged me from the living room saying she had a craving, I never imagined that the craving would be me. Nevertheless, you won't find me complaining. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm gonna come." I manage to grunt out before I feel myself explode into my wife's overly talented mouth. "Fuck, Ana."

I try to catch my breath as she stands from where she was sitting on the closed toilet seat and wipes the corner of her mouth with one long delicate finger to gather the small drop of me that was left on her. I can't help but groan when she puts that finger in her mouth and moans in satisfaction as she sucks the essence of me off of her digit.

"Happy, Mr. Grey?" She asks me innocently with a small smile on her luscious lips.

"Oh, absolutely baby. I hope I've pleased that craving of yours." I smirk at her and then plant a kiss on the side of her neck and inhale her wonderful, unique scent. "I'd like to fulfil myself of a sinful craving though if you don't mind." I whisper seductively in her ear and am satisfied when I see a shiver rush through her and goose bumps form on her lovely skin.

"We don't have time for that; we've been in this bathroom long enough as it is, sweetheart." Fuck, she has no idea what her terms of endearment mean to me.

"When we are home, and I have dealt with the shitstorm that has formed today, I am going to indulge you for hours, Mrs. Grey. Just be thinking about that." I tell her in a hush tone as I kiss my way across her neck.

She moans deeply when my teeth skin below her ear and I mentally fist pump the air in gratification, knowing that I can turn her on so much. I'm brought down from my high though when my hands grab two handfuls of her ass and she swats me away.

"Behave, Mr. Grey." She kisses me gently on my lips. "Later." She whispers just before sauntering out of the bathroom, leaving me with my dick still out and a new boner in place. I shake my head and quickly put myself back together before I head out to my father's study.

When I arrive, I see that Taylor and Sawyer are already speaking with Carrick and they all look rather dreary.

"Okay, Taylor. The floor is yours." I tell him and he clears his throat before he begins.

"Sir, when you and Mrs. Grey first began your relationship, she got a job at a small publishing house called SIP. You bought the company immediately after she was hired."

"Yes, I remember that." I say and each individual looks to the others before Taylor continues.

"Well, her boss was a man named Jack Hyde." Hearing that name after what I've remembered already has my blood boiling. How dare that fucker threaten my wife and my sister?

"He kidnapped my wife and sister." I grunt through clench teeth. Taylor's eyes widen as he hadn't expected me to remember that, but quickly composes himself.

"Well, in Mrs. Grey's second week working for SIP, Hyde attacked her. Making insinuations of her being a, excuse me sir, a 'cock tease' and tried to force himself on her. She managed to escape the situation and make it outside of the building where you and I were waiting to pick her up at the end of her work day. When we assessed the situation, you had Hyde thrown out on his ass, after of course, we roughed him up a bit." I can see the twinkle in Taylor's eyes when he talked of what we did to him. It's obvious he has disgust for this Hyde fucker and I know I do too.

"So, that fucker wanted revenge for that? That's why he did that?" I ask and my father puffs out a large breath of air.

"No, son. Not exactly." Carrick says and goes over to his desk where he pulls out a small photo.

When he comes back, there's a picture of what looks like a family. And when I look closely, I see that I'm in the photo. I'm young, only around 4 and I realize this must be after I was taken from the crack-whore when she died. I feel my heart rate pick up, because I have no recollection of this photo being taken, or of who these other people are.

"Son, before our adoption went through, you lived with this family, and here" he points to an older boy standing near me in the picture, "this is Jack Hyde. He's had a vendetta against you because we adopted you and not him. He's a sick man who tried to use your family against you in order to obtain some sort of retribution."

_What. The. Fuck. _

Why don't I remember this bullshit? So this piece of shit was jealous? That's why he tried to hurt my family? Well, fuck that.

"Is that who was on us today, Taylor? Shouldn't this limp dick fucker be behind bars?" I'm seething and up on my feet to pace the room.

"He is in prison, sir. But he had an accomplice. A Ms. Elizabeth Morgan. He was blackmailing her and since she cooperated with the DA in the case against Hyde, she only paid a fine and was to serve community service. She never spent any time in prison." Taylor explains. "We believe she's working with the Lincoln's, sir. We had her blackballed in every employment agency. She wasn't even able to secure a position at McDonalds. She had to move back in with her parents and we believe either Elena or Richard found her and promised her a great deal of money for her help."

"Why would they want her help to begin with?"

"It appears she and Hyde obtained a great deal of information while the two of them were together. Information about you, sir. Sensitive information."

"What the hell does that mean?" I try to keep my voice down because I know my wife and son are just down the hall, but I'm angrier than I can ever remember being.

"Jack Hyde broke into Escala when you and Mrs. Grey were just married. You were in New York and Mrs. Grey stayed in Seattle." Taylor starts, but I interrupt him.

"Did that piece of shit hurt my wife?!" I'm shaking with rage and I have to set the class of whiskey my father poured for me on his desk for fear that I may shatter it.

"No, sir. She was out with the other Mrs. Grey. Former Ms. Kavanagh. But, when apprehended, it seems as though he wasn't the only one in Escala. Ms. Morgan was with him during the break in, but we weren't aware of that. While there, she found photos of you and other women. Photos that aren't flattering to you at all, sir." As soon as Taylor says that, I look questioningly to my father who looks none the least bit surprised.

"I know about your lifestyle choices before Ana, son. It's okay." He gives me a nod as I sit dumbstruck. He knows? And he's okay with me even after knowing? "Ana encouraged you to speak with us about it after we found out about your affair with Elena. We knew what kind of life she led, so naturally we were curious about if she had introduced you to that same. We were relieved when you came clean to us. We never want any secrets amongst us."

"I know Mrs. Grey explained to you about the intrusion with Leila Williams as well, but what she didn't explain was what Ms. Williams had done when she broke into Escala. She broke into the safe in your office and had the photos of you and your former submissives. She placed them in your closet as bait for Mrs. Grey to find. When she did, you promised her you would destroy them and so you gave them to me to get rid of. You placed them in an envelope on my desk and told me you never wanted to see them again. I thought it was best we keep them in case of any kind of blackmail attempt made by a past flame, so I kept them in my office. That's where Ms. Morgan got them from that night."

Shit. Those photos can ruin me. They were meant as an insurance policy to protect myself, and now they could be the lead to my downfall. If anyone were to see those pictures out of their context, I could be seen as abusive, and could cause serious damage. My mind is racing and I try to think of what it would do to Ana to see her husband being slandered in the media. What would she do? What would my children think of me when they got to the age to know enough? Would they be bullied in school because their father is some sick freak?

No, no, no. I can't take this.

"Those photos cannot get out, do you understand, Taylor?"

"Yes, sir. We're doing everything we can. We're trying to find any trace of Ms. Morgan. We could buy her silence, but I know that won't work for the Lincolns. They're out to hurt you, sir. Hurt your family too."

"We can't let that happen." My voice is a hoarse whisper because of the tears clogging my eyes. My throat is burning as I hold back the scream of frustration that's building in my throat. I have to protect my family. I have to. "Excuse me. I have to see my wife."

I walk quickly from the room and head straight for the living area where Ana was headed earlier. When I make it there, I see her lovely self laughing and playing with our son on the floor. I see my mom beside them taking pictures rapidly as Teddy giggles when Ana blows raspberries on his tummy. She tickles his sides and his infectious laughter fills the house. Fuck, the amount of love I have for them leaves me breathless.

As if sensing my presence, Ana turns and looks at my with a smile on her face, but carefully reading my reaction, her smile turns into a frown. She says something to Mia and my mother before awkwardly rising to her feet. I smile at the sight of her pregnant belly, and I meet her halfway on her journey to me.

"What is it, love?" She asks as I envelop her in my arms. Holding her always steadies me and brings calm to me. She's my other half.

"It was just a lot to take in, baby. Learning about Hyde, what could come from all of this shit with Elena and Linc. I just… I need to know that you'll be by my side through this." I say and I feel her tense up. She pulls her body away from mine and I see hurt looking back at me in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be, Christian?" I can hear it in her voice. She thinks I'm questioning her, but I'm not. Not really. I just need reassurance.

"It's not like that, baby. I don't know how to explain it." I sigh and let my head fall back as I look to the ceiling. I try to think of a way to tell my wife I have every faith in her, I just don't have faith in myself.

"Look at me." Ana's voice is firm, yet delicate. It calls to the deepest parts of me. I pull my focus back to her and see her face is serious. "I will always be here. I will always _want_ to be here. There's never anything that is going to happen that is going to take me away from you, okay?"

That was it. That is what I needed. Hearing her say she _wants_ to be here. Not obligated, but wanting. I love her so much. I put my arms around her once more and I feel her arms circle my waist. I close my eyes to enjoy her presence with me, but am interrupted by a loud squeal of delight coming from our son.

"Daddy!" Teddy comes barreling to us and I swiftly lift him up into my arms. "Daddy." He gives me a toothy grin and I smile at his precious demeanor.

"Yes, baby boy?" I ask him and plant a loud, smacking kiss on one of his chubby cheeks.

"Play?" He asks as he cocks his head to one side and hold out his arms in a questioning gesture.

"You want Mommy and Daddy to come play with you, Teddy bear?"

"Yes, play!" He giggles and wiggles out of my arms and goes racing back to where my mother is waiting with open arms.

Grace was made to be a mother. She was made to be _my_ mother. And my children's grandmother. She has such a delicate, and angelic soul that I wonder how I could ever push her away. In this moment, I am flooded with so much guilt over what I have done to her throughout my life. Each time she tried to bring me in, I pushed her out. She didn't deserve that. She deserved so much more from me. I never told her I loved her, I never held her, or let her comfort me when she knew I needed it. I was such a shit son, and yet she loves me with her entire heart. I don't deserve the people in my life after what I have put them all through, but they're all here with me.

I look down to see Ana looking up at me, and I wonder what would have happened had I never met her. She's my saving grace. The best part of me is brought out by her, and I am intertwined with her forever. Through our children, through our love. We're soul mates.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Mr. Grey?"

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am. To have my family, to have you." I kiss her forehead and see her smiling at me.

"We're lucky to have you, sweetheart. So lucky." She pushes her face up in a gesture to kiss me, and I bring my mouth down to hers.

Kissing Ana isn't just kissing. It's like every emotion pours out of us and into the other with this gesture. It makes my heart flip and I feel her love for me so finely being measured in her kiss.

"Okay, you two. Keep it PG over there." My sisters annoying voice breaks me away from my wife and I look over her shoulder to see both she and my mom smiling over at Ana and I.

"Let's go play with our son before I start ripping your clothes of, Mr. Grey." She whispers seductively up at me.

"Would you do that, Mrs. Grey?" I feign mortification and place a hand over my heart, only to have her playfully swat at me and turn to walk over to Teddy.

As I look at them, I know I'll do anything to protect them. I don't care what it takes, I won't let the bullshit of my past bring them down. Never.


	18. Chapter 18

"No, Anastasia." I say firmly to her pleading eyes.

"Why?" She all but whines. "What was wrong with that guy?"

"He was basically eye-fucking you. I don't want someone that's going to be thinking about getting into your panties while he's supposed to be protecting you. No way." She huffs when I say this, but we're not leaving my office until more security is hired, and I'll be damned if it's someone like that last fucker.

I trust Taylor and his team with my life, but after all the shit that I've uncovered from these past three years, I want more security. Elizabeth Morgan was in my apartment and we didn't know until years later? Taylor's reasoning made sense, Ryan saw Hyde on the security monitors and went to apprehend him, and all the while Elizabeth was sneaking in the security quarters. Apparently there would have been more security at the apartment had Ana been there like she was supposed to, but I suppose there's no need in getting angry with her about something that happened three years ago. I do understand that, but I'm not taking chances when it comes to my family.

So here we are; sitting in my office at Grey House, interviewing applicants to add to my security team. We've seen at least a dozen men, and while I've hired three already, we won't be leaving until we have more for each member of my family.

"Okay, well, why don't we take a break from this for a bit. You and I aren't being very agreeable, so let's just take a time out." Ana says as she lets out a large sigh and walks over to the couch. She plants her tight little ass on her leather seat and lifts her high heeled feet to rest on the glass coffee table in front of her. She's been exhausted these past few days and while I have been worrying, she says it's a natural part of pregnancy.

Feeling our baby moving inside of Ana's stomach is one of the most miraculous things that I've ever witnessed. Ana sometimes laughs at the fascination written on my face when our baby kicks at my hand and calms when I speak to her belly, but it amazes me greatly each time. To know that the baby's already reacting to my voice is an incredible feeling.

I admire her for a moment as she puts her head back to rest on the back of the couch and lets her hands come to rest on her round belly. I notice that every day, my daughter grows more and more inside of her. I absolutely fucking love that I'm able to watch her body change as her pregnancy progresses. She has the sexiest faint, brown line underneath her navel, which my reading tells me is called 'linea nigra.' She likes when I'm kissing my way down her body and let my tongue trace along it. Something else I've noticed, is her clit is more sensitive than ever. I can make her come in my mouth with just a few flicks with my tongue. And shit, I do love making her come. Her nipples are more sensitive as well; they're a shade darker and so damn sexy. Her sex drive is absolutely through the roof, and you won't hear me complaining. I could indulge in my wife every hour of the day.

"Are you going to come sit down with me? Or just drool over there alone?" Ana says, bringing me from my daydreams of her. "Don't think I can't see that tent your pitching, Mr. Grey." She giggles and moves her eyes down to my erection straining in my pants. I can't help it though. The thought of her makes me harder than fucking granite.

"I'm coming, baby." I stop mid-stride. "Well, not yet, but I will." I wink at her when she rolls her eyes and pats the empty space next to her.

I sit down next to her and close my eyes just as she has done, and just rest for a moment. My body feels strained, and although I'd never admit it out loud, I'm obviously pushing myself too hard. I won't tell, Ana. She worries enough about me as it is. I woke up last night to her watching me, and when I asked what she was doing, she told me I was all but whimpering in my sleep, as if I were in pain. I felt bad for worrying her and held her for the rest of the night, but I know it didn't calm her. Not really.

"I don't understand why Elena would need the photos of you from Elizabeth anyway. You told me she had pictures of you from when you were a submissive." Ana's voice breaks my thoughts.

"Those photographs Elena took weren't meant for blackmail purposes. They were meant for her own, sick, twisted shit. She's in each photograph with me and if she were to leak them, she would be incriminated, because I was well under 18 in all of them." I sigh in frustration and try not to let my anger boil over. Elena fucking Lincoln. I hate the bitch.

"I'm sorry." Ana whispers.

"It's okay, baby. Not much of my face is seen in many of them and although I hate knowing she has intimate photos of me, at least I know that no one will ever see them."

"Another thing I don't understand is why Elena and her ex-husband are working together. Didn't he beat her when he found out about the two of you?"

I sigh heavily and think back to what Taylor told me last week when debriefing me about some important events involving Elena that I can't remember.

"According to Taylor, about a year ago, I found out that that event is untrue. Linc knew the entire time about Elena and me. Apparently he had a few women on the side, and as long as the other was okay with whom they were seeing, infidelity wasn't an issue between them. But, then Linc fell in love with someone else. He confronted Elena and told her that he wanted a divorce. Elena was hysterical. She promised that she'd ruin him, and that's just what she did. Linc was smart and had a pre-nup, so Elena would have been left with nothing. Knowing this, she had one of her submissives beat her. Rough her up enough so that she could tell me Linc found out about our affair and hit her. He was implicated as a wife-beater, and I was foolish and believed her. I was guilty thinking that I was responsible for her state of being, so I played right into her hand and financially backed her salon business. What a fool I was." I mutter the last but and close my eyes in shame. "And I'm assuming since I've bankrupted the both of them, they decided that the two of them could take me down sooner."

"Christian, honey, that woman had you positively brainwashed for years. You didn't know any better. I was relieved when you decided to cut ties with her the night we announced our engagement." She says and I look over to her. She has a far off look in her eyes and almost a mournful expression.

"Ana? What is it, baby?" I ask and reach over to hold her hand.

"It's nothing, it's just." She pauses and takes a breath. "It's just, that night wasn't the last time you saw Elena. Even though you promised me it would be, it wasn't." She says without looking at me. My heart is breaking as I look at her face that's covered in sadness and disappointment.

"When did I see her afterward?" I ask and notice the hoarseness of my voice. I hate when my Ana hurts.

"The night I told you I was pregnant with Teddy." Her voice is barely above a whisper and I can hear the tears caught in her throat. That night? I'm so confused.

"Why?" I tighten my hands grip on Ana's.

"You were angry when I told you. More scared than angry maybe, I'm not sure. I knew you'd react badly, but I hadn't anticipated _that._ You accused me of getting pregnant on purpose, and when I started to cry, you stormed out." I see a tear roll down Ana's cheek and I can feel the buildup of emotion in my chest. My own eyes are becoming glossy as I fight back the tears threatening to fall. I walked out on my wife?

"What happened next?" My voice is strained, so much so that it hurts to clear my throat. I can't believe I did that.

"It was late when you came home. You woke me because you were stumbling around the foyer. Drunk. I helped you get into bed, and when your blackberry fell, I saw Elena had sent you a text. You were with her that night." Ana stops because a sob escapes her and she places a hand over her mouth.

I sit frozen. This can't be real. This can't have happened.

"I don't understand." It's all I can say. My heart is beating like a drum and I can feel it in my ears. My stomach's dropped as I reflect on her words.

"I know you remembered the incident with Jack, and this was just a few days before. You and I weren't really speaking much, I was staying in the old submissive bedroom and so when you called me at the bank and I told you I was leaving you, you easily believed it."

"We weren't speaking?"

"No. We fought the morning after you saw Elena and it didn't go well. You weren't apologetic and I think that's what made me angry the most."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I tell her and feel the wetness coated my cheeks as my tears finally spill from my eyes.

"No, no. Don't apologize now. That was years ago, so you needn't feel bad." She tells me and places hands on my cheeks to dry them. "I love you."

"I love you, baby." I whisper and sigh contentedly as she moves closer to me and she rests her head on my shoulder. I inhale her unique scent of vanilla and Ana and my dick twitches. _Thank fuck she's as insatiable as me._

We sit for a few moments just enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice." Ana says sounding relaxed.

"This is better than nice." I say and then think back to when Ana first used that word when describing us. I open my eyes and look over to her, with her eyes still closed, I place a hand on her bare thigh and begin to move it up her skirt. "Is this _nice_?"

Her eyes fly open and she locks gazes with me as I continue my adventure underneath her clothing. The tips of my fingers are now brushing over the small bit of lace covering her delicious pussy, and so I let them wander over her clit. The effect is immediate on Ana as I notice her eyes grow darker and her mouth drops open in delight. I put a bit more pressure when I graze her sensitive spot and then she shocks the hell out of me. One of her hands wraps around my hand and she pushes my fingers inside of her panties so that I can feel how wonderfully wet she is for me. She guides my ring and middle finger inside of her pussy and I marvel at the wet warmth that I feel. She's so damn tight and hot.

I have a prominent erection that's straining to get out of the confines of my pants, which I notice her eyes drop down to look at.

Oh, shit. I feel haziness coming over me and I know that I'm about to black out. Not that I don't love these times when I'm able to remember my life, but did this really have to happen when I'm knuckle deep inside of my wife's pussy?

Fuck.

…

_"I can't wait to knock you up again." I whisper into Ana's ear as my arms wrap around as we lay in the afterglow of our love making. _

_We've just spent the most amazing few hours savoring each other as we made love for the first time since Teddy's birth. Last night and part of today we were separated too long in preparation of Kate and Elliot's wedding that was this afternoon, but now with my arms wrapped around my wife, I feel whole again. _

_I hear Ana's girlish giggle as she rolls over to face me. _

_"Let's have a little reprieve, alright?" She giggles and I smile at her angelic face. _

_"Okay, but just for a little while. I want my child growing inside of you again." Her mouth lifts into a beautiful smile and my heart aches at the sight of her. She's all mine. _

_"We did make a pretty perfect baby, didn't we, Mr. Grey?" _

_"Oh, more than perfect, love." I say thinking about our wonderful son. Teddy really is the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing baby in this world. I'm not just saying that because I'm his father. He really and truly is. _

_"I already know he's going to be just like his father." Ana smiles against my chest. _

_"How do you know that?" _

_"He already has your temper. Those tantrums are killer." She's laughing and I can't help but join in. She's right, and I can't imagine how much worse it will be when he's a teenager. Oh, shit… what if we have a girl next? She'll be just like her mother. I don't know if my heart will be able to handle that. "Why'd you just tense up, Christian?" _

_"If we have a girl, she's going to be like you." I say in a worried tone. _

_"So what if she is?" She asks offended._

_"I'll have to buy a shotgun and get Taylor to teach me how to shoot. No fucker's ever coming near my daughter. And if she's just like you, she'll have a line of suitors." I grumble. _

_Ana begins to laugh hysterically to the point where tears form in her eyes. I smile at the carefree spirit she's showing and pull her back close to me. _

_"I don't think that's very funny, Mrs. Grey. I'm going to be a nervous wreck. No to mention all the gray hairs I'll be sporting." She leans up and kisses me softly. "What was that for?" _

_"I was right." _

_"About what?"_

_"What a wonderful father you would be." _

_My heart shutters at the delicate compliment and I immediately pull her mouth to mine and kiss her like it's our last. She's made me into the man I never thought I could be and I thank God she has._

* * *

**Well, hello there. Just to let y'all know, I'll be updating more often, because the last chapter of this story is going to be Chapter 25. BUT, don't worry. I'm making this into a series. The next story of this series will be entitled 'Requiem' and I'm going to start posting it when I finish my other story 'The Other Man.' If you like 'Remember' then you should look at my story 'Afternoon Delight' because it's one-shots and two-shots about what's going on later on in the 'Remember' series. So it's a look into what's going to be happening with my later stories to follow 'Remember.' Anyway, I've updated Pinterest lately, so check that out if you're on there. There's a link to it on my profile. And when I start the sequel to this story, I'll also be doing a new story called 'Professor,' so keep an eye out for that at a later date ;) **

**Please review and let me know what you think, I love to hear your feedback. And if you have any ideas of what you want Ana and Christian to be doing or drama you want them to encounter in the following stories, let me know :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Original story of the Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E.L. James. I don't own anything. **

**Author's Note: **

**Hey, ladies! I've been out of WiFi, but it's finally back up! Thank goodness. So, this chapter is really about Ana and Christian, because at the end of the next chapter, all hell is going to break loose and it's going to be antsy. So I thought one more full chapter of romance was needed before all the bad shit came to light. I love all of your reviews and PM's and when I don't reply, it's totally by accident, not on purpose. I'm sorry if I skip you. If you have any questions, or comments, let me know.**

**Oh, and this has a bit from the epilogue in it. ;)**

**Reading suggestions from me include: Forbidden Lust by MrsCTG (seriously, if haven't read it, you're missing out.) and the sequel to it Forever in Love also by MrsCTG, A Rose in Bloom and its sequel A Family in Bloom both by GreyshadesofSteele, Lights, Camera, Ana and its sequel Lights, Camera, Christian both by candiefloss and of course, College Neighbors by QueenBee03 :) **

**Happy reading!**

**...**

* * *

"Where is that bitch, Taylor?"

"Welch is questioning her, sir."

"As soon as he finds something, you tell me. Understand?"

I leave the security quarters down the hall from my office at Grey House and make my way back to my desk. I haven't slept in days and it's starting to catch up with me. 3 days ago Welch got a tip from one of his guys saying he spotted a woman looking like Elizabeth Morgan loitering around some of the buildings across the street from GEH. Since then, I've been on edge; restless, can't sleep, irritable. My poor wife has been more than understanding and I couldn't feel more terribly for my behavior towards her. Last night she came into my study to bring me dinner, and well, the plate ended up being thrown against the wall.

Thank God some good has finally come, as one of my new security members, Thompson, picked up Ms. Elizabeth Morgan this morning. He and Taylor were in separate cars going on an errand when Taylor spotted an unsub following too close for comfort and called Thompson to fall back so that they could sandwich the vehicle between them.

It worked.

Taylor hit the brakes and so Elizabeth rear-ended him and Thompson rear-ended her, so she had no way to get out. Thompson immediately pulled his weapon and the two of them managed to get her out of the vehicle and down to Welch's security office where she'll be staying until she gives over some information on Elena and Linc.

My thoughts are brought back to the moment by the irritating chirp of my ringing phone.

"Grey." I snap into the receiver.

"Hi, sweetheart." Ana's voice is cautious but soothing and I immediately feel myself relax.

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry; I didn't check the caller ID.

"It's okay. I was wondering if you were almost finished up at work." Her voice sounds hopeful and the immense wave of guilt from my behavior these past few days hits once more.

I look down at my watch and see that it's past seven in the evening. I sigh in frustration at the lack of attention Ana and Teddy have been getting from me. When I don't reply quickly enough, Ana continues.

"Grace and Carrick came to get Teddy for the evening. They'll bring him back over in the morning. I was hoping you and I could spend some time together."

"Of course, baby. I was just wrapping things up here. I won't be long."

"Good. And Christian?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Meet me at Escala." Before she gives me a chance to reply, she's hung up the phone.

Escala? What on earth for?

* * *

The drive to Escala after the sun has gone down feels like an old routine for me. Before Ana, during my lonely days as a bachelor, I spent the majority of my time at my office. I would leave home before the sun rose and wouldn't come back until it was down again. That all changed when I met Ana. Before she left me, I was absolutely infatuated with her. I blew off work to spend some extra time in Portland, hoping that I could manipulate a situation to where I would see her. She was always on my mind. _Even then_. Even before I knew I was completely, yes a little obsessively, in love with her.

I pull into the underground parking garage at Escala and park in my designated spot. I see Ana's car already here and my heart rate picks up just knowing that I'll see her soon. I hope she'll forgive me for being so short with her, and if I'm lucky, she'll let me make love to her.

I still don't understand why we're at Escala though.

The ride in the elevator goes by slowly, much to my displeasure, and I can feel the sweat gather on my palms as I think about Ana being mad at me. She didn't sound like she was on the phone, but that could just be because she wanted to berate my ass in person.

The heavy silver doors slide open to reveal the foyer and my eyes immediately notice Ana's button up blouse laid askew outside of the door.

"What the hell?" I can't help but mutter.

I open the door and see one of Ana's shoes and then near the stairs its match. I follow the trail of clothes, her skirt and silk undershirt are at rest along the hallways and finally I see her bra. Her bra that sits just outside of the playroom.

_The playroom? That's why Ana wanted to meet me here? _

I don't know how to feel about this, but as soon as my hand twists the door knob and the opening of the thick mahogany door reveals my naked wife kneeling in her stockings and panties, all fear and trepidation evaporate from my body.

I stand for a moment to admire her lovely form. Her soft, pale skin glows under the lights in the room. Her perfectly manicured hands rest on her spread knees and her lovely dark tresses fall down her beautiful back. She is a work of art.

My gaze shifts to the wall beside the large four-poster bed and I notice all of the harsh tools that used to reside there are now gone. _Thank god._

I see that there's an array of implements I can use to play with my wife's desirous body. Five floggers are hung up next to five different cat-o-nine tails and different sized and upholstered riding crops are next. _Oh, yes._ I look to see how different this room looks and startle when I see a sex swing in one of the corners and instead of the plain walls that I was accustomed to, I see a large black and white photograph of Ana pursing her gorgeous lips hanging on the wall opposite of the bed. One of José's. And beside it there's an erotic photograph of the two of us. _Holy shit, we look fucking hot together._ On the wall opposite of the hanging implements, there's a large mirror. If I had to guess, it's 15 feet in diameter and covers from floor to ceiling. I bet it looks hot as hell watching the two of us fuck.

I suddenly realize I've been standing here for several long moments with Ana still silently kneeling. I see resting on the other side of her she has my playroom jeans folded neatly on the floor. Perfect. I smile to myself and go to stand in front of her. She stays silent, but I notice her chest expand fully in show of her deep breath. I bend my body so that my mouth is next to her ear and I can't help the satisfaction I feel as chill bumps blanket her skin.

"You want to play, baby?"

"Yes, sir." Her immediate, compliant reply has my eyes closing and my already painful erection makes itself aware as it twitches harshly against my zipper.

I kiss her neck swiftly and pick up my jeans. I walk behind her so that I'm out of view and change into just my jeans. I leave my clothes in disarray next to the door and walk over to the large chest of drawers to pick the toys I'll use on my woman.

"Sir?" Her quiet voice calls to me just as I stand next to them.

"What is it, baby?"

"My toys aren't in that drawer anymore, sir." Come again?

"What?"

"The drawers next to the bed are the ones that keep my toys, sir."

I look from her then next to the bed and notice a similar set of drawers. My curiosity peaks and I open the first drawer of the chest that now holds the unknown.

"Holy fuck." I can't help but whisper as I see what's laid out in front of me. What used to be a drawer of toys for Ana now holds a red lace lingerie set, black silk stockings with matching garters, a few cupless bras, a black bondage bra and the sexiest white, lace and silk corset I've ever seen. _Shit._ "What is all of this, Ana?"

"Sir…"

"Time out on the play, baby. Come here."

She looks up and smiles at me before getting to her feet. Her perfect swollen belly on show for me as she walks in my direction.

"Well, sweetheart, these drawers are for when I play Domme to my salacious husband." Her voice drips in sexual desire and I see her pupils large with arousal. Her nipples are hard and I'm suddenly unbearably excited to see her ordering me around with her insatiable sexual demands.

"So, these are my drawers?"

"Yes." She purrs and I remind myself to swallow and close my mouth so I don't start drooling.

I'm panting with want and I realize I need to start our scene before I cum in my pants.

"Go sit on the couch." I order her and instantly her eyes lower and she breathes out a 'yes, sir.' I notice it's not the same couch that was once in this room, but instead a plush, white leather sofa. It's perfect.

Before she walks away I grab her face and push my mouth onto hers. She tastes like cinnamon toothpaste and cherry lip gloss. She's a heady combination of sexual desire and I pull myself away before I get carried away. With a firm slap on the ass, I send Ana to wait for me on the plush leather sofa and turn back to investigate what's in front of me. I have such a high curiosity for what type of toys Ana has for me that my cock feels like it's going to shoot off of my body. I quickly lower the zipper and let my erection free, providing me a small relief. I open the second drawer and see an assortment of lubrications, body oils, candles and several types of condoms. _Why do we have condoms?_

I pick up one of the condom packages and read the writing. '_For his pleasure_.' Well, this is starting out good. '_Made to enhance the sensations of sexual stimulation and coated with a thin layer of tingling and sensation heightening lubrication to further amplify the sensitivity of the male genitalia.'_ Oh, fuck yes.

The others seem similar and I don't think I'll be opposed to wearing them at some point. The candles smell like spices and I deeply inhale the scent. I see the different scents of the body oils and I feel my mouth water. Both 'Tantalizing Tangerine and Lemon' and 'Passion Fruit with Black Currant' sound sinful. I close the drawer to open the next one and my eyes widen to what's in front of me. I see different styles of cock rings, anal bullets and prostate stimulators, most of which I see have a vibration setting. _Holy hell. We do this? _My mind unwelcomingly reflects on the abuse I suffered under the hands of Elena Lincoln and I shudder and the implements she used on me. While Ana has gentle, pleasurable toys made to please me, Elena had harsh strap-ons, clamps for my balls and cocks rings made for discomfort. But here's my wonderful wife using toys the way their meant to be used. I smile at the thought of Ana in Domme mode in one of those hot little outfits.

The last drawer holds silk restraints and blindfolds, and a few sets of padded handcuffs. I exhale a deep breath and close the drawer just before tucking my purple, swollen dick back into my pants. I need a moment to clear my head and think of how I'm going to have Ana tonight. She's been waiting patiently and quietly on the couch like I told her and I must reward her for it. I walk over to the chest of drawers now housing her toys and think how covenant it will be to have them right by the bed for easy access. I acquaint myself with the arrangement of toys and select my implements of pleasure. A pair of ruby and diamond nipple clamps, a vibrator, jasmine and vanilla massage oil, a vibrating anal bullet and red silk blindfold. I go to where the iPod docks sits on her chest of drawers by the bed and run through the songs. I choose 'Mass of Four Voices' by Thomas Tallis in remembrance of our first Thomas Tallis experience. When I turn around and see Ana smiling, I know that I've chosen well.

I walk over to set my weapons of choice on the table in front of Ana and walk to the wall where I pick up a black leather flogger. I see a hairband on Ana's wrist and slide it off so that I can braid her beautiful hair. It's getting long, almost to her ass, and feels like silk between my fingers. Soon, her hair is tied and I absentmindedly run a hand from her bare shoulder to her hip. I love that she's left her stockings on and I admire her for a moment more.

"Stand." I say and smile when she complies. "Raise your arms up."

She does and I grab a wrist restraint from the grid above and realize it's a different cuff than what was there the last time my mind was here. Instead of the unforgiving metal cuffs, there are soft plush red leather ones in its place. I smile because I know these won't leave a mark on Ana's slim wrists and the thought of me marking her makes me unsettled. This room is so different from what I remember and I'm relieved. It's truly our own playroom. _Mine and Ana's._

"Look at me." Her perfect blue sapphires meet my gaze and I run a finger over her blushed cheeks and don't fight the need to kiss her. I kiss her slowly, reverently and savor the feel of her pillowed lips. Her tongue remains resting in her mouth, even as mine parts her lips and dips into her sinful heated mouth. "Kiss me, Ana."

She immediately understands and her tongue runs wetly along mine. I groan in delight at the feeling and taste of her and use one hand to cup her face as the other comes down to rest on her wonderfully, pregnant belly. She moans and I finally pull myself away from her tempting body.

"Close your eyes now." She does and I reach for the blindfold. I slide it over her eyes and kiss her mouth chastely once more.

I get the massage oil and generously coat my hands. I start coating her neck in oil and gently let my fingers knead her skin. Her body temperature is high; she's hot with arousal and the feeling under my hands is euphoric. Her skin is softer than ever. Pregnancy agrees with her. I smile at the thought of keeping her pregnant for the next decade. I wonder if she'd let me.

Soft moans escape her lips and instead of reprimanding her, I let the sound wash over my ears. My hands rest on her ass and I knead her fleshly globes over and over again. Her slick body begging for me to touch her everywhere and although I want to give in, I want more to spend time worshiping her fine assets. I move behind her to sit on the couch, eye level with her ass, and start massaging her thighs, and then calves and finally her ankles. She's delirious with want constantly licking her lips. _I've just started, baby._

I go in front of her once more to see her luscious tits begging, probably aching, with need for my touch. My hands cup them and massage them gently. I pull her nipples between my slick fingers and her mouth falls open in delight. I grab her nipple clamps and attach one while my mouth suckles on the other. The sweet taste of our edible massage oil and feel of her hard nipple in my mouth makes me groan. I remove my mouth to attach the other clamp and let my tongue run over the nipple that already is adorned with one. She's breathless and utterly beautiful. My cock is unbearably painful at this point, but the look of anticipation on Ana's face has me pushing my own needs aside and purely focusing on her, I continue. I walk behind her and pull her ass backwards, and her feet follow. I have her in a position so that she's not quite standing up straight, but not yet bending over. Her ass is on full display for me and I pick up the massage oil once more. I apply some to her anus and let my finger massage her pink rosebud.

"So beautiful." I can't help but murmur.

I get the anal bullet and run it up and down her opening a few times before slowly, teasingly, push it inside of her. Once, twice and a third time I pull it out and push it in before I let it rest unmoving in her lovely ass. I don't yet turn on the vibration and stand back once more; admiring her sensual position. I pick up the flogger and trace the contours of her body with the thin leather strips. She shivers when I hit certain areas and I smile each time she does. I lay the first lick of the flogger against her pushed out ass and she gasps.

"Hush now, baby."

Her body shakes as I urge her to spread her legs by pushing her ankles with my feet. The next blows land on the insides of her thighs and I see her slick wetness start to drip down her legs. Like the selfish man I am, I bend down under her legs and lap up her arousal. My mouth covers her pussy and I groan in delight at the throbbing of her clit against my top lip. While my tongue goes in and out of her, my hand finds the bullet inside of her and clicks on the light vibration. Her legs stiffen and she can't fight the gasp that falls from her mouth as it turns on. With a parting kiss to her aching clit, I stand beside her once more and lay calculated hits of the flogger against her hot skin. She moans and it drives me crazy. I put the flogger down for a moment and stand behind her; my body bending against hers. My face rests on the side of her neck, where my mouth latches on and sucks on her skin. One hand rubs circles on her clit and the other moving the bullet in and out of her ass, she begins to quiver. When she stiffens, I move my mouth to her ear and whisper a husky sounding 'come for me.' And she detonates. My arms keeping up her body while her hands grab the restraints above her and she yells out my name. _So sexy._ When she starts to wane, I tug her nipple clamps to prolong her orgasm. She moans loudly and incoherently and I release her nipples from their restraints. She's limp and glowing from climax as I slide the bullet out of her and toss it carelessly onto the couch. I straighten out her body as she continues to breathe heavily and I pick up the flogger once more. The stands run everywhere; down her arms, up her legs, and over her swollen belly. The song switches to Missa Gloria tibi Trinitas by John Taverner and I move my mouth to her ear.

"Have you had enough yet, Ana?" I whisper to her.

"Please." She chokes out. She wants me to fuck her. Wants to feel me move deeply inside of her.

I swat at her ass once more just before reprimanding her.

"Please what?"

"Please, sir." She's begging and it's making me feel so powerful. She's trembling with need and so I cup her sweet ass once more to console her.

"There. There. There." I move my fingers to find that wet silk between her legs and let her arousal coat my fingers as I move them in and out of her. "Mrs. Grey, you're so ready."

My free hand moves over her breasts once more and her nipple, still hard, it tickles my palm. She pushes herself into my hand and moans once more. If she moans once more, I may cum. "Hush." I tell her before letting my thumb brush over her heightened breasts again. "I like to hear you." I can't help but push into her, seeking relief over her body.

"Shall I make you come like this?"

"No."

I stop my fingers inside of her slick heat and tighten my pinching of her nipple.

"Really, Mrs. Grey? Is it up to you?"

"No… No, sir." _Good girl._

"That's better."

"Ah. Please." She begs once more and I close my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You. Always." I inhale sharply at her words. Cheeky little thing, she is. "All of you."

I ease my fingers out of her and remove the blindfold that's keeping her beautiful eyes from me. She blinks, adjusting to the light, and looks lovingly at me. I put my fingers on her plump lips and order her to suck her essence off of them.

Her tongue runs rampant along my fingers and I fight not to groan. I raise my hand to free her of her restraints above us and bend my head to whisper to her.

"I want in your mouth." She moans at my words and I smile inwardly at the thought of finally gaining some relief. She grasps my head and brings her lips to mine and I kiss her deeply. I lose my thoughts and pull her closer to me as her tongue massages my own. She breaks apart from my mouth to kiss down my body. She tugs to open my pants and I take hold of her shoulders to steady her as she kneels in front of me. I start counting in my head when her mouth covers my manhood to keep myself from exploding. I breathe deeply to control myself as her eyes latch onto mine. She closes her eyes as she sucks me hard and I tell her to open her eyes once more so I can watch her.

When she moves a hand to touch me, I have to threaten to cuff her because I'll know I'll lose it when her soft hands touch me. I watch her suck me until I can't take it anymore and bend to pick her up. I walk us to the bed and gently lay her down near the edge.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." She complies and yanks me closer to her as her feet rest on my ass. I lean over her and finally let myself push inside of her. Fuck, so good. "Okay?"

I ask because I've already made thorough use of her body.

"Oh, God. Christian. Yes. Yes. Please." Her legs tighten around me and I see the pleasure written across her face.

I continue to move slowly in and out of her, but soon she's demanding I take her harder. Her voice breaks my self-control and I begin to plow into her tight pussy. She's clenching me tightly internally and I feel the signs of my orgasm creeping over my body.

"Come on, Ana." I groan, hoping she comes soon because I need to feel her gush around my cock.

She yells out my name as her body spasms through climax and I can't form a coherent word as I groan loudly and come long and hard inside of her.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, Ana." I moan and bring myself back to earth. When I pull out I see my semen seep out of her and start to run down the crack of her ass. "Shit."

I pinch her pussy lips together and see more seep out of her and then I rub it all over her intimate area.

"What are you doing?" She questions, but me making my mark on her is too important of a task to reply. "Hey." She kicks my side and I look up at her dumbfounded.

"Did you just kick me, Mrs. Grey?"

She giggles and nods as I smile at her and climb up her delicious body. I pounce and bring my mouth to her neck and blow raspberries so that the room is filled with the sound of her laughter mixed with the quiet humming's of the classical music that plays.

"You're beautiful." I tell her and she smiles adoringly up at me as I prop up on my elbow beside her. My other hand comes to rest on her lovely, swollen belly and I trace circles around her protruding belly button. "How's my daughter?"

"She's dancing." Ana laughs and I splay my hand out to feel the movement.

"Dancing? Oh yes! Wow. I can feel her." I smile at the thought of my daughter moving around inside of my wife.

"I think she likes sex already." Like fuck she does.

"Really?" I frown and move to place my mouth on her tummy. "There'll be none of that until you're thirty, young lady." Ana giggles, but I still think thirty is too young for my daughter to be dating.

"Oh, Christian, you are such a hypocrite."

"No, I'm an anxious father." I think about all of the increases to security I'm making to keep Teddy and this one safe.

"You're a wonderful father, as I knew you would be." I smile at her and rub her tummy again.

"I like this. There's more of you." I move my lips over her soft skin.

"I don't like more of me." What's she going to say to my keeping her pregnant for the next ten years?

"It's great when you come." There's an incentive.

"Christian!"

"And I'm looking forward to the taste of breast milk again." From what I remember, Ana and I did some pretty kinky shit right after Teddy was born.

"Christian! You are such a kinky-"

I don't let her finish as I lay my body over hers, trapping her beneath me.

"You love the kinky fuckery." I let my nose trace hers and inhale her scent. _Ana and sex._

"Yes. I love the kinky fuckery. And I love you. Very much."

"Ditto." I tell her and she giggles.

"You are no Patrick Swayze, sweetheart."

I pull back and sit on my knees as I feign hurt.

"Are you saying that you don't think I'm as attractive as Patrick Swayze?"

"He was my first crush you know."

"Is that right?" I ask dryly as she giggles and nods. "Well, you're not allowed to watch Ghost or Dirty Dancing ever again."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yup." I slide off the bed and offer her a hand in assistance. She takes it eagerly and we walk to where my clothes rest by the door.

I slide my pants on and then take the black silk robe off of the back of the door to put onto Ana.

"I love the changes to this room, baby."

"Yeah? We did it together when I was pregnant with Teddy. I was nesting and literally redecorating everything. Did you notice the living room?"

"Baby, when I saw your clothes lying everywhere, I didn't notice anything else." She giggles and we walk down the stairs to the master bedroom, hand in hand. "I love the mirrors next to the bed."

"And on the ceiling." She says and I stop abruptly.

"What?"

"There's a smaller version of that mirror on the ceiling above the bed. Too into the moment to notice, love?"

"We have to go back." She laughs loudly and I smile.

"Maybe in the morning. You've exhausted me."

"Good. Let's take a bath and I'll give you a rub down." She smiles and leads me to our bathroom.

* * *

After our bath and a handful of wet orgasms later, we're sitting together at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Ana's wearing only panties and one of my old red Harvard t-shirts and I'm wearing a worn out pair of black running pants. She's made up grilled cheese sandwiches and we're both drinking lots of water to make up for what we sweated out the evening.

"What about Madeline?" Ana asks and I grimace.

"Um, no."

"It was my favorite show as a child." She laughs and I smile at the relaxation of her body.

"Carrie?"

"What? Carrie? Have you never seen the movie?" I shake my head and she purses her lips. "She was bullied her whole life and then when she gets pranked at prom she kills her entire class."

"Okay, not Carrie. Naming a baby is hard."

"Teddy was easy."

"Was it?" She frowns and looks at me with sympathy at my inability to recall the naming of our son. While I've recovered many memories, so much of the last three years still remains a mystery to me.

"Yes. We decided to name him after someone in the family and when the men heard, they started campaigning. Elliot was the worst! He tried everything get us to name our baby after him." I laugh loudly at that because I can picture Elliot doing just that.

"So my grandfather and your father won?"

"Oh, yes." She smiles brightly at me. "Ray offered to teach him to fish and take him camping on the weekends we wanted alone time." She winks at me and grins. "And you'd never believe it, but Grandpa Trevelyan guilt tripped us."

"You're kidding!" I laugh loudly.

"No! He said he just wanted to hear what name we chose, not that it needed to be after him, he just wanted to know the name of his first great grandchild. The great grandson he'd waited so long to finally have because you'd just taken your good sweet time finding someone to spend your life with. Making him and Grandma worry that you'd spend your life alone. He just wanted to know the name while he was still around."

"No!" I can't stop laughing at my grandfather's manipulative tactics. "While he's still around? He's healthier than any of his. He'll probably outlive us all, you know!"

"I know that. Little did he know, we'd already picked Theodore as the frontrunner. And then when we saw him…"

"It was like his name fit him perfectly." We smile at one another, because his birth his one memory I _have_ recovered. Thank God. "I like Veronica."

"No."

"Just no?"

"I knew a girl in high school named Veronica and she was a complete bitch." She sighs. "I like Vanessa though." _Oh, shit. No._

"Oh, uh. I don't… I don't like that one."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I answer a little too quickly.

"Christian…"

"Ana."

"What's wrong?"

I sigh heavily before replying.

"I had a sub named Vanessa, and I don't fucking want my daughter to share anything with those women."

"So, no Leila?" She's smiling, so I know she's not uncomfortable or mad.

"No. No Leila."

"Susannah?"

"Nope."

"Well, I can definitely appreciate that."

I walk around the bar and pull her into my embrace.

"What about Anastasia?"

She scoffs loudly. "No. I hate my name."

"Well, I don't. I love it."

"Yeah? So will every other guy when our daughter's 16."

"Oh, you play dirty, Mrs. Grey."

"You like me dirty, Mr. Grey."

"Fucking right I do." I pull her off her stool and give her ass a loud pop. "Let's get you to bed, woman."

She smiles and walks with me to our bedroom of this penthouse. I look around and notice how different things look. It doesn't look cold at all anymore. My pale furnishings have been replaced with dark woods and white walls are covered with a light gray paint. It looks comfortable and inviting and I smile at the work my wonderful wife has put into making this place _our_ place. Walking into our bedroom, I admire the dark cream colored walls and the three large colored photographs that are placed behind the bed. The frames the pictures are in match the frame of our new bed. Our bed is different, but I notice it's the same mattress. _Hm, I wonder why that is._ The frames are dark cherry wood that complement the color on the walls. It's cozy in here_. I love it._

"What're you looking at?" Ana asks, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Those photos." I murmur, still looking at them.

"Do you remember them?" I shake my head no. "Well, the first one is from when you and I were on our honeymoon. We were on a yacht in the South of France."

"Fair Lady." I say, but have no idea where that thought came from.

"That was the name of the yacht. You remember?" She smiles, hopeful, but I disappoint her once more when I shake my head no. "Well, it was a fun trip. That was the last place we went. London, Paris and then the yacht." She smiles brightly as she recalls our trip.

"I've remembered things about our honeymoon before. We were in a hotel room in Paris and you were an insatiable little minx." She blushes and giggles as we slide into bed. "And then I remember we were tanning on a beach. I was worried you'd burn so I rubbed you down." I wiggle my eyebrows in suggestion and she laughs loudly. "What're the other pictures?"

"Well, the next one we were at Mia's birthday party. I'd just finished breast feeding Teddy and I was finally able to drink. Since you'd given up alcohol while I was pregnant and breast feeding, we both splurged on the champagne and mixed drinks. A little too much actually." I laugh loudly as her face contorts unpleasantly at the memory. "And the last one was at one of your mother's charity functions and the photographer caught you dirty talking to me during one of the speeches."

I feign innocence in mock gasp.

"Would I?"

"Oh, you would. And do. Frequently." She smiles and we slide our bodies further under the covers and face one another. Nose to nose. "I love you, Christian."

That admission still knocks the breath out of me sometimes and I savor her words.

"I love you, my sweet baby. One more question and I'll let you sleep. Why did we get a new bed frame but not a new mattress?"

"I like to think that one of the times we made love in this bed is when we conceived Teddy. I don't know, it has sentimental value." She smiles and kisses my nose. I reciprocate and smile as she closes her eyes for sleep.

I stare at her for a moment and study her gorgeous face. Her long lashes are fanned out and her lips slightly parted to accommodate her breathing. So beautiful.

After another moment, I turn to lie on my back and bring her hand to rest against my heart. With one final glance at her resting face I turn my face towards the ceiling.

"Holy fuck, Ana!" I yell and she startles as I sit straight up.

"What?! What is it, what's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me there were mirrors on this ceiling too!" She laughs loudly at me and squeals in delight as I pounce on her, to make love to her once more tonight.

**A/N2: So, the end of the easy life is near because the next chapter, chaos will erupt as tragedy strikes thanks to the Lincolns. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter has a large section at the end where Christian gives Ana a detailed history of his and Elena's background and some of it is sensitive material, so READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. **

**Also, I had a review on my last chapter that said the bullet and nipple clamps used on a pregnant Ana is unsafe... well, I'm sorry, reader, but you are mistaken. I do apologize if anyone was uncomfortable reading it, but it was safe and consensual, so there wasn't a problem writing it. Sexual toys aren't harmful to pregnant woman, and if there is something used, like the anal bullet, it's fine as long as it's clean and you bathe afterwards. Which happened. I didn't see the problem with nipple clamps, especially since Ana wouldn't be lactating yet, and so I saw nothing wrong with the use of sex toys in that chapter. But again, if you felt offended or uncomfortable, I do apologize. **

**Remember: this story ends on Chapter 25, but I will start posting its sequel when I finish my other story 'The Other Man' on here. So it won't be long that you wait. Hell, I may start posting it before the other story is done, I'm not sure. I'll have the second story be completely 'post-epilogue' and maybe time jump a little ahead. Of course not far though. **

**I've received several PM's for a request to do another story that takes place between the time that Fifty Shades Freed ends and this story begins, so if you all think that's something you want to read, you just go ahead and let me know. **

**Thank you to my new followers and favorites, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Happy reading :)**

**...**

* * *

**May 28****th**** 2014 **

**CPOV **

"Wake up, sexy." I whisper in Ana's ear and watch as she stretches like a cat beneath me, stiffening her legs and raising her arms above her head.

"Leave me alone, you fiend. I'm sleepy." I chuckle at the thickness of her voice due to her sleep state and run my hands all over her warm, soft body. "But feel free to keep doing that."

I smile as I see her nipples harden and goosebumps blanket her skin.

"Come on, baby. We have to go pick Teddy up from my parents."

"Mm." She smiles and opens her beautiful eyes to me while her arms circle around my neck. "Okay. Just give me a minute."

Her pregnant belly presses against me as she pulls me to her and I kiss her lips softly before I cover her face in butterfly kisses.

"Let me call your mom after I shower and tell her we'll be on our way momentarily and we can eat breakfast there."

"Not trust my cooking, Mrs. Grey?" She laughs loudly and shakes her head.

"Oh, no, I do not. And I won't subject our daughter to it either." I watch her lovely body sit up and stretch, just before walking into our bathroom.

I lie back against our plush pillows and smile at my wonderful life.

**…**

_Where did Ana run off to? I'm here standing next to Ros and her partner Gwen, who are absolutely gushing over my soon-to-be wife. _

_Yes, where is my soon-to-be wife? _

_I excuse myself from their presence and go over to Mia. Surely she'll know. _

_"Where's Ana?" I saw gruffly and she rolls her eyes. Annoying habit, little sister. _

_"I saw her go into the kitchen. Don't tell me you're scared she's run off without you." Mia laughs, but I won't admit that I do have that fleeting fear. _

_I walk away from her without another word and walk towards the kitchen. I hear muffled voices and lean my head in closer so that I can eavesdrop on who is in there. _

_"He has needs- needs you cannot possibly begin to satisfy." I hear Elena's disgusting voice and I feel my body temperature rise in anger. _

_I want to go in there and save who I assume to be Ana she's talking to, but I also want to hear what my baby has to say to her. _

_"What do you know about his needs?" Ana's voice is cold and she makes an excellent point. Elena knows nothing of what I need. "You're nothing but a sick child molester, and if it were up to me, I'd toss you into the seventh circle of hell and walk away smiling. Now get out of my way- or do I have to make you." _

_Holy shit, she sounds so hot when she's angry. _

_"You're making a big mistake here, lady." I hear Elena practically hiss at my fiancé. "How dare you judge our lifestyle? You know nothing, and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. And if you think he's going to be happy with a mousy little gold digger like you…" That fucking bitch! I've let this go on long enough. _

_"Don't you dare tell me what I'm getting myself into! When will you learn? It's none of your goddamned business!" Ana shouts and I decide now is the time to step in. _

_Ana's eyes sweep over to me as I enter the room and I can feel myself holding back. I need to reign in my anger, otherwise I'll end up grabbing Elena by her bleached hair and yanking her out of this house. _

_"What the fuck are you doing, Elena?" I raise myself up to my dominate stance and wait for a reply. _

_"She's not right for you, Christian." _

_"What?" What the actual fuck. "How the fuck do you know what's right for me?" My body's rigid and my hands are clasped so tightly into fists, I may draw blood from my fingernails digging into my flesh. _

_"You have needs, Christian." Her voice drops and she tries to look like what she's saying is reasonable, but I'm no fool. _

_"I've told you before- this is none of your fucking business." I yell and pray that my voice doesn't scare Ana. "What is this? Do you think it's you? You? You think you're right for me?" Crazy, fucking bitch. She is without doubt the biggest mistake of my life. _

_Elena's stance changes, and I see her inner Domme try to come out. What a fucking joke. _

_"I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Look at you now. One of the richest, most successful entrepreneurs in the United States- controlled, driven- you need nothing. You are master of your universe." I'm so appalled that I actually stumble backwards. Is she really taking for credit for my success? For the good things that I've done for myself? "You loved it, Christian, don't try and kid yourself. You were on the road to self-destruction, and I saved you from that, saved you from a life behind bars. Believe me, baby, that's where you would have ended up. I taught you everything you need." _

_"You taught me how to fuck, Elena. But it's empty, like you. No wonder Linc left." I hit her hard and damn sure feel proud for it as I see her face pale. "You never once held me, you never once said you loved me." Because of Ana, I know what's actually important to a relationship. _

_"Love is for fools, Christian." _

_"Get out of my house." I hear my mother's voice come from the doorway and swallow back the vomit that's risen in my throat. How the hell do I explain this one? _

**…**

Why the hell did I have to think about that poisonous bitch? I involuntarily shiver at the thought of that vile woman and try and think to a time where she'll no longer plague our lives.

"Christian!" I hear the love of my life call from the bathroom and smile. "My back isn't going to wash myself! Get in here, mister!"

I jump out of bed and head for my naked wife; all thought of Elena Lincoln vanishing with each step.

* * *

"Where's Mommy, Teddy?" I ask my son as I swing him in my arms once more.

"Where Mommy?" Teddy cocks his head to the side in the most adorable manner and tosses his arms up in a shrug.

"Let's find Mommy. She's here in the meadow somewhere."

"Me find!" Teddy squeals in delight and I can't help but laugh at his young, carefree outbursts.

I continue making him laugh loudly by tossing his small body into the air and catching him close to me again. He requests over and over again that I do it once more and I laugh alongside my wonderful son.

Ana and I have spent the most wonderful afternoon in the meadow by our house, trying to spend as much time with Teddy as we can because tomorrow we'll be sharing him with our family at his 2nd birthday party. I can't believe he's two years old. I can't remember the majority of his life, but what I can remember, I savor greatly. My precious baby boy is growing up.

I smother his little face in kisses and smile when he giggles as I tickle him. He really is the most amazing child. I can't wait for his little sister to arrive. He already loves the baby so much; I can't imagine how he'll react when she's actually here.

We hear Ana snort in laughter among the tall grass and Teddy excitedly runs into her open arms. I admire her pregnant form lying out in front of me, arms holding our son tight, and I smile at the love that's shared between them. I still can't believe what a wonderful life I have.

* * *

"I am the Lorax! I speak for the trees…" I continue the story even though my little boy is fast asleep. He has had quite the day and was exhausted when Ana and I finished up his bath. He was falling asleep with bubbles covering his face and we decided it would be an early bedtime for him. He needs all his energy for his birthday party tomorrow.

I look up and see Ana standing in the doorway and place my index finger to my lips in a gesture to tell her to be quiet. I close the book and tuck my sleeping Teddy bear in before heading out into the hallway to see my beautiful wife.

"I can hardly believe he's been with us for two years."

"I know." She kisses me for a moment and then gets a far off look on her face.

I study her momentarily and think about all of the names I've been trying to go through for our little girl. _Tiffany_? No, that doesn't suit. _Cameron_? No, that's a boy's name too. We could name her Grace. My mother would absolutely love that, probably get misty eyed at the sentiment too. Although it_ would_ be pretty confusing having two Grace's. The baby could have Grace as a middle name though.

I smile at the thought of my daughter sharing the name of my angelic mother and start to go through first names that would match with it.

_Monica… Rachel… Phoebe_… I need to stop watching that _Friends _show with Ana. Wait… _Phoebe_… I like that. I like that a lot.

I see the drifted look in Ana's eyes still and decide it's time to bring her back to the present.

"What is it?"

"I was remembering Ted's birth." She says and I instantly startle.

"I am not going through that again. Elective caesarian this time." I tell her and cup her beautifully round belly.

"Christian, I-" She tries to reason, but I'm not having it.

"No, Ana. You nearly fucking died last time. No."

"I did not nearly die." Oh, Ana. You're acting as through I don't remember.

"No." I really don't want to argue with her. "I like the name Phoebe."

"Phoebe Grey?" She tests. "Phoebe… Yes. I like that, too." She smiles her small smile and my heart skips a beat.

"Good. I want to set up Ted's present." We walk hand in hand downstairs and on to the train set I'm hoping Teddy will love.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Teddy, happy birthday to you!" We all sing and I smile at the giggling toddler in my lap as he sees his mom bringing a large green cake with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles scattered around the top. There are several candles on the cake and my little man can't contain his glee when she sets the cake down in front of him. He stands in my lap, with my hands grasping his tiny waist and claps his hands in delight.

"Make a wish, baby. Then blow of the candles like this." She demonstrates a big puff and Teddy laughs.

"Wish?" He asks and cocks his little head at his mother.

"Yes, baby. Wish for anything in the world and then blow out the candles."

"I wish sister here!" He squeals and blows hard on the candles in front of him. Only one goes out, so I decide to help my little man out.

Everyone claps and I look to my wife who is misty eyed, no doubt thinking of our son's big wish. He really is the most thoughtful child.

"Cake, mama!" He continues to jump in my hold and I spot Ana laughing as she rolls her eyes. I smirk at the gesture.

"Smile, Christian." My mother tells me and I look over to see a camera pointing towards Teddy and I. I smile and then call Ana over so that we can have a photo together with our birthday boy.

"Smile, baby." I tell Ana as she sits down next to me and she does. Teddy smiles a toothy, cake covered smile and I smile for the happiness that surrounds us.

* * *

**May 29****th**** 2014 – 2:12 am **

I'm startled awake by a noise that sounds like thunder, but looking out the window, I see the moon shining on a clear sky. I shake my head and roll over to grasp Ana's sleeping form, but before I get to wrap my arms around her, I hear the annoying shrill of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I don't know who's calling me in the middle of the night, but I'm pissed. We had an eventful afternoon that was crowded with people, and I just wanted a few hours of sleep in bed with Ana. Is that too much to ask?

"Sir, we need to get all of you in the safe room now. Sawyer is on his way up for you and Mrs. Grey, Thompson is getting Teddy." Taylor's solemn voice makes my skin crawl and he hangs up immediately. Sweat pools on my hands and I swallow a lump that's piercing my throat.

"Ana, wake up. Now." I shake her gently and pull the covers off of her. "Baby, get up now. There's an emergency."

Ana's eyes open and I help her sit up. She stares wide eyed as I jump out of bed and go to her dresser for a pair of her sweatpants. "Put these on."

She swings her legs out of bed and I slide the pants up her legs. Her arms grab onto mine as she slides out of the bed and puts her slippers.

"Teddy." She's breathless and starts going to the door.

"Thompson's getting him. We'll be with him in just a minute." I tell her as I follow behind her.

"Sir. Ma'am." Sawyer greets us as he swings the door open.

We walk into the hallway and see Thompson walking towards us with a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"Give him to me." Ana demands, but I take him. "Christian, give him to me."

"I'll carry him down the stairs, baby. We're going to the safe room."

She doesn't say anything as we walk down the stairs to the main level, and down a hidden corridor that leads to another staircase. Our safe room sits at the bottom level and we're ushered in where Ryan, Reynolds and James are already waiting.

"Gail and Sophie are in the safe room in their quarters. Taylor, Thompson and I are going to sweep the perimeter and will update you as soon as we can." Sawyer says as he exits the room, leaving Ana and I in a worried, confused state.

"Christian, what's happening?" Ana asks me as she takes Teddy from me and walks over to one of the sofas in the room.

"I don't know, baby. Taylor called and said to get to the room. He didn't say anything else." I go and sit beside her, needing to touch her and Teddy. Just to know their safe.

I don't have my cell phone, but there's a landline in the room, so we sit and wait for a call from someone of my security team.

"Do any of you know anything?" Ana asks the three security men in the room with us, but to our dismay, they only know to be on alert and stay with us.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I wish I could tell you something." James tells Ana and I see her shake slightly.

"It's going to be okay, baby." I run a hand up and down her arm and let my other hand rest on Teddy's back as he sleeps curled up to his mother.

We wait for what seems like hours until we hear the security key inputted so that someone can enter the room. I look over to see Taylor come in and close the door.

"Sir, Ana, there's been a situation. We need to keep you in this room until we know it's safe, but we have every member of our team and some of Welch's personal guys covering the house and your family's security is on high alert as well."

"What the fuck is happening, Taylor? What caused the red alert?" I ask and finally study his face. His forehead is covered in beads of sweat and he looks completely ashen. _Shit. _

"Sir, at 1:57 this morning I received a phone call from our guy Fitzgerald who was reporting suspicious activity outside the main gate of the house. He sent a signal to the security room when he saw a suspect carrying a weapon. He pulled his gun and informed the suspect to put their weapon down slowly, but when they dropped their weapon, another figure came behind Fitzgerald and shot him. Luckily, Thompson was keeping a close eye on the security monitors and immediately signaled the red alert."

"So we have the two suspects?"

"I'm afraid not. We do have one though. The other did manage to get away."

"Who the fuck do we have?"

"Richard Lincoln, sir." _Thank fuck._ "There is good news, when Fitzgerald was down, he did manage to get a shot at the suspect that got away. So whoever it is, is wounded now."

"Did you clear the perimeter?"

"Yes, sir. There was no sign of anything or anyone, but we have K9's coming here to sniff out if there's any sort of explosive device, just to be safe."

"Oh, God." I hear Ana gasp and I bring her and Teddy back into my arms.

"Is there word on anyone else? Was any of the family homes compromised?"

"No, sir, they weren't. Each security member informed that no suspicious activity had occurred at any residence. All family members appear to be safe."

"How is Fitzgerald?"

"Sawyer used to be an EMT and when he saw to him down there, he said it was a simple through and through to his shoulder. They're going to take him to the ER for an X-Ray, but he said Fitz is going to be just fine after he's stitched up."

"Good. Make sure the hospital knows that I'm paying for everything and then make sure he gets plenty of leave."

"Yes, sir. I want you all to stay in here for the remainder of the evening. There's plenty of food in the cupboard if any of you get hungry, but I suggest you both try and get some sleep."

Taylor stand and goes over to our security guys to speak with them and I take Ana's hand in my own.

"Are you okay, baby?" I kiss her delicate knuckles and open her hand to rest her palm against my cheek.

"I just want this to be over." I see tears gather in her eyes and a quiet sob escape her throat. "What if they had gotten in?"

"They wouldn't have. Our security team is large and the system on this house is extensive. Fort Knox isn't as secure as Taylor's made this house."

She nods her head but doesn't reply, so I stand and pull her up with me so that we can go lay down in the adjoining bedroom. This is more like a suite than a safe room.

I take Teddy, who is still sleeping, from Ana's arms and place him in the middle of the bed. I help Ana crawl in and then go over to my side of the bed.

"Do you think it was Elena that was with Linc?" Ana whispers to me and I focus my sight on her wide, anxious eyes.

"I don't know who else it could be, baby. Welch has Elizabeth Morgan in a holding cell at the warehouse below his office with 24/7 surveillance. So we know it's not her."

I hear her sigh deeply and try to calm herself. I know stressing isn't good for the baby, so I reach over and take her hand to place it on Teddy's small tummy. Her eyes flicker to his face and I know she's starting to calm. He's like a balm to her, just as the two of them are to me.

"I hope she dies." Ana's voice is hardly loud enough for me to hear, but I do. I know she's thinking of Elena and I hate that these things are happening to her. I hate that I've brought this to her life.

"I hope she does too."

"You know, when we were first together, even after we were first married, I feared that you were in love with her." Ana's eyes are glossy, and though her words are still quiet, she might as well have screamed them.

"I never loved her, Ana. Why would you even think that?"

I see her half shrug and sniffle her nose before she answers.

"The two of you were together for 6 years, you shared a bond that I would never be able to have with you, and I just felt that your feelings for her always ran deeper than you let on." _What?_

"Ana, baby. I am so sorry that you ever felt that way. Now that I can see what a monster she truly is, I wish nothing but the worst for her. And those 6 years? I may have championed her for a while, saying that she helped me snap out of my destructive path, but those six years were absolute torture. No person should have to go through the hell she put me through. The things I've seen, had unwillingly let happen to me, and participated in… it was all sick and depraved. Even when I was a dominate, I vowed I would never treat anyone as she treated me. It was inhumane some of the sick shit she did."

"We've never talked about it. I always thought it would make the both of us uncomfortable; talking about your sex life with another woman." I see a grimace come to Ana's face and I know the thought of me having sex with anyone else makes my stomach roll, so I can't imagine what it's doing to her. "But I'd like to hear, if you're willing to share."

I take a deep breath before I uncover the terrible things I suffered at the hands of Elena Lincoln.

"It was fine at first. Easy. She would slap me, belt me and then get me off. I thought it was the simplest relationship ever. That was until my mother informed Elena of a fight that I'd been in and that I was going to be suspended for a week. It was in the first few weeks of school, and warm outside, so I was still working at Elena's house on the weekends, but Elena convinced my mom to send me to her every day of that week I was suspended, so I could learn a lesson through manual labor. To toughen out the bad streak running through me.

That next day when I went to Elena's, she beat the absolute shit out of me. Whipped me, caned me, and paddled me. I had yelled for her to stop, but she didn't listen. That experience was why I emphasized safe-words so adamantly with my submissives. No one deserves that kind of treatment. It became less frequent that I got in trouble because I feared what might happen to me if Elena found out.

When I was accepted to Harvard, my parents were so proud of me and threw a party in my honor. It was the one moment that I felt like I was a part of the family. To see my parents that proud of me, it was a terrific feeling. Anyway, when I went to Elena's that night, after the party, she told me she had a reward for me since I had done so well. I was excited because I'd never been rewarded before. I'd only ever been punished by her in the 2, almost 3 years we were together. But what she gave me wasn't a reward that I wanted.

There was another woman in Elena's dungeon that night, and I was to be loaned out to her while Elena watched. There was another man, a submissive, in the room and I was confused. But while the other woman, Ingrid, fucked me, Elena fucked that other man. At this point in my life, following Elena's rules was all that I really did. And her biggest rule, other than the keeping it a secret, was to be monogamous. I wasn't to see any other girl at school, no matter the circumstance, and I abided by that rule. So when I saw her with someone else, I was crushed.

I wasn't crushed because I was jealous, but because I realized she didn't give a shit about me, she didn't care enough to follow that rule herself. And that is why I was so adamant about monogamy in my relationships with subs. There was no excuse for them being with anyone else if I wasn't either.

When I went off to Harvard, Elena threatened me. Told me I wasn't to be with anyone else while I was away, and that she would know. Well, naturally, I didn't give a shit about her rules while I was away and I did fuck other women while I was there."

"Vanilla?" Ana basically shrills and I turn my gaze from the ceiling over to her face that's covered in hurt.

"No, baby. I told you. You're my only vanilla experience. Only you. But I did go to a BDSM club that I found out there. I'd never been, but informed my recruiter Madam that I just wanted sex there with an older, submissive, woman. I didn't punish, whip, or belt anyone. I just ordered them around and they did as they were told. I didn't know how to be a dominant, so I gave simple orders. Elena never found out and I frequented the clubs, but still went to her dungeon on the weekends and holidays that I went home.

One night at the club, I decided to have a look around, and saw an older Domme with a man in his mid-twenties take the stage and I realized they were about to publically do a scene. I was hesitant, but decided to watch. It was truly the most eye opening experience of my life. I saw how true Dom/sub relationships were supposed to be and I realized that what Elena and I had was nothing like it. I was so pissed that the next time I was home, I went to Elena's and told her that I was sick of our arrangement and I wanted out. She of course turned on her manipulative ways and convinced me that we needed just one more time together. A farewell.

Well, it was the worst sexual experience of my life. I had gotten used to the painful things she'd done to me. The unpleasant cock rings, the weights for my balls to prevent me from coming, but nothing had prepared me for what she had in store. She chained my hands to the bed, gagged me and had me bent over the bed. I felt her stand behind me and she had something, a large, plastic dildo, and she rammed inside of me. I tried to get away from her, the pain was so unbearable that I didn't think I could breathe for a minute. She did it over and over again and when she was satisfied with the amount of pain I was in, she took a whip and lashed it all over my body. And then took the heaviest cane and did that to me again.

That was the first time I remember wishing I was dead. That Grace had never taken me in and that I'd died with my birth mother. I can't describe the pain. Eventually, she un-cuffed me and I could barely move. When I finally caught my breath, I stood up and saw Elena standing smugly behind me. I saw blood on the cane and I couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened. I put my clothes on and ran out of there.

My parents didn't know I'd come home that weekend, so I decided I wasn't going to go there. I didn't want them to ask questions about the pain I was experiencing. I checked into a hotel and broke down completely. I was 20 years old and didn't know what I was supposed to do with my life anymore. I'd become accustomed to what Elena wanted, what my parents expected, that I didn't realize that I was living a life at Harvard that I didn't want.

So that's when I decided that I was going to drop out and be done with trying to live up to anyone else's expectations of me. When I came home, of course my parents were upset, especially my father, but I knew that I was doing the right thing for me. I went to Elena who gave me $100,000 to start up GEH and I started looking for office space, employees and profitable acquisitions."

"Why did Elena give you the money?" Ana asks me.

"To be honest, it could be a number of things. I've always thought it was either because she thought that the two of us still could have a shot at a D/s relationship or that she realized I had the ultimate upper hand. If I breathed one word of our relationship, she'd be in jail. I always thought she'd at least owed me that. So she gave me the money and as soon as I was turning a profit, I moved out of Elliot's apartment and began my climb to the top.

My parents pushed me and cheered for me with every step, but after that incident with Elena, I didn't feel worthy of the love they had for me. I never did, but I felt dirty and tainted by her, so I strayed even farther from my parents than ever before. When I was 21 and decided that I wanted to be a dominate long term, I went to clubs and observed but decided to go to Elena. She was more than happy to show me the reins on being a Dom and offered to be my submissive. I was hoping she would, because I wanted revenge on what she did to me.

Our first scene and only scene where she was a sub for me, I did everything to her that she did to me. Every. Brutal. Act. I recreated to make her suffer. She was a miserable mess when I finished with her and just before telling her I was done with her, I spit on her limp body that lied on the floor. I'd never felt more disgusted with myself, because after doing all of those terrible things to another human being, I felt joy. That was when I first thought that I was a sadist. Because I enjoyed leaving Elena feeling like that."

"But the two of you were friends when we met. How did that happen?"

"When I was making big money, really doing well for myself, I got a call from my mother saying to meet her at the hospital. Naturally, I was worried that it was my grandparents, or my dad, or Mia, or Elliot, so I got down there as quickly as I could. When I got there though, it was Elena lying in a hospital bed. When my mother left the room so the two of us were alone together, Elena told me Linc had found out about the two of us and that he beat her and left her to die. She made me feel so guilty there and I was terrified she was going to tell my mother about us so I panicked and left.

A few weeks later when Elena was healed, she came by my office and guilted me into going into business with her. Telling me that I owed her. I was still worried that someone might find out our secret, I gave her the money, and after that, I had to be amicable to her. And eventually, I started to believe our sick lie. I believed that she had helped me, that we'd done the right thing in our relationship. I let her manipulate me for years."

"Oh, Christian" I see Ana in tears and when she wipes her thumbs across my cheeks, it's only then that I realize I'm crying too. "I am so sorry that ever happened to you."

"I'm thankful for every part of my life that led me to you, Ana. Meeting you was truly my salvation. My love." I tell her and lean over our sleeping baby to kiss her sweet mouth. "I hate that you know the things of my past, but I'm also relieved that we don't have anything between us."

"Me too, sweetheart. I love you."

"Ana, I love you, baby. I love you so much."

I'm about to lean over to give her another kiss, but a sharp knock on the door alerts us to company coming in.

"Sir, Ana." Taylor walks in and he looks positively grim. "I'm afraid I have terrible news for the two of you."

"What is it?" I ask with nerves rattling me and reach to bring Ana closer to Teddy and I as we both sit up.

"Ana." Taylor turns his attention to my wife.

"What is it, Jason?" Ana's voice is shaking and her hand is holding me tightly.

"It's your father." We both look in him in horror at his words and I look over to see tears in my beloved's eyes.

"What happened to him?" She asks and I see Taylor take a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry. He was murdered, Ana."

* * *

**A/N2: Remember to let me know if you want a story about the time between where Fifty Shades Freed ends and this story begins. Let me know what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Congratulations, '**GreyKitty77**' it was in fact the Zenith thing that I added from Grey's Anatomy in the revised Chapter 1 ;) **

**I used to see James Remar as the Richard Lincoln of my story, but since watching that show Hannibal, I'm totally seeing Mads Mikkelsen (who plays Hannibal Lecter) as Linc. So, that's who will be representing him on my Pinterest page. **

**Also, oh my goodness. I have never gotten a reaction from any chapter like I got from Chapter 20. I made sure to lock my doors after reading some of those reviews lol. I absolutely LOVED every single review and PM I received after you all read 'he was murdered,' because the intensity of your reactions means you're really invested, which I adore. Anyway, here's your Chapter 21. Enjoy and welcome to Seattle, Carla and Bob Adams :)**

**I edited this quickly, so please forgive my errors. **

* * *

**May 29****th**** 2014 **

**CPOV**

I sit here in our breakfast room just looking at my wife. Early morning sunlight is shining through the windows and making Ana's mahogany hair glow. Her face is tearstained and her knees brought up to her chest, well as close as they can get thanks to her protruding tummy, as she sits with her un-eaten breakfast on the table in front of her. I hate more than anything that there's nothing I can do about the pain she's feeling right now. She and Ray were as close any father and daughter could be; I know this is unbearable for her.

She looks to heartbroken.

"Ana, baby, why don't you try to eat something?" I ask with a hand outreached so that I can brush it against her arm, as a small token of comfort.

After we heard about Ray's death, I held her as she cried for hours, but now, it feels like she's drifting from me.

She turns her head to face me and I see her bloodshot eyes swimming with more tears.

"I don't think I can." Her voice is hoarse and it takes everything in me not to fall apart with her. I know she needs me to be strong for her right now. "I want to see Teddy."

"I'll go see if he's awake yet."

"No!" She yells and tears fall once more down her cheeks. "Don't leave me."

She sucks in a shaky breath and I drop to my knees in front of her. Her legs fall to either side of my waist and her arms wrap around my neck.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay. I'm here."

Her sobs wash over my ears and I cling even more tightly to her small body. After a few moments I lift her into my arms so that I can carry her out of the room. Her sobbing has stopped, but I still feel her warm tears gliding down my neck.

I walk us into the living room where I see Ted sitting on the floor with Gail.

"Mr. Grey. He just woke up and I just thought I'd let him play for a bit before breakfast." Gail says and Ana's body shoots like a rocket off of me.

"Teddy's awake?" She pushes away from me as soon her feet hit the ground and she practically runs to where Teddy is playing with his airplanes.

"Mommy." He smiles a sleepy, toothy grin and then puckers his lips so he can give his mother morning kisses. "Daddy!" He yells for me when he sees me, with that same precious smile he gave Ana.

I walk over and sit beside my wife as she places Teddy on her lap and I then cover my son's face in kisses. He laughs and eventually pushes me away so he can continue playing.

Ana runs and hand over his hair, over and over again, while her other hand rubs circles on his little back. I know she's soothing herself by being in his presence, because I've done the same thing many times when I've been stressed. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and run my fingertips along her soft skin.

"What are we supposed to tell our son, Christian? He's too young to understand death. What do we say when he asks to see his g-r-a-n-d-p-a?" She spells so he doesn't understand, and I am struggling to come up with an answer for her.

I never wanted Teddy to experience loss, as unrealistic as that is, and even when he lost someone, I'd hoped he'd be older. He absolutely adores his Grandpa Ray, and for him not to be able to see him again, is going to be rough.

"I don't know, baby. We don't have to say anything just yet though." She nods her head and then kisses the crown of Ted's head. "I need to go check in with Taylor; will you be alright for a few minutes?" I ask, worried about leaving her after her reaction a few minutes ago.

"I'm okay right now."

I get up and kiss both wife and son before heading to Taylor's office. On the walk there, I think of the events that have happened. Two men were found on my property, coming for my family, and one of my men was shot.

A shiver runs up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. My palms are clammy and a knot forms in my throat. I'm sick of this shit.

It needs to end now.

"Taylor, you better tell me you've got something." I demand when I walk through the door, not bothering with pleasantries.

"I'm going over the security footage, trying to get a lock on the unknown suspect's face, or get any sort of details about him. Fitz said he shot the suspect in the leg, he knows definitely it was a man based on the build and the security guy we had on Ray was killed as well."

"How'd it happen?" My voice resigned and full of apprehension.

"Whoever was there was there solely to kill him. Clean shot to him."

"We know that for sure?"

"We do, we just don't know why anyone would want to kill him, unless it was purely to hurt Mrs. Grey."

"Find it the fuck out, Jason. My wife's utterly distraught; I want as much information as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"Anything else?"

"We've got more security on your family, just to be sure. And your plane's just touched down in Savannah to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Adams. They should be here in a matter of hours."

"Good. Let me know if and when you know anything."

"Yes, sir."

I turn to leave to get back to my wife, but somewhere along the walk I end up on my knees, trying not to let panic overtake me.

I feel like a complete failure. I've promised Ana that I would always take care of her and keep her safe, but look at what's happened. What's the point of having all of my money and power if I can't keep my family safe?

I think of my unborn daughter and the world that Ana and I are bringing her into. This unsafe, cruel world. How am I supposed to be okay with all of this?

"Christian?" I hear my sweet baby's voice calling to me and look up through glossy eyes to see her walking towards me. "Oh, Christian."

She drops to the ground in front of me and wraps her arms around me. Like a magnet, I cling tightly to her and allow myself to break, just a little.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry." I sob into her hair and inhale her comforting scent. She smells like home.

"Shh, shh. This isn't you fault. You didn't do this."

"It's my fault. It is." I hold her so tight I fear I may be hurting her, but she continues to run soothing hands up and down my back.

"Stop blaming yourself, please, sweetheart." Her voice cracks and I feel guilty for laying this on her, but I can't contain it any longer.

We sit there for several minutes, just crying to each other and holding on for comfort.

I pull away from her and run my hands along her rosy cheeks, trying to dry away the tears that have fallen. I feel her small hands come to my face and I know she's doing the same.

"What did Jason say?" She asks as we still remain sitting in the hall.

_What do I say? Do I tell her that her father was an intended target? How can I when we still don't know why? _

"Fitz is going to be alright. He can confirm that it was a man that he shot and Taylor's reviewing the security tapes, trying to find an angle where it shows the suspect's face. If he can find a still image, Welch's people can clean up the picture and maybe get us an ID."

"Good. That's good. Do we know anything else about Daddy?"

"No." I lie. "We don't know anything right now."

"Let me know as soon as Jason tells you, okay?"

"Of course, baby. Where's Ted?"

"Gail's got breakfast on the table for him. French toast of course." She giggles and I breathe a sigh of relief for just a moment. "He always wants French toast."

"Your mom will be here in a few hours." I tell her and she looks genuinely relieved.

"Really?"

"Yes, baby. I told Gail earlier to get one of the guest suites set up for her and Bob. They can stay as long as they want. Okay?"

"Okay." She hugs me once more and I savor the feeling of her warm body pressed to mine, her lovely pregnant belly pressing my stomach.

"Let's go see our little boy." I say and we stand to go seek our son.

* * *

"Mom!" Ana yells as Ryan walks through the door, escorting Carla into the living area. Ana's arms are thrown around Carla and her mom reciprocates tenfold. The two women hold each other for several minutes and Bob walks over to with and offers his hand to shake. I offer to show him to their room, but he shakes his head, saying he remembers from last time and turns to walk away from me. He stops behind Ana and drops a kiss to her head, picks up the bags and then continues his journey down the hall.

I stand and wait for the women to pull apart and then greet Carla with a slight hug.

"Christian, it's good to see you. Even under the circumstances." She smiles at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's always nice to see you, Carla." I smile back and place a hand on Ana's lower back.

"I'm going to go freshen up a bit, maybe unpack, and then I'll be back. I want to see my grandson too."

"We just put him down for a nap, but as soon as he wakes up." Ana tells her mother just before Carla leaves to go to their room.

"Happy to have your mom here, baby?" I ask as I lead her over to the sofa we were sitting a few minutes ago, where Ana was reading to me. _To Kill a Mockingbird_, one of my favorites.

"Very. Thank you for arranging everything."

"I'd do anything for you." I tell her and pull her into a hug. "What do you want to do while your mom settles in?"

"Want me to keep reading?" Ana asks with a small smile playing on her plump lips. "I know how you think my reading voice is sexy."

"You're always sexy. No matter what you're doing." I growl in her ear and for just a moment, my world is alright. "Give me a kiss."

I pucker my lips dramatically and she laughs when she sees me. She quickly, just barely, touches her lips to mine before pulling away.

"You call_ that_ a kiss? I won't accept that, baby." I pucker up again and put my hands on her luscious ass.

She smiles at me just before bringing her mouth to mine and she lets my lips gently and sensually massage hers. She tastes of the raspberry vinaigrette she had at lunch and just a hint of peach iced tea. _And of course she tastes of my favorite flavor; my Ana._ Always my solace.

She lets me kiss her for a few seconds and I'm grateful. Life just seems better when I have her in my arms.

"Mm, how about that, Mr. Grey? Does that qualify?"

"I do believe it does, baby. That was perfect." I smile against her lips and sway her in my arms. "It's always perfect."

"Oh, you sweet talker you." She laughs with her head tossed back and I feel the ends of her hair tickle the backs of my hands as they still rest on her ass.

"I do aim to please, Mrs. Grey."

"And please me you do." She smiles at me and I so wish that smile would stay. But soon her face goes somber and I frown as the smile disappears from her lovely face. "I need to start organizing Daddy's funeral."

"We can do that together, baby. Okay?" She nods and drops her head to my chest so that we can hold each other for a moment.

I just want all of the bad to be over. For everyone's sake, but especially Ana's.

* * *

"Where is he?" I ask Taylor. Ana's sitting with her mother, Bob and Teddy in the family room, so I thought I could take this opportunity to question that piece of shit Richard Lincoln.

"Follow me, sir." He stands from his seat and we make our way outside of the house and he walks me to the unattached garage. "Just through here."

Taylor inputs a code on the keypad just inside the door and… mother of God… what is this? I hear a latch click and see a narrow stair case come into sight behind the rock wall on the far end of the garage as the wall is opened up. There are secret passageways in my house? When the hell did this happen?

"What the fuck, Jason?" I ask and he casually shrugs his shoulders.

"It seemed like a good idea." He says nonchalantly and leads me down the stairs. I hear the latch click back when I'm halfway down the stairs, and I feel like I'm heading into a dungeon.

Coming to the bottom of the stairs I see Thompson and Reynolds sitting in front of a wall of computer monitors. There are four heavy metal doors with elaborate locks on them next to the monitors.

"Jason?" I question.

"Ms. Elizabeth Morgan is that room there and in here," he gestures to the door closest to him, "is where Mr. Lincoln is."

"What're we doing with Morgan?" I ask.

"What would you like to happen, sir?" He asks with a quirk of an eyebrow and I know he's asking if I want her… disposed of… or turned over to the police.

"Has she given us anymore information?"

"No, sir."

"Do you think there's anything left she can tell us?"

"With my experience, I can honestly say I don't think she's keeping anything from us. I think she's told us everything she knows."

"Alright. Hand her over to the police."

"Yes, sir." He says and then gives a look to Thompson who nods in return.

I jerk my head towards the door that's separating me from Linc and watch as Taylor uses 2 different sets of keys and inputs an elaborate code to open the door. He pulls it open and I see a small room, with a bed, table, chair and toilet inside. Sitting on the bed, with a slight smirk on his face sits Richard Lincoln in the flesh.

"Chris, I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you."

"Linc." I walk closer to him, with Taylor right behind me, and as I get closer to the piece of shit, I see a nasty cut and bruise on his left eye. There's discoloration on his iris and I smile at the thought of the pain he must have endured when receiving it.

"Sorry about your father-in-law. I hope I can offer condolences to your lovely wife." He bends a leg to rest his ankle on top of his knee and leans an elbow back on the bed, looking smug and absolutely malicious.

"Don't speak of my wife. Ever."

"Oh, but why? She really is very beautiful." I have to take a step back and control my breathing before I start throwing punches at this son of a bitch. How dare he speak of Ana? "I had the great pleasure of watching her for the last few months. I've learned a lot about her too. I know she likes drinking tea from that café across the street from Grey House; she goes at least 3 times a week. I particularly liked it when she would go out with that blonde friend of hers, mostly because they're always laughing and young Anastasia looks gorgeous when she laughs. Oh, but I think my favorite has been watching that pregnant belly of hers grow…"

I cut him off when I land a punch to his sickening smiling face. He laughs when the punch lands and I see blood dribble out of the side of his mouth.

"Don't" I growl and clench my fists tightly. My nails are digging into my palms and I welcome the sting of pain that starts to radiate from my knuckles.

"What's the matter? I'm just reminding you of what a lucky man you are. There were nights when all I could think about was her."

I punch him again and again, trying to rid the smugness from his face. When Taylor touches my shoulder I flinch back, and take the hint to lighten up. Linc's face is a bloody mess and he spits a large amount of blood onto the floor.

"Why?" I ask him, the venom in my voice makes my words poison and I want nothing more than to beat the answers out of him.

"Why should you have anything after what you did to me? You took everything."

"You bailed Jack Hyde out of jail, you were asking for retaliation."

"I did that as a favor! That wasn't on me, but you sure as hell wasted no time in bankrupting me."

"A favor to whom? Elena?" I ask and he chuckles venomously.

"You still don't see it, do you?"

"See what, you son of a bitch? Don't jerk me around."

"You think Elena and I are the only problems you have? I thought you were smarter than that."

"Then who?" I scream and grab him by the shirt as I yank his face towards mine. "Tell me or I'll make the rest of your life torture."

"You're going to do that anyway." He smirks at me. Fucker.

"It'll be a lot better if you talk, trust me." I push him and he falls back onto the bed. I smile when he hisses through his teeth from the pain as he straightens himself to sit up. I enjoy seeing him in pain, and this is just the start.

"I'll tell you this, Grey, because it'll fun for me having you run around in a panic trying to figure out who it is, and this may come as a surprise to you, but Elena and I were approached with the plan to ruin you. We were only too happy to go along with it. Well, Elena definitely was. That woman really knows how to hold a grudge."

"Who was it? Who approached you?"

"See, that's what's going to drive you crazy. Who was it? Why would anyone come after you?" He laughs again and I hate the sight of him enjoying my misery so immensely. I turn around and start to walk out of the room, but not before I hear him shout, "Don't trust who you think your friends are, Grey!"

* * *

**June 1****st**** 2014 **

**APOV **

It's a drizzly Sunday afternoon as we all stand out in the cemetery and listen to the preacher speak of eternal life and the passing of a loving father, son and soldier. I look up and see some of my dad's Marine friends standing across from me. A few of them I recognize, but some I don't. I look around and see that so many people are in attendance. Ray touched so many lives. Taylor, Sawyer and Thompson have placed security all around this place and checked everyone as they came to the funeral. I can't imagine someone pulling something during something like this, but I wouldn't put it past the people who are after us. Christian's being extremely cautious and I catch him literally looking over his shoulder each time we're out of the house, in turn it makes my stomach tighten and my chest ache when I see his grim face surveillance our surroundings. Each time he catches me watching him, he smiles, but it's never one that's real. It's a smile meant to comfort me, but it never does.

I see men folding an American flag in a routine symbol of honor for my father and when they're finished, they come to me and places it in my arms. I feel my husband's warm hand wrap around my shoulder as he clutches me tightly to him. I'm not sure if it's meant as comfort or protection, but it doesn't matter to me either way.

"Now if you all will join me in The Lord's Prayer in close." I hear the preacher say and close my eyes to listen to the words of the only prayer I know.

"Our Father, who art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy name.

Thy Kingdom come,

Thy will be done,

On earth as it is in heaven"

I open my eyes and see some of the people around have their eyes closed and just as I'm about to bow my head once more, my vision meets the warm eyes of my old friend. He smiles when he sees me looking at him, and I'm just short of shocked to see him here. After Christian and I were married, the only friend I truly kept was Kate, and I think that's only because she's married to Elliot. Everyone else kind of stayed in the past. Including José. So to see him here makes me smile. The last time I saw him was when I was pregnant with Teddy and José was heading to travel across Europe, after he got a job doing photography for National Geographic. He smiles warmly at me and gives me a little wave. I send a wink to him and mentally remind myself to speak with him after the preacher finishes.

"Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses,

As we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory.

For ever and ever.

Amen"

After the word 'amen' is uttered, the crowd starts to disburse and numerous people approach me and shake my hand. After I am thoroughly hugged and offered condolences, a tall older gentleman with sandy blonde hair that I don't recognize, but seems oddly noticeable, makes his way to me. I feel Christian's arm tighten around me as the man stands before me.

"Ana." His voice is low and baritone and sounds strangely familiar. "Look how you've grown."

"I'm sorry; I'm at a disadvantage…" I murmur, slightly embarrassed I don't know who I'm speaking to.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't recognize me, I don't think I've seen you since you were 3 years old." He laughs and I smell the scent of his cologne. He even smells familiar. I just can't place him.

"Ronny, is that you?" I hear my mother's voice coming closer and turn to see a bright smile on her face. "How long has it been?"

"I was just thinking it's been since Ana was about 3. How old are you now, sweetheart?" He addresses me with such fondness.

"I'm 24."

"Wow, 21 years. Where has the time gone?" My mom says as she looks adoringly at Ronny, whom I'm still not sure who is.

"Hello, I'm Christian Grey." My husband sticks out a hand to shake and Ronny smiles and takes his hand.

"Pleasure. I'm Ronald Steele. Everyone just calls me Ronny."

"Steele?" I ask dumbstruck.

"Sweetie, this is… well, this is your uncle. This is Ray's brother." _What?_

"My uncle?" My voice shrieks slightly as I look bug-eyed at the man before me. "I don't understand… Daddy never said…" I see Christian nodding his head to Taylor, I'm assuming silently asking for verification. Taylor nods his head slightly and I'm left with my mouth hanging open.

"That's my fault." Ronny suddenly looks somber. "He cut me out of his life when you were just a little girl."

"But, why?"

"Ana, maybe let's not do this here." My mom grabs my hand and squeezes it gently. Her eyes are pleading and although I'm intensely curious, I oblige her.

"Alright." I saw dumbly.

"Listen, Ronny. Some family is coming to the house when they leave here; you're more than welcome to come too." Christian offers.

"I'd be happy to."

"Ride with us!" My mother offers quickly and jerks her head towards Bob who's waiting a few feet from us, typing away on his phone.

"Thank you, Carla." He smiles warmly at my mother and then turns to me. "I'm very happy to see you, Ana. Circumstances be damned, I'm happy to."

I nod my head and watch as he walks away with my mother and Bob.

"Oh my gosh, I have an uncle? I don't understand why no one told me this before." I tell Christian and turn to face him. He blows out a big puff of air and shakes his head.

"I never looked past your parents on your background check or I would've known."

"But Taylor knew?" I question.

"Taylor knows everything." He shrugs his shoulders as if that's the only explanation needed.

I look past him to see José standing there looking at me.

"I'll be just a minute, okay? And then we'll go. Here, take this." I hand him Ray's folded flag and start to walk away.

"Wait a second, where are you going?" He asks but then looks over my head and a look of realization comes over his face. His jaw visibly tightens and his eyes frost over. "I'll be waiting right here."

I turn once more and walk to where José is still standing, waiting for me.

"Ana." He smiles and pulls me in for a hug as soon as I reach him. I can practically feel Christian's eyes boring into my back, so I pull away quickly. "Wow, you look wonderful."

"Thanks." I feel my cheeks redden. "So do you. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. I've missed you." His chocolate brown eyes sparkle as he looks at me. "And I knew I wanted to be here for you. As soon as I found out, I dropped everything."

"Well, I really appreciate it. You know how much my Daddy meant to me."

"Yeah." He says and suddenly looks really solemn. "I am sorry for your loss, Ana. I hate that you're in pain."

"Christian's really been there to make things easier, so that helps a lot." I say and José's face looks as if he's swallowed something sour. "So, how did you hear about Ray?"

"Oh, well, Kate called. She thought it'd be good for me to be here."

"She was right. I am glad to see you. Don't stay gone for too long, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely be around."

"Okay, I have to get going. But I'll call you soon. Alright?"

"That sounds great, Ana." He smiles and pulls me in for another hug and this time kisses my cheek. I have a feeling Christian won't be too happy about that. I risk a glance over my shoulder and let out a sigh of relief as I see Christian standing with his back to me as he talks with his parents. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." I say and watch as he turns to walk away and notice he's walking with a limp. "José! What's wrong with your leg?"

"Oh, I… I fell. Hard. Down some stairs." He looks at me nervously and then turns around, walking just a bit fast, towards his car.

That was really strange.

I shrug it off and walk over to my wonderful husband.

"Hey, baby." He smiles sweetly at me, with sympathy in his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm just ready for this day to be over." I tell him as I place my hand in his and begin walking over to our car.

"So, Ana. Christian tells us that there's an addition to the family." Grace says with a smile as she takes ahold of my other hand and walks with us.

"Huh?"

"An Uncle Ronny?"

"Oh, right. Yes, that was really a surprise. I still don't know why I haven't ever heard my dad mention him. Or my mom for that matter."

"I'm sure they'll tell you soon, darling." She smiles sympathetically and let's go of my hand as we approach Elliot and Kate. Grace and Carrick tell us they'll meet us at the house and we wave them goodbye.

"Ana banana, I'm so sorry." Elliot says and pulls me in for a hug. "He was a hell of a guy."

I nod my head and feel the tears well up in my eyes as I think of my dad.

Elliot lets go of me and steps aside to talk to his brother as my best friend pulls me into her arms.

"Sweetie, I can't tell you how sorry I am." She holds me as close as she can without putting too much pressure of my pregnant tummy. "You let me know if you need anything, yeah?"

"You and Elliot are staying with us for a few days, isn't that enough?" I smile through my tears and she winks at me.

"Nothing's enough." She smiles sadly.

"Oh, thanks for calling José by the way."

"What?" He face is washed in confusion.

"And telling him about the funeral. I didn't even think to call him."

"I didn't call him, Ana." Her forehead crinkles briefly before Elliot interrupts and tells us it's time to go.

"We'll see you guys back at the house." Christian says as he ushers me towards the open car door.

I slide into the backseat and let my mind run in circles.

Why on earth would José lie to me?

* * *

**Hey there, beautiful. I'd love it if you let me a review or shot me a PM. Can't wait to hear from you! I want to know what you think.**

**There's a link to Pinterest in my bio, and I'm updating it as soon as this chapter is posted. :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, there! Stick with me... Let me know what you think of this chapter please! I erased completely what I had because I had an idea and ran with it. This is the result, so feedback would be wonderful. **

**...**

**CPOV**

_"Christian." Ana's soft voice breaks through my slumber and I open my eyes into the darkness of our bedroom with the moon being my only illumination. "Wake up." _

_"I'm awake. What is it?" I ask as I rub the sleep from my tired eyes and glance at the harsh glowing red numbers of the alarm clock. 3:47am stares me in the face and finally gathering my wits worry that's something is wrong because she's waking at such an early hour. "What's wrong?" _

_Ana reaches over and presses the switch on her bedside table so the dim recessed lighting above us washes out the darkness of our bedroom. _

_"Nothing's wrong, I just can't get up." Even with hazy, sleep riddled eyes, I can see the light blush grace her cheeks and it makes me smile. _

_"You can't get up?" _

_"Your son is pressing on my bladder and I really need to pee, but my big belly won't let me up." Her bottom lip curls over into an adorable pout and I reach out to run my thumb along her lips. She smiles at the touch of my skin to hers and then nips the pad of my thumb with her teeth. _

_"Your beautiful belly." I tell her and bend down to press a kiss to my son as he rests inside the comfort of his mother's stomach. "Let me help you." _

_I swing my legs out of bed and my feet touch the plush carpeted floor. I round the bed and pull the covers completely off of Ana's body. _

_"I'm sorry to have woken you, sweetheart." She tells me as I help her out of bed. _

_"Don't apologize; it's my pleasure to assist you in all things, baby." I say and add a wink, making her smile. _

_We walk into the bathroom and she gives me an expectant look as we make it to the toilet. _

_"What?" I ask. _

_"Can you wait outside?" _

_"No." I tell her. _

_"I can't pee in front of you. You know that." _

_"I know that you should get used to it." _

_She mutters under her breath, something about irritable husbands, and that makes me smirk. _

_She pulls her long night gown up and sits herself down, one hand rested on my arm as she lowers herself. How does she normally go without assistance? _

_When Ana's finished, I watch as she washes her hand at the sink and as she dries her hands, she turns to face me and is met with my smiling face. _

_"What are you smiling about?" She asks bemused. _

_"Another first for us, Mrs. Grey." She giggles and it's music to my ears. _

_"Don't get used to it." I laugh at her words and we work our way back into bed. _

_Snuggled under the covers, my hands reach for my wife's plump body. As my fingers graze her silk covered thigh I hear her hum of approval. I pull her night gown up to her stomach so that I can explore uninhibited. I take my time in feeling her. Letting the touch of her skin to my mine ignite the fire in my groin. I feel my erection stirring in my pajama pants and decide they need to be off right about now. My hands leave Ana only for a moment as I pull my pants from around my ankles. My body presses tightly to hers and my fingers travel back to that sinful place at the juncture of her beautiful thighs. I touch her clit and she moans, moving her hips to match the massage of my fingers. I move my head so I can look over her shoulder to see her beautiful face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open slightly, breathing heavily with each pleasurable stroke of my fingers. _

_"Christian." She moans and my dick twitches against her ass. _

_"Mm, baby. You're so hot. You're scorching under my hand." _

_"You make me hot." She wiggles when my fingers slip lower and I groan when I realize how fucking wet she is, and she just keeps pouring into my hand._

_"Fuck, baby. You're so damn wet." My words come out strained as I try to control my arousal, but roll my eyes when I remember my control goes out the window when it comes to my wife. "Do you want me, baby?" _

_"I always want you." She says, her voice breathy and as sexy as hell. _

_"I love you." I tell her as I slide into her warm, wet pussy from behind. "Oh, fuck." _

_She immediately clenches around me and it feels like heaven. _

_"I love you, baby." She whispers and rocks back against me, encouraging me to move inside of her. _

_I give her what we both want and move gently against her, sliding in and out of her at a slow pace. My face is buried in her hair and I inhale deeply as the scent of her invades my senses. She moans loudly and my fingers flex against where they sit on her hip. _

_"You feel so good." She says and I start to lose myself. Going just a bit harder. And when I watch those sinful fingers of hers roam down her body and go to rub her clitoris, I completely lose it and thrust hard and fast, making her cry out in pleasure. "More, Christian, please." _

_Instead of taking things slow and savoring this like I had planned, I give her what she wants and fuck her and I both into oblivion. Sweat is building on my forehead and tingles run up my spine. Ana clenches impossibly tight around me and screams out my name as she cums on my cock. My balls draw up and tighten as my orgasm courses through my body. I fill her full as I cum copiously inside of her. I'm a panting, sweaty mess and we lay together in the afterglow of our loving making and my hands roam Ana's hot body. _

_"Christian?" _

_"Yes, baby?" _

_"I have to pee again." _

**June 1st 2014**

I take a deep breath and gather my surroundings as my mind comes back to the present and out of my memory. We're at home, post-funeral. I sit here quietly with Ana by my side as we eat my mother's homemade coffee cake. Around the large mahogany dining room table sits all of our family together as we mourn the loss of Ray. Ted sits on my father's lap as he stares fascinated at the small pink bundle in Elliot's arms, who is rocking his drowsy daughter to sleep. Every time Ava gurgles or yawns, Ted's toothy grin washes over his face and he laughs in delight. I smile at the sight of my son and I know he'll make a wonderful big brother to his little sister; always so loving, just like his mother.

I turn to Ana and flex my fingers against her thigh. She turns her face to me and smiles slightly. Her lovely eyes are rimmed red from lack of sleep and tear shed, but she still looks radiant. Her small hand comes to rest over mine that still sits on her legs and she intertwines our fingers. I would give everything I own to be able to take the hurt away from her, but I don't think there's anything I could do to soothe this pain. I can't take my eyes off of her as we sit here, trying to implore her with my eyes that I'm here for her; that I love her.

"Mommy!" Teddy squeals and breaks our moment of contact. "Baby!"

He points a finger at Ava and Elliot smiles at my son.

"Do you remember her name, Teddy bear?" Kate asks him.

"Ava." He smiles brightly at his aunt Katie and she smiles right back at him. I may not be the biggest fan of Katherine Kavanagh, but she is one hell of an aunt and loves my son unconditionally.

"That's right, smart boy. And what's your sister's name going to be?" She asks him, eyeing Ana and me who have kept her name under wraps.

"Her name be sister." Teddy says matter-of-factly and everyone around the table laughs; including Ana. Seeing her with bright eyes and a smile on her face sends my heart soaring. If only for a moment, loss is forgotten and the innocence of our son leaves us feeling lighter.

I look over and see Ana's uncle Ronny looking at Carla and when I look to her, she's staring right back at him. _What's that about?_

"Christian." Ana's brings my attention to her.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you call Doctor Greene and get me an appointment for tomorrow?"

"Is something wrong?" I instantly start to panic and my hand goes straight to rest on her pregnant belly.

"No, no. I don't think so. I just want to go and make sure. I've been so stressed and anxious and upset these past few days that I just want her to tell me that the baby is okay. Just to make sure." I breathe a small sigh of relief.

"I will, baby." I lean down and kiss her button nose and she crinkles it with a smile when I pull away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispers. "Thank you for being my rock. I couldn't have made it through things without you."

"You'll never have to be without me." I tell her and watch as her eyes well up with tears.

"Promise?" Her voice catches and I swallow a hard lump that's built up in my throat. Almost losing me, and then losing Ray, this has not been the easiest year for her. I hate that I haven't done my job in protecting her from all of this.

"I promise, my love."

She nods her head and closes her eyes to alleviate herself of the need to cry.

"Ana?" Carla says as she comes to stand behind our chairs. "Do you think you and I could have a moment?"

"Sure." Ana excuses herself from the table and goes off with her mother. Maybe she'll tell her what the story is behind her uncle Ronny.

**APOV**

_Maybe she'll tell me about Uncle Ronny. _I ponder as I follow my mother down the corridor to our small sitting room that houses a sofa, one bookshelf and a baby grand piano. Mom sits and then pats the seat next to her, indicating she wants me beside her.

"Sweetie, you know I love you more than anything, don't you?"

"Yes. Mom, what's this about?"

"Well, there's something that Ray and I kept from you. It's something I never wanted to share because I was embarrassed and ashamed, and I never wanted you to know. Neither did Ray."

"You're worrying me."

"No, don't be worried. It's just… I know it's time for you to know."

"Okay…" I say anxiously.

"I want to tell you about how I met Ray; I don't think I ever have. When you were just a baby, you and I lived in an apartment just outside of Montesano. I was walking inside with you in one arm and groceries in the other. It was raining and I was having trouble, and that's when Ray came over. He lived in the same apartment building and when he saw me struggling, he took the groceries from me and opened the door. We talked all the way to my apartment and he even carried the groceries into the kitchen for me. When we made it inside and Ray finally got a look at you, he started talking to you which made you giggle and smile like crazy. I had never seen you so enamored with someone. And the first time he held you, you fell in love instantly, and to be honest, so did I. To see someone, a stranger really, genuinely care about my daughter like that, it just made my heart sing."

I watch as mom wipes a tear from her cheek and smile at the thought of Ray.

"Well, he and I started seeing each other, and it wasn't before long that he and I were married. I was content with being the happy housewife and was glad to know you had a wonderful man as a father. We got married at the courthouse and so no family was there, so a few weeks after the wedding, when we'd moved into the house where you were raised, Ray called his brother to come for a visit. He had told me so many stories about Ronny and I was excited to meet him. Ray was working freelance as a carpenter at this time, and did odd jobs around the town. He was late getting home one night and I had just put you down to go to sleep when I heard a knock at the door. When I answered I saw the most handsome man standing in the rain on my doorstep. It was Ronny."

Mom's breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth. Like the memory was just too much for her.

"Have you ever met someone, where the instant you saw them, it was like electricity in the air?"

"Yes. Christian." I mumble, recalling the moment he helped me up from his office floor and I felt an electric current run through our hands.

"It was like that. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was just as awestruck as I had been when he introduced himself. It was like we were in that fog. That heavy air that surrounds who when you really desire another person. He apologized and told me who he was and I felt so embarrassed that I had felt that way towards my husband's brother. He came inside and I got him a towel to dry himself off on. He went into the bathroom and I had gone to fetch him some of Ray's clothes because the rain had soaked through his canvas bag and everything he had was wet. When I made it back to the bathroom with some dry clothes, the door was opened just a crack and I saw him standing there naked, drying his hair with the towel I had given him."

"Mom, no." I shake head as to rid that picture from my head, but she just laughs and continues on.

"He saw me standing there, and instead of covering himself, he smirked at me and opened the door the rest of the way to take the clothes from my hands. I know my mouth was hanging open and I looked like a deer caught in the headlights." _Kind of like me when I saw Christian naked the first time_. "I was embarrassed and flushed and just had to get out of there. I practically ran to the kitchen, and just in time too, because Ray came in the door just seconds later. He smiled when he saw me, and that made me feel so awful. I'd just been ogling his brother and here he was just so happy to see me. Ronny came out a minute later and the two were as thick as thieves. Ronny stayed with us for a few days, and I swear it was torture. I'd always find him looking at me, and rather than be uncomfortable, I loved it. Because I did the same thing to him, I just would look at him every chance I got. Every time after that when he visited, it was the same. Until the last time I saw Ronny. You were 3 and Ray had taken you to the aquarium. While the two of you were gone, Ronny showed up. He said he'd just gotten the best news and had to come see Ray and tell him in person. He'd gotten a big promotion at work and was going to be running his own construction firm in Chicago. I wasn't thinking and when he told me, I was so excited for him, that I kissed him."

"Mom…"

"I know, but it's like I couldn't help myself. And when I pulled away, embarrassed, I started to apologize, but instead of getting angry with me, he pulled me to him and kissed me again. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were in bed together… where your father found us."

"No!" I can't imagine the hurt Ray must have felt finding the two of them together like that.

"Ana, I know. Trust me. You had gotten an upset stomach at the aquarium, so you two came home and Ray put you to bed. And that's when he found us together. He was understandably upset; I mean could you blame him?"

"No. If Christian cheated on me… I can't even imagine it." To be honest, that thought makes me feel queasy, and I immediately rid myself of the image.

"He threw Ronny out and I'd never heard him yell before, but he was screaming his lungs out when he literally tossed him out of our house. I was so confused and felt so guilty. I went to Ray the second he came back inside the house, but he brushed me off and went right to the liquor cabinet. He ignored me for almost a week, Ana. Didn't utter a single word to me. He didn't let that effect how he behaved around you though; he was still the perfect father. And when he finally talked to me, his first words to me were, 'that's never to happen again.' We never talked about it again, and he never spoke to his brother after that."

"That's why I haven't heard about him?"

"Yes. Ray pretended like he didn't exist and I never wanted to have to explain his absence to you."

"I… I don't know what to say, mom. How could you do that to Daddy?"

"Anastasia, you have to understand. The things I felt for Ronny, I'd never felt before. I haven't felt them since either. You always ask why I'm such a hopeless romantic, well it's because I know that true love exists out in the world, Ana. I know because Ronny was that for me."

"You love him?"

"So much." She chokes on a sob and it hurts to see my mother like this. Losing my dad has made me realize how much I value having my family, and her being like this isn't what I want. No matter how upset I am for what she did to Ray.

"Why didn't you and Ronny ever try a relationship?"

"I did try." She states, nodding absently with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "After Ray and I separated, I called Ronny. I knew through friends of the family that he wasn't married, so I thought, 'why not?' I called and asked to see him, I told him that Ray and I weren't together and that I really wanted to come to Chicago."

"What happened?"

"He told me no." She sobs again and her hand catches her head as it drops in defeat. "He didn't want me."

"Is that what he said?"

"No. He told me that he'd hurt his brother too much, and that even though Ray wouldn't speak to him anymore, he wasn't going to disrespect him further."

"That was just Ronny being a good brother… a good human being."

"If he had loved me, if he had felt even an ounce of what I did, he would have wanted to be with me regardless. But he didn't and I went looking for love everywhere else. I looked for someone that wasn't like him at all. And that's what led me to Stephen."

I shiver at the sound of Morton's name and fight the urge to vomit. That was a sick, fucked up man whom I never want see or hear of again.

"I saw the two of you downstairs. You kept looking at each other and I thought it was just because you hadn't seen each other in so long. I had no idea that this was the reason."

"Now you know. And I understand that you'd be upset with me, but I want you to know that I never intentionally hurt Raymond. And I did love him, deeply, just not like I did Ron."

"Mom." I say shaking my head. "I do actually understand. If I couldn't have Christian, I can't imagine what I would do. And for you to have gone 20 years without seeing him… it must have been hard."

She nods at me, barely controlling the tears wanting to spill out of her eyes. She blinks and I lone tear falls down her already wet cheek.

"I love you, mom. Regardless of what happened in the past. Thank you for telling me."

"Oh, Ana. I love you so much, baby girl."

"Let's go back out there, yeah?" I ask and she nods her head once more. We stand and walking hand in hand, back to our family.

**CPOV **

I sit amongst my family in the family room as we all share stories about Ray. I smile when Carrick talks about their fishing trips over the last few years and how much my mother grew to adore him when he helped build the new office headquarters for Helping Hands. He was an amazing man. I can't believe he's gone.

…

_I'm a nervous wreck. This is the most important phone call of my life and I really don't want to fuck it up. Breathe, Grey. Just breathe. _

_"Raymond Steele." My brain leaves me and momentarily I'm struck dumb. "Hello?" _

_"Uh, yes. Hello, Ray, this is Christian. Grey. Christian Grey." I roll my eyes and mentally face palm. He knows what Christian he's talking to! _

_"Is everything alright? Is Ana okay?" _

_"Oh, yes. Yes, everything is fine. Great actually." I stammer and feel sweat gather on my palms. "I've asked Anastasia to marry me. She's said yes. But I wanted to do this properly and get your permission, sir. I realize that I should have done that before asking her, but it wasn't planned and there wasn't time." I'm rambling. I know I'm rambling. I sound like an idiot. _

_"Is she there?" His voice brings me from my internal chastisement. _

_"Pardon?" _

_"My daughter, is she there with you?" _

_"Oh, yes. Well, she's in the next room." _

_"May I have a word with her before I give you an answer?" _

_"Of course." _

_I take the phone away from my ear and walk out of my office. I feel like I'm walking to the jury. Whatever she says to Ray right now is going to decide my life's fate. _

_She looks so lovely standing there standing in her short summer dress. Long hair tucked behind her ears with a slight smile on her angelic face. How did I ever get so lucky? _

_She looks up at me and my recently found heart slams in my chest. _

_"I have Ray for you." I tell her as I hold out the phone for her to take. _

_"You told him!" She hisses at me and I'm slightly startled. I don't want her upset while she talks to him! She could tell him I'm an arrogant jackass and then he'll never let me marry her!_

_She snatches the phone out of my hand and puts it to her ear. _

_"Hi, Dad." Well, that sounded much nicer than how she spoke to me. _

_She says something to him and then excuses herself from the room. Probably so I can't hear what she really thinks of me. What if she tells him she doesn't really want to marry me? Oh, fuck. What if she says something to him about me and he comes here to shoot me? Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_No. She wouldn't do that. She loves me. Yeah, she love me…_

_She floats back into the room and I can see the lightness around her eyes. So I know the conversation went well. I don't know why I was so worried. _

_She hands me back the phone and I throw her a wink before heading back into my office. _

_"Hello?" _

_"My daughter's told me she loves you and that this is what she wants. So I'm inclined to grant you my blessing…"_

_"Oh, Ray, thank you. This means a lot…"_

_"I wasn't finished." I gulp loudly. "I said I was inclined to give it to you. But I want to hear something from you first." _

_"Anything, sir." It's weird calling someone else 'sir.' I shake my head. _

_"Do you love my daughter?" _

_"Very much, sir." _

_"Would you ever hurt her?" _

_"Never." My answer is immediate as flashes of her crying in the red room drift through my mind. I try to rid myself of such a mournful time and focus on the task at hand. _

_"I'll give you my blessing." Yes! "But know this: if you ever do anything to hurt my baby girl, I don't care how much security you have, I will hunt you down and make you suffer ten times the pain you inflict on her. Understand?" _

_"Yes, sir. I understand." I'm wide eyed and rather nervous. If he knew the life style I used to engage in, I'd be a dead man..._

_"Make her happy, Christian." _

_"Every day. I will." _

_"Then you and I should get along just fine." _

_We say our goodbyes and I smile in knowing that he's just given me one of the greatest gifts I could want; his trust to take care of his little girl. _

…

"Well hello, beautiful." I say to Ana as she comes into the room with her mother. Carla looks a mess and I'm anxious to learn what has transpired between the two of them.

"Hi, there." She comes to sit beside me and my hands ache to touch her. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"We're always going to be together."

"Yes." I say to her in agreement. "What's this about?"

"I just never want to know what it's like to have lost love. To miss out on the love we have between us."

"You won't ever have to feel that."

"You won't either." She agrees and leans in to give me a chaste kiss.

I look over to see Teddy forcing my dad to the floor so they can play trains and smile at the sight. My mother is sitting on the couch near them, snapping away on the camera; hoping to capture precious moments to remember during bad times such as these past few days.

"Carrick, turn him around. The both of you, sit still for a moment." My mother commands so she can take more pictures.

"Yes, my darling wife." My dad rolls his eyes and Grace swats his shoulder. He simply laughs at her and pulls Teddy into his lap.

"Christian?" Ana calls my attention.

"Yes, my darling wife?" I mock my father and she elbows me in the side. I smile and give her my attention.

"Did you call José?" _Is she drunk? Hell no, I didn't call him. _

"Um, no, baby. I did not. Why?"

"Well, he said Kate called him and told him about Daddy's funeral, but Kate told me she didn't. Isn't that strange?"

"Yes, strange." I mumble and Ana turns her head as someone gains her attention. But my attention is solely on what Ana's just divulged. José's lying about something quite insignificant. Why? "Baby, I need to talk to Taylor for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Okay." She tells me and I squeeze her leg just before releasing her in search of Taylor.

I find him just outside of his office speaking with Luke and immediately state my concern.

"I may be paranoid, but I'm not taking any chances. Anastasia has just informed me that José Rodriguez lied in regards of how he found out about Ray's passing. I need you to look into this for me."

"Sir." Jason starts, and looks rather uncomfortable. "We've already started looking into Mr. Rodriguez. We have been since the night of the security breach." _What?_

"What the fuck, Jason? Didn't you think this was something that you needed to tell me? For fuck's sake, he was at the cemetery today… speaking to my wife alone!" I'm furious. _How dare they think they can keep shit from me? _

"We had half a dozen men on them, sir. She wasn't alone." Jason says.

"We needed your reaction to be genuine." Luke speaks up.

"My reaction?"

"To recent events. We didn't need to alarm anyone who may be watching you and Mrs. Grey. Keeping things from you was the best course of action, sir."

I'm confused, and I'm angry. _What the fuck reactions?_

"One of you better start explaining. Now." I demand.

"Sir." Jason nods his head in the direction of his office, and I follow hot on his heels.

He opens the door and I enter behind him, with Luke on my trail. He opens the connecting door in his office to the security room and who greets me when the door swings open almost makes me pass out.

"Ray?"


	23. Chapter 23

**I promised myself that when I reached my 700****th**** review I'd post the next chapter. So, thank you to the user **MDF1026** for being my 700****th****! **

**I haven't said this before, but after reading other author's notes about rude feedback and mean comments, I just wanted to tell you all how much I truly enjoy you readers. I have wonderful, kind, loyal followers and I'm so thankful. **

**DON'T be upset, but there are more POV's in this chapter than Ana's and Christian's. But I wanted you guys to read about the entire situation.**

**THIS WOULD HAVE been up at 5:30 yesterday morning but FanFic website had a meltdown lol **

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story! **

**…**

**June 1****st**** 2014**

**CPOV**

"Hello, son." He says. Nonchalantly; as if this moment were nothing more than a casual greeting. To me, it's anything but. I'm stunned as I stand here looking at my father-in-law, who not two hours ago I thought we were putting in the ground.

"I… I don't understand." My voice is unusually calm as I address him. On the inside though, that's not the case. There's a fire building in my stomach and I feel as though I'm about to erupt. I hate being kept in the dark about things, everyone does, but this is more than I can stand. I've watched my wife breakdown too many times over the last few days to just go with whatever fucked up plan Ray and my security staff have concocted. They'll be lucky if any of them have jobs after this. "Someone had better start talking. Now."

That sounded a bit more like me. There was no disguising the anger there. And by the look that passes over Jason's face, he's caught on to my mood.

"Sir, this really was the best option; if you'll just let us explain."

"Then fucking explain!" I yell. Beads of sweat building on my forehead from the anger I'm feeling.

"Ray, I'll let you start." Jason nods to my father-in-law to begin speaking.

Ray takes a deep breath and begins his story.

**Ray's POV**

**May 28th 2014 **(night of Ray's "death")

There's never a decent thing on this damn TV. I hate that Annie's paying for my satellite service every month when I really only end up watching one channel. Just a waste of money. Of course, my son-in-law always waves it off like it's no big deal, and it reminds me of Annie's repeated words regarding her husband: _he has more money that he has sense_. Which might be true, but I do enjoy this house they bought for me just outside the city. Being close to my little girl, son-in-law and grandson makes me happy.

Just before I get the chance to turn off the television, I hear someone knocking on the door. I glance at the antique clock that hangs on the adjacent wall of the TV and see that it's 11:14 pm. _Who on earth thought it was appropriate to visit at this time of night? _

I mute the sports center as it continues to roar from my entertainment center and head for the door. I look through the peep hole and smile when I see who is on the other side.

"Look who it is!" I exclaim once the door swings open

"Ray." José says as he steps into the house. "It's been a little while."

"I know, son. Come in. Sit down for a minute."

We both walk over the large black sectional in the corner of the room and I offer him a beer.

"Oh, no thanks." He tells me. His hands jitter in his lap and it raises concern.

"Is everything going alright?" I question and he visibly swallows.

"Yeah, everything's going great." He tries to reassure me, but I'm not buying it.

"How's work been?"

"Great. It's been really great. They've had me on location doing shoots and I really love it. Malaysia's been great."

"Malaysia? Your dad told me you were in Sudan." My brows furrow as he looks visibly shaken.

"Right, yeah. I was in Malaysia and then went up to Sudan. Got some good pictures there. Just got back into Seattle yesterday." He nods as if agreeing with himself and now I'm on alert. My time in the service taught me to read people, and the reading I'm getting on young José Jr. isn't a good one.

"Hm."

"So, how's Ana doing? I haven't spoken to her in a little while." He asks. Perking up visibly as he speaks of my daughter.

"She's really good. We had Teddy's birthday party today." He smiles, and it's the first time since he got here where he looks like himself.

"That's wonderful. I can't believe the little guy is two already. Time really does fly."

"That it does. He really got spoiled rotten today." I smile thinking about my grandson and how happy he was today. "I think his favorite part was a trainset he got. That boy just loves trains."

"Oh, really?" José smiles again and some of my tension eases. "I know Ana said for a while he really liked planes."

"Yes, yes. He went through an airplane phase. But that was definitely Christian's doing. He let Ted go see their airplane down at Sea Tac and Ted just became enamored." I laugh, but notice a putrid look come across José's face. It worries me instantly.

"Yeah, how are Ana and Christian." The way he says Christian's name holds an incredible amount of venom and I wonder why he would choose to say it with such hatred.

"They're wonderful." I state and watch as he winces. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He brushes me off with a shake of his head and avoids eye contact. "I really should be going, it's quite late."

He stands from his spot on the couch and that's when I notice it.

A Smith &amp; Wesson handgun tucked into the side of his jeans.

"What're you doing with a gun like that, young man?" I ask him as I stand and watch as he pales. "You want to tell me what it is you're up to?"

He scoffs and laughs without humor.

"I just wanted to come here and catch up with you, Ray. I wanted to see you and see how things were with you and Ana. Why couldn't you leave it alone?"

I know a dangerous man when I see one; and there's one right in front of me.

I lunge for him when he starts to reach for his gun, but he's faster than me. He whips it out and raises it to point at me.

"I never wanted anything to happen to you. Or Ana and Ted. I told them I wanted you safe."

"Who?" I ask and he laughs again. He looks deranged now. Tears have welled up in his eyes and he looks like a mad man.

"It doesn't matter." He shakes his head and begins to pace. "I don't want to be the one that has to do this."

"Do what, José?"

"Kill you." He looks me directly in the eyes and I see the turmoil building there. He doesn't want this, so why is he doing it?

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come here, but I couldn't resist. I had to know about Ana."

"Why?" I question.

"Because I love her."

"You love her?" I ask and he nods his head in the positive. "Then why shoot her father? You know what losing me would do to her. You saw it years back when I had my accident. Is that what you want for her?"

"No." He practically whimpers and wipes his face from where many tears have fallen. "But she'll be angry. Angry with Christian because he couldn't protect you." He says, more to himself. Like he's talking himself into killing me.

When his eyes cast downwards as he has his internal debate, I jump for him once more.

"No!" He yells when the gun falls from his hand. I punch him hard in the side and he curses loudly.

I dive for the gun, but not before he elbows me right in the nose and reaches the gun before I do. His young agile speed just too much for this old man. I don't give up though, and try to tear the weapon from him.

In the tussle the gun fires just as he lands a swift elbow to my stomach and knocks me to the ground. I hit my already injured face against the hardwood floor and moan.

"Oh, fuck!" I hear José yell from behind where I lay and try to find my strength to stand. "I killed him. I killed him. Fuck, fuck, fuck." He mutters to himself and realization hits me. He thinks that when the gun went off, he shot me and that's why I'm down.

I decide that the best tactic for this situation is to stay down and I hold my breath.

"Fucker!" He starts to pace and see from the corner of my eye him take out his cell phone. "It's me. I need you to get me now. I can't meet you there. No, come now! I'm at R. Steele's. Yes, I'm serious. Get here fast." He hangs up the phone and yells out in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Ray." He whispers, just before running out the front door and slamming it behind him.

Even as he leaves, I stay on the floor and keep my breathes shallow, not wanting him to come back and find me alive. My view faces that same antique clock on the wall. 11: 56 pm. I watch as seven minutes pass without his return. Finally feeling like it's safe, I struggle to make it to my feet. _I'm too old for this shit. _

I immediately lock the door and pick up my cell phone.

"Jason. It's Ray. Something's happened."

**CPOV **

**June 1****st**** 2014 (present day) **

"And why is it that you decided it was best to tell Ana her father was dead?" I ask. Trying to keep myself calm in this hellacious situation.

"We wanted to draw Mr. Rodriguez out, sir." Jason speaks up. "With what Ray has told us, it seemed he thought Ana would want to see him. Want someone to comfort her in the loss of her father. We also anticipated his appearance at the funeral, and had there not been a funeral to attend, we wouldn't have been able to spot him and follow him back to where he came from."

"We know where he is?" I question, hopeful that we're closer to shutting this shit down.

"We do, yes." Luke tells me. "After he left the funeral, we had two security personal discretely follow him. He went down to Tacoma to a small house that sits on the water. We haven't breached the perimeter yet."

"Why the fuck not?" I interrupt him, my hands dragging through my hair in frustration for the 100th time today.

"We're waiting to see who else may appear at the same location. If we go in, guns blazing now, then we'll scare off any potential suspects."

"Right." I murmur and look back to Ray. I just stare at him, not entirely believing my eyes. Can't understand how he's alive.

"I wanted to protect my daughter, Christian." Ray tells me and I shake my head.

"I want to protect my daughter too. How the hell is this all going to affect her? Hm? Ana's pregnancy with our little girl has been anything but stress free. I feared early labor when she found out you were dead. How do you think she'll react when she sees that you're alive and someone she thought was a dear friend attacked you?"

My anger is building at the thought of complications with Ana and I can't help my raised voice as I look to these three men for answers.

"We could wait until after the baby is born." Luke suggests.

"We can't wait 3 months to tell her. I can't lie to her for 3 months." The thought of having to lie to my angelic wife at all already has me on edge. How I haven't keeled over from a heart attack yet is beyond belief.

"What's the alternative, sir?" Jason asks me. "We risk her and the baby's health and tell her now?"

"I don't know." I groan and drop my ass onto the chair behind me. My face falls into my hands as alternative scenarios run through my mind. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll do whatever you want us to, sir." Jason says and my anger flares.

"Oh, so _now _I'm part of the plan? Hm? I didn't think you had a place for me when making decisions regarding _my _family's safety!" I yell and feel an angry, throbbing vein in my neck. "I won't do this right now. I have to go comfort my grieving wife."

I tell them all, but look only at Ray. I slam the door shut behind me and try to control my breathing. Since when is my life such a fucked up mess? _Oh, that's right: birth._

I walk through my expansive house and down to the living room where I know my wife is waiting for me.

When I see her, my heart skips a beat. I want to protect her from the world and I want to protect my daughter and son as well. _I love them all so much. More than I ever thought imaginable._

"Hi, sweetheart." Ana whispers to me as I sit down beside her. "I've got the craziest story to tell you later. You won't believe it." _Really?_ _I've got quite the story too._

"Oh, yeah? What about?"

"Uncle Ronny."

"Oh?" My interest piqued.

"And my mother." My eyes widen.

"What about them?"

"Exactly what you're thinking." She tells me and I look over to see that Ronny's eyes are solely focused on Carla as she holds Ted on her lap.

"That's what happened? She and Ronny got freaky?" I say and can't help but smile when I watch Ana's face contort with disgust.

"Gross. But yes, that's what happened. Mom's desperately in love with him."

"From the looks of it, Ronny's just as smitten."

"I know." She sighs. "But he's wanted to be the loyal brother and not go after Ray's woman. Apparently hurting him once was enough and even though Ray refused to talk to him, Ronny remained loyal. So they're living their lives without being with the person they love."

"That's sad." I state, not wanting to imagine a scenario where Ana and I aren't together.

"Very." She says and turns her face to mine, silently asking me to kiss the soft pillows of her lips.

I indulge her and can't help but feel like the world has turned right side up as I have my girl in my arms.

"Wow, brother!" Elliot yells and I break away from Ana's kiss. "I think you should let Ana have the baby already in her belly before you go trying to make another one."

He laughs, as does everyone else in the room and I smirk. _I can't help how much I desire my wife._

"What do you say, baby?" I tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "After our daughter is born, is there any hope for a third little invader?"

"What'd you say?" Her voice stunned and eyes wide.

"I don't know, that just came to me. Invader?" I question.

"It's what you called Teddy." She whispers. "You're remembering a lot, aren't you?"

"Yes." I tell her. "I really am."

She kisses me chastely on the lips before turning her attention to Ava who has finally woken up and desperate for attention. But my attention is focused on the blurred memory trying to make itself clear in my mind.

…

_I can't believe she fucking forgot her shot. She literally was responsible for one thing and now that's all fucked up. _

_I hear the ping of my cell phone and realize that I have a text message. When I see that it's from Ana, I immediately open it. _

_*Where are you?*_

_I don't want her to worry, but I also don't want to risk talking to her and saying something I don't mean. Something that could hurt us more than we already are. _

_So I down another gulp of bourbon and welcome the burn that it brings. _

_"You don't look like a happily married man sitting over here by yourself." I hear a sickingly sweet voice mock from beside me. _

_I look and see Elena standing there. Even in my drunk haze I see the smugness apparent on her face. _

_"Trouble in paradise?" She asks as she sits down beside me. _

_"That's not any of your business." I notice my words are slightly slurred, but I just don't give a fuck. _

_"Oh, Christian, darling." She practically purrs and it turns my stomach. "I hate how things are between us." _

_"I really don't care, Elena." I hiccup. _

_"Won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asks and due to my lack of brain-to-mouth filter when I'm drunk, I talk. _

_"I can't be a father." I hear myself say. _

_"Is that what's troubling you? Anastasia wants a family?" I nod solemnly, thinking that I could give my wife the world… but not this. _

_"Well, I can't say I ever had that problem with you." She laughs, but honestly it sounds like a witches cackle. My lips twitch at the thought. _

_"I've never had this problem." Sure, there were subs who wanted more, but no one mentioned babies. Those women just wanted the lifestyle I could provide. _

_I shiver at thought of my past and fight the urge to be sick. It was all shit before I met Ana. _

_I smile at the thought of her. _

_"Well, we could always pick things up where we left them. You'd never have that problem again." She whispers as her hand makes contact with my thigh and starts to make its way north. _

_I tense immediately and look over at her. _

_Shock registers on her face at my body's rejection to her. _

_We haven't had a relationship in years, why would she think I want her now? Hell, I didn't even want her then. _

_She starts to laugh, trying to play off her embarrassment. _

_"I really should be going, it's getting terribly late." She tells me as she slides off of the barstool. She stares into my eyes for a long moment and I see a flicker of sadness come to her face. "We won't be seeing each other again." _

_"No." It wasn't a question, but I answer her anyway. _

_She looks at me for a moment more before turning around and silently leaving the bar. _

_I breathe out a breath I'd been holding and I realize what that was for her. For us. _

_Closure. _

_Finally realizing that our lives are no longer in need of each other. _

_I stay sitting for a while longer and soon the bartender tells me I've had enough. I flip the fucker the bird and stumble off of my seat. I look around the room, not searching for anything, merely taking in my surroundings. _

_How'd I get here? Did Taylor drive? _

_I shake my head and try to walk the straight line to the door. The walk is wobbly, but I eventually make my way into the dark night. _

_I look up and down the streets, trying to remember which way Escala is. _

_I try not to fall over as I make my journey home and I think I do a pretty good job. I only fall once. _

_"Evening, Chuck." I tip my invisible hat at the doorman to Escala and he chuckles at me. _

_"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Pleasant night?" He asks and I pause. Was it pleasant?_

_"I'll have to get back to you on that, Chuck." He laughs again as he opens the door and gestures to someone inside. _

_"Fraaaaank." I draw out as I see the man at the front desk walk over to me. _

_"Good evening, Mr. Grey. Let's get you into the elevator." He tells me and presses the bright blue up arrow on the panel. "Should I look up the security code for the penthouse, sir? Or can you remember it?" _

_"Pft." I scoff at him. "As if I could forget, Frank. The code is my anniversary date." I whisper it so no one can hear, although it's quite possible that we're alone. _

_"Very good, sir." He says as the elevator doors open. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Grey." _

_"You too, buddy." I salute him as I make my way inside and try not to be discouraged at the numbers on the keypad, because they can't seem to be still as I point to them. _

_I finally manage to input the code and am whisked away up into the sky. I wonder if Anastasia is still awake. I hope she is because I really want to fuck her. I know she sleeps better when she cums before bed, so really I'll be doing her a favor. _

_After an eternity in the elevator, the doors finally open and I see the foyer come into view. _

_"Shit!" I run right into a table that just snuck up on me. _

_I try to focus my vision, and I swear I see more than one table now. How do I make it around them? _

_I dodge to the left and run right back into it. _

_"Shit!" I'm frustrated. Who put these tables here? And why are they multiplying. _

_I shake my head and try to shut off my drunk brain. And that's when I see her. Damn, she's fine. _

_"Mrs. Grey." I say seductively, not even hiccupping this time when I speak. I lean against the door jam and give her a look she won't be able to resist. "Oh… you look mighty fine, Anastasia." _

_"Where have you been?" She berates me. I compliment her and she scolds me? Come on! _

_"Shh!" I tell her, giving her a sexy pout. She loves it when I pout. She'll be all over me. _

_"I think you'd better come to bed." She tells me. I knew it! I knew she couldn't resist the pout. _

_"With you…" I snicker and claim my victory. I'm gonna fuck this gorgeous woman. _

_"Let me help you to bed. Lean on me." She puts an arm around me and her intoxicating aroma fills my nostrils. _

_"You are very beautiful, Ana." I can't help but put my nose to her hair so I can sniff that delicious scent. _

_"Christian, walk . I'm going to put you to bed."_

_"Okay." She's sexy when she's bossy. I just wish the room would stop spinning and the furniture would stop doubling. _

_It takes for-fucking-ever to reach our bedroom, but when we finally do, I grin. _

_"Bed." She loves being in bed with me. _

_"Yes, bed." She doesn't sound so turned on, but I'll get her in the mood. I know what she likes. _

_"Join me."_

_"Christian, I think you need some sleep." Oh, putting of sex already, wife? Ignoring my sexy self? Pft. _

_"And so it begins. I've heard about this." _

_"Heard about what?" She inquires. Like she doesn't already know! _

_"Babies mean no sex." And no sex with this sexy woman makes Christian very sad. _

_"I'm sure that's not true. Otherwise we'd all come from one-child families." Ooh, she's smart. And that means there's hope for me yet. _

_"You're funny." _

_"Your drunk." _

_"Yes." I can't help but smile as I look at her beautiful face. I don't want to have to give this up. Time with her. She'll smile at the baby now, not at me. I panic as I realize that I don't have much time left with her. _

_"Come on, Christian. Let's get you into bed." So she does want to go to bed with me! _

_"Join me." _

_"Let's get you undressed first." _

_"Now you're talking." I knew she wanted me. _

_"Sit up. Let me take your jacket off." _

_"The room is spinning." So don't jostle me, woman. _

_"Christian sit up!" Ooh, sexy bossy Ana is back. Lucky me. _

_"Mrs. Grey, you are a bossy little thing…" Fuck, the things I want to do to you, wifey. _

_"Yes. Do as you're told and sit up." _

_"You smell good." I tell her as she undresses me. _

_"You smell of hard liquor." She's smart. It's true. _

_"Yes… bour-bon." Her sexy hips are right in my field of vision and I can't keep my hands off. "I like the feel of this fabric on you, Anastay-shia." Fuck, that's not how her name supposed to sound. "You should always be in satin or silk." _

_I stare at her tummy and then remember what's in there. _

_"And we have a little invader in here." My mouth is pressed against her. Maybe the baby can hear me. Oops, I hope I didn't wake him up. Can he hear me? "You're going to keep me awake, aren't you?" _

_I realize that I should hate this little bean growing inside of my wife, he's going to take Ana away from me. But even with that thought, I know I don't hate him. He's mine. And I take care of what's mine. Even if Ana won't have time for me. _

_"You'll choose him over me." I voice my concern. _

_"Christian, you don't know what you're talking about. Don't be ridiculous- I am not choosing anyone over anyone. And he might be a she." Fuck. A girl that's as sassy and defiant as her mother? _

_"A she… Oh, God." I fall backwards on the bed and picture a little girl that looks just like Ana but has my deep gray eyes. _

_…_

I pull myself from my thoughts and my hand automatically goes to cradle Ana's stomach. She turns to look at me and smiles before continuing her conversation with Elliot and Kate.

Our little Phoebe is safely tucked in Ana's tummy right now and I don't want to jeopardize that. That's when I realize I know the decision I have to make.

I won't risk either of them with such drastic news. No matter how mad Ana will get with me when she finds out, that's just something I'll have to deal with later. I'm not telling her the truth about Ray until after our baby is born.

**José's POV**

**May 28****th**** 2014 **(night of Ray's "death")

I take a deep breath as I step out of Ray's house and will myself to stop shaking. I can feel the roll in my stomach and I turn my head to empty its contents in the azalea flowerbed by the door.

_Ironic._ I think to myself. The same kind of flowers Ana threw up on that drunken night at the bar where White Knight Christian Grey came sweeping in. _Fucker._

I see headlights of an all too familiar car speeding towards me and breathe a sigh of relief. The Calvary has arrived.

I race to the passenger door and practically jump in the vehicle.

"What the fuck did you do?" He asks me. His voice eerily calm, but unquestionably terrifying.

"I shot him. He saw my gun, I didn't know what to do."

"You're sure he's dead?" He asks me and I nod my head. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, I'm sure he's dead. He wasn't breathing when I left."

"Well, at least you didn't leave a witness alive." He tells me, as if he's looking on the bright side of Ray being dead. I can't share the sentiment.

"Where's Elena?" I ask.

"She's over at the safe house. It's just me and you tonight."

"We're just going to breach security, right? Nothing crazy?" I ask and he laughs loudly.

"What's the matter, Rodriguez? Killing a man just too much for you tonight?" He laughs again at me as he continues to drive us towards The Sound. "We're just going in to get this stuff planted on his security monitors. They have security office right at their front gates, and with this techy shit on their monitoring lines, it'll give us a direct feed from their CCTV. Once we know the setup of the house and where they are in their house, we can watch their daily movements, and really get a plan on how to get into the house. This is a simple task tonight, you understand?"

"But there are people in these security offices, right? We can't exactly walk past them."

"I know." He states without hesitation.

"So what's the fucking plan?" I exclaim, becoming more and more anxious.

"Calm down, lover boy. I'll take care of whoever is in the security office. You just worry about getting that stuff on the monitor lines like I showed you. Got it?"

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Speak up." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I got it, Linc."

"Good. Let's do this."

He parks about a mile from Ana's house and that worries me slightly. I know we're trying to fly under the radar, but what if we have to make a quick get away?

"Let's go, kid." Linc slaps my shoulder and pulls a bag from the back seat up between the seats. "All of the stuff you need is in this bag. Do it quickly so we can get the fuck out of here."

I nod in response and grab the bag. Getting out of the car I notice how unnervingly quiet it is and it's almost pitch black out here. The cloudy sky not giving us any moonlight for illumination, so the only light we have comes from the random lights shining from a select few houses.

"Nervous?" He asks me as we make our way towards our destination. It's strange making small talk with this guy.

"Yeah, a little bit. What about you?"

"Nah." He says and shakes his head. "I don't really have anything to lose. Grey made sure of that."

"Yeah, but you're getting paid for this. You and Elena both are. That's got to mean something."

"Sure, sure." He nods. "I am excited to watch how this all plays out. I'm sure Grey has a suspicion that Elena is behind all of this. When he finally pieces it all together though and finds out who's really in charge, I think that will be most fun to watch."

"I guess. I really just want him gone." I scoff.

"That's right, lover boy." He laughs. "Still hoping you'll ride off into the sunset with young Anastasia, right?"

"Well, yeah." I say and he laughs again. It's really starting to piss me off.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid. If she finds out about your involvement, I don't know how she'd ever recover."

"She won't find out." I state firmly.

"You better hope she doesn't." He states.

"How'd this all come about?" I ask, trying to fill the silence.

"Grey has a lot of enemies. It was really just a matter of time before someone acted on a plan to take him down. And honestly, I think it's fun to watch, so of course I was happy to become part of the team."

"He's an asshole." I say and he laughs yet again. I'm starting to think this man is a psychopath.

"You're not wrong." He says and I watch his face go serious and listen as his voice turns to a whisper. "Okay, it's just up ahead. Line starts there." He points to the end of the security office, just at the start of the walls that surround the Grey grounds. "Go ahead and start setting up, I'll be on your lookout. And if anything were to happen, you run. Don't think about me, just run."

He tells me. _Like I'd try and save him instead of myself_. I internally scoff and roll my eyes.

I make my way over to my destination and set the bag down. I take out a small flashlight and switch it on before sticking it between my teeth. It's just enough light for me to see as I poke around the plants as I maneuver to find my goal target. I finally see a small metal box with several locks on it incased in the wall, hidden discretely behind decorative plants. _Jackpot._ It's attached to several running tubes that go straight into the security office. I find the tools I need to break off the locks and start to go to work on them. I glance over my shoulder to try and spot Linc. It takes me a moment, but then I see him hidden in the shadows with a gun drawn. I turn back around and try to hurry through this process.

When the locks are thoroughly destroyed and I can pop open the electrical box, I start to put my tools back.

I hear movement to my right and instantly freeze. I don't even breathe for fear of being discovered.

Just when I think it was a false alarm, I see Linc coming into my peripheral vision. His gun raised and pointing to something not in my field of vision. It becomes clear that we may need to make a run for it very soon.

I quickly place everything back into my bag, knowing that if I leave anything behind, there may be finger prints.

"Put the weapon down." I hear someone say and know that it must be one of Grey's security buffs. _Shit._

"I don't think so." Linc remarks and the fucker is smiling. _He really is a psychopath._

I'm about to start running when a flash happens and I see that Linc has fired his weapon and watch as a man falls to the ground.

"What the fuck!" I exclaim and walk towards Linc.

"He would've shot us had I not shot him; now let's not talk about this at this moment. Let's run instead." He says and we both take off.

I head shuffling behind us and I run faster.

"Fuck!" Linc goes down behind me and I turn to see another man has tackled him.

I know I have to leave him.

"Shit!" I yell as I hear a loud shot and feel excrutiating pain radiating through my leg.

I look back and see the injured security member, still lying on the ground, pointing a gun at me.

There's no one else around, only the guy who's been shot and the guy struggling on the ground with Linc. _I can make it out of here._

I can't run, but I walk as quickly as I can, dragging my bleeding leg with me. Eventually, after what feels like hours, I see the car up ahead. Remembering that Linc has left the keys in the ignition, I breathe a sigh of relief. _Small victories._

I yank open the driver's side door and toss the backpack into the passenger seat. I start the car and drive as quickly as I can back to the safe house, knowing I'll be met with anger because we were unsuccessful.

_Ros is going to be pissed. _

…

A/N

**I've gotten these questions a few times, so I thought if there was anyone else out there wondering, I could just answer it here. ****_What am I reading/ what are my reading suggestions? _**

**Currently I'm reading Paper Towns by John Green. Not only because the movie in theatres, but because I think Mr. Green is one of the most inspirational authors of this generation and everyone should give at least one of his novels a read. **

**If you're looking for a romance novel, such as Fifty Shades of Grey, my number one pick is always going to be the Crossfire Series by Sylvia Day. She's a phenomenal author and I actually enjoy her series more than Fifty Shades. *gasp* I know, it's blasphemy to the loyal James followers, but Day's writing just surpasses expectations of an erotic novel. Really amazing reads with that series. The books, in order, are: Bared to You, Reflected in You, Entwined with You, and Captivated by You. She has book number 5 coming out soon, so be on the lookout. **

**Other erotic suggestions include: The Invitation by Roxy Sloane, The Seduction Series by Roxy Sloane and Pierced, Fractured, and Mended by Sydney Landon. **

**Also, after reading the Fifty Shades series, I read Tess of the d'Urbervilles, and if you like classic British literature, I'd definitely give it a read. I took an English class at UNC Greensboro, British Authors: Med-Neoclassical, and I absolutely fell in love with all of the readings. So, I have a plethora of reading suggestions if you like classic works like that. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought via PM or review. **


End file.
